Unspoken Words
by lady-rouge
Summary: COMPLETE AU - Six years ago, Kagome betrayed Inuyasha and he disappeared out of her life. Now he has reappeared and she loves him...but does he still love her?
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** sadly, I don't own the Inuyasha characters; Rumiko has that honor.

Hey readers, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, please be gentle. - Please read & review; constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Unspoken Words**

by: lady-rouge

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
She was doing it again.  
  
She glanced at her wristwatch and groaned. It was now 9:15. She was supposed to have been here by 8:45. Throwing one quick glance at the big building with the huge letterings: Takahashi Corporation, she rushed in and looked frantically for the elevators. She spotted it filled with a big group of people in it and she smiled...until she noticed it closing.  
  
"Wait! Please hold the elevator!" Kagome yelled breathlessly as she ran towards the closing elevator doors; navy heels tapping the smooth marble floor as she passed the flying scenery. Giving one last push of her energy, she made it barely through before the large metallic doors slid shut.  
  
Muttering an embarrassed hello to the crowd of people inside, she tried to straighten her gray blouse and skirt. She reached up and tried unsuccessfully to tame her mussed-up hair by combing her fingers gently through them; trying to make herself look decent.  
  
She could not be late today of all days. Dear Kami, please no. She just couldn't. Today was her first day of working for the Takahashi Corporation and she couldn't blow it. Working at the Miko Corporations building had been satisfying, but not receiving enough pay had finally driven her to find a better job. And this had led her to the biggest corporation in Japan: the Takahashi Corporation. They paid double the payment at her last job and if she did well at this secretary job, this meant that she would probably be able to afford the surgery on her nine year old brother Souta.  
  
Her mother, who could not work temporarily because of an injury from her previous job, her elderly grandfather who was retired and her little brother all depended on her right now to support them even if they denied it. They had helped and supported her to get into college, and now she would help them in return. Hopefully this job would be the answer to her prayers.  
  
ding.  
  
The bell sounded; pulling her back to reality. Startled, she blinked and looked around and saw that she was alone. Seeing that she was now on floor 58, she willed herself to be strong. Drawing in a deep breath to calm her churning stomach she took a small step towards the open and walked out.  
  
She found herself in a wide circular room. Kagome spared a few seconds to examine it. There was a circular wooden desk that sat in the center of the room with leading hallways from all angles. Spotting the woman behind the big desk, she hurried towards her. "Excuse me," she asked her politely. "Could you tell me where to go for my new job today? I'm Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Ah hello Kagome. Yes, I was given specific orders from Sesshoumaru that you are to work for his brother in room 588. You can't miss it. If you do, you won't miss him," she said warily with a small tug at her mouth. "He's...how should I put it? Kind of...talkative," she grinned.  
  
"Thank you...?"  
  
"Sango Misachi. It was a pleasure meeting you. Maybe we could go out for coffee some time this week and talk," she suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to. Thanks for everything."  
  
"No problem. Have fun with your boss." Sango grinned again.  
  
Shaking her head, Kagome just laughed and began her search for room 588. Trying all the hallways, she was about to give up when she spotted the huge oak doors with the 588 lettered in bright silver.  
  
Loud yelling could be heard from the inside. Knocking gently, she waited expectantly for the boss to pop up any second, but after waiting awhile, she debated as to just walk in or not. Getting tired of standing there, she opened the door softly and peeked in. A big spacious room bathed in a creamy cream color met her gaze. It was filled with a big desk, two sofas and an oak table. Seeing a movement, her eyes shot to the figure of a tall man clad in a navy suit that fit well with his lean figure. He had long dark hair that fell down over his shoulder as he bent down to peer at an unconscious man.  
  
"Oi Mirouku! You dead or what, because I am not finished with you yet!"  
  
She could see him shaking the guy carelessly and bobbing him on the head.  
  
"You didn't have to hit me that hard," the man named Mirouku said, wincing as he rubbed his sore head. He cracked his neck gently and Kagome noticed that his black hair was tied into a short ponytail at the end.  
  
"Keh!" He snorted. "I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't scared the shit out of me!"  
  
"Ah gomen gomen." Mirouku apologized, not sounding sorry one tiny bit.  
  
About to go in and interrupt their argument, she froze suddenly when the man with the long hair turned slightly; revealing the side of his face. Kagome gasped; covering her mouth to stifle it. 'It couldn't be...' she thought. 'It wasn't...-'  
  
"Inuyasha, I heard that you got a new secretary today," Mirouku said.  
  
"Yeah," his mouth turned upward into a smirk. "But she hasn't shown up yet. I should fire her for being late."  
  
"Now this is their first day, Inuyasha," Mirouku said calmly, "She probably had some difficulties on the way here."  
  
"Difficulties my ass," Inuyasha snorted.  
  
Not able to do anything but stare at the one who had captured all her attention with a dazed expression, she was helpless to suppress the images that she had tried so hard to forget. All the painful images replayed over and over again in her mind; cruelly staying there to torture her. Oh how wrong and stupid she had been in the past. She had made the biggest mistake of her life, but it was too late to change the past events. He probably hated her now. Hated her with all his might for betraying him like that.  
  
Realizing that she was standing there in the hallway spying on them, she backed off quickly, nearly tripping over her own feet and ran towards the elevator. She would leave and go find a different job. Any job would do as long as she was far away from him. Caught up in her conflicting thoughts, she did not notice the person until she bumped into him.  
  
"Gomen." She bowed her head. "It was my fault."  
  
"No harm done," a low male voice replied. "Higurashi-san?" His voice was laced with surprise now.  
  
Kagome looked up into the cool eyes of a man. "Sesshoumaru-san?" It was her turn now.  
  
"Are you lost? I was just coming down to check up on my brother and you, but it looks like you have not found him yet."  
  
Looking into his calm gaze, Kagome gulped; forgetting her former pledge and nodded weakly. He had interviewed her earlier in the last week and seeing him again had reminded her of the intimidation that he emitted.  
  
"I'll show you then. Follow me." His tone was quiet, but held authority.  
  
As she followed him down the long hallway, her stomach twirled faster and faster in protest.  
  
"I hope you will enjoy it here," he said, not looking at her as he continued to walk. "The people are nice and the work is not too rough. Though I do have strict regulations at this company and I do not make exceptions to anyone, you understand?"  
  
"Hai," Kagome answered softly, her eyes on the looming doors and what lay beyond.  
  
"Here we are," he indicated to the room and opened the doors.  
  
She followed him into the forbidding room and tried to locate him as she entered the room. She found him sitting in the swivel chair; back towards them.  
  
"What do you want Seshy?" He asked in a bored tone; not bothering to turn around.  
  
"What I want, Inuyasha, is for you to turn around and greet your new secretary cordially!" Sesshoumaru barked.  
  
"Maa Maa. Calm down, Sesshoumaru, I will." He swiveled around, got up and stepped over Sesshoumaru to get a good look at his secretary, whose face was tilted downwards; bangs overshadowing her features. "Hi, Inuyasha Takahashi and you are...?"  
  
Her head quickly snapped up and he stood shock still as he saw the face that he never thought he would never see again...

----

----

----

----

TO BE CONTINUED

Readers, tell me what you think! - Read and Review.

  



	2. Back to the past

**Disclaimer:** sadly, I don't own the Inuyasha characters; Rumiko has that honor.

Hey readers, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, please be gentle. - Please read & review; constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Unspoken Words**

by: lady-rouge

* * *

Chapter 3

"Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you," she said, avoiding his eyes. She held out her hand out to him; her features not betraying her shock one bit though her cheeks flushed pink. Shaking himself out of the daze that he had fallen into, his eyes stiffened and he shook her hand politely; ignoring the tingle that shot up his arm.  
  
"Nice to meet you," he said stiffly and snatched his hand away, turning abruptly to go sit down.  
  
"I'll leave you two to get acquainted," Sesshoumaru said to them. And with curiosity burning in his eyes, he left them alone. Silence followed his departure.  
  
"Inuya-"  
  
"Don't call me that!" Inuyasha snarled. "You have no permission to call me that!" he finished, giving her an angry glare. This is strictly a business relationship, nothing else."  
  
Kagome's eyes watered and she lowered her head. "I-I'm sorry. Gomen Inuyasha-san," her voice turned polite. "I did not mean to sound rude, I will not do it again," she apologized, looking crestfallen, not seeing the tender look that flashed in his eyes for a second before disappearing behind his shutters.  
  
"You can go set up in the room connected to mine and I'll bring in your work later," he said  
  
"Hai. Arigato, Inuyasha - Inuyasha-san," she corrected quickly and went into her new office and closed it gently behind her. Once she was sure that he had left to go get her work, she leaned against the door and sighed. She felt like she had run a marathon without stopping. Her heart was racing and she felt drained emotionally and physically. She had never felt like this before.  
  
Dear God, he was here, less than 24 feet away from her and she didn't know what to do. He had grown taller since she last saw him and it was not helping her heart rate that he was exceptionally handsome.  
  
She walked slowly to her desk to sit down and began to unpack. She quickly became immersed in setting up her office and did not hear him approach until he spoke to her.  
  
"Here." Inuyasha's indifferent voice interrupted the quiet silence that had settled in the office. He handed her a set of thick manila folders filled with bulging paperwork. "I want you to make the changes I indicated on them and file them."  
  
She looked up at him to see his eyes trained on a spot near her shoulder. She willed him to meet her gaze, but he did not.  
  
"Hai," she replied and Inuyasha turned to go. "Matte," she called desperately after him. He stopped, but made no indication that he had heard her. "Can't you even look at me any more?" She asked brokenly. "I know you hate me and I know that I repulse you, but can't you at least look at me?" Her eyes pleaded at his back before turning towards the floor.  
  
A movement jerked her eyes back up and she looked at him. He was gone. Tears sprang into her eyes and she blinked rapidly to keep them from coming down. Pondering on how she was going to make it through the day, she turned towards the pile of papers and started to work. It was better if she got her mind off of past subjects that were best left untouched.  
  
Quickly inserting the last manila folder into its slot, she let out a relieved sigh. She thought that she would never finish, but now she was and a quick glance at her watch told her it was now 5:32. Time to go home, she thought happily. Getting up from her spot for the past couple hours, she stretched her cramped legs and sore arms.  
  
She willingly cleaned up her desk, grabbed her bag and flicked off the lights before entering Inuyasha's empty room. He had come earlier into her room and had coldly informed her that he was leaving. She had nodded her understanding and he had left. After hearing him leave the room, she had looked out her window in hopes of seeing him. It had been a long time since she had last seen him and her eyes craved to see more of him. She did not have to wait long. He came out a couple of minutes later and headed to a sleek silver car across the street. Her eyes followed his figure as he walked to his car...where a woman was waiting for him.  
  
The woman stopped leaning against the car and went up to him where she grabbed his arms possessively.  
  
At that moment when the nameless woman had grabbed his arms, she had felt a stab of hot anger and jealousy directed at her. Kagome almost laughed in irony to the whole situation. She had no right to feel this way...especially after what she did to him...no right at all. Feeling herself falling back into the past, she pushed her thoughts away and walked out of the room.  
  
As she walked down the hallway, the good mood that had died that morning suddenly came back to her and she smiled. Kagome returned Sango's cheerful goodbye as she passed the front desk.  
  
"So how did your first day go?" Sango asked slyly. "Inuyasha wasn't too bad was he?" Sango laughed. "He seemed like he was in a bad mood when he passed me to go to a meeting this morning. Did you guys get off on the wrong feet?"  
  
Kagome could only nod weakly. Sango didn't need to know the whole truth.  
  
Sango waved her hand, smiling. "He's not a bad person once you get to know him better. He may be rough on the outside, but he's soft on the inside," she told Kagome before turning to answer a phone.  
  
Kagome returned the wave half-heartedly and continued on her way, her cheerful mood once again gone.  
  
The sun was starting to set when Kagome arrived at her apartment. She rubbed her temples wearily; feeling a headache coming on and went straight to the kitchen where she popped two pills into her mouth to relieve it. Swallowing them down with water, she grabbed the pizza she had ordered from down the street and went to settle on the sofa. She sat quietly for awhile; staring at the calm scenery until she could not stand to be alone with her troubled thoughts anymore and turned on the television.  
  
After quickly eating her supper, she got up and decided to go to sleep. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. As she passed her phone, she noticed the red light blinking to indicate a message. She went over to it and pressed play. A feminine voice filtered through the room:  
  
"Kagome darling, it's your mother. I was just calling to check up on you and see if your job went well. If you have time, call and tell me all about it. Goodbye dear and we all love you."  
  
Kagome smiled and reached down to call her mom. The phone rung 3 times before it was picked up.  
  
"Higurashi-san speaking," a voice came on.  
  
"Mama, it's me, Kagome. I just got your message."  
  
"Oh hello Kagome. How are you doing? Work isn't too stressful, is it?"  
  
Kagome was quick to assure her. "Oh course not mama. It's pretty easy and it's not that far away."  
  
"Good." Her mother sounded relieved. "Are you still getting headaches?"  
  
"Yeah, but they're not that painful if I eat medicine to sooth it. How are Souta and granpa doing? Souta's heart isn't overreacting, is it?"  
  
"No, everything's all right over here though the doctors are saying that Souta will very likely receive his heart soon."  
  
"That's great mama. I just sent you some money from my last check and with this new job, we will soon have the full amount."  
  
"I know Kagome, and we're all very grateful for all your help. It's just that we all feel like you're working too hard..."  
  
"Don't say such a thing mama," she scolded her mother gently, "I owe you guys more than I can repay."  
  
Her mother laughed, but it soon turned sad. "No, if it weren't for your father and me, you and Inuyasha would still be with each other today. If you would only let me find him and contact him in America and explain it all to him, he will not hate you anymore-"  
  
"I said it's okay mother, really," Kagome interrupted her, becoming a little upset. "I've told you that we probably would have broken up by the end of high school anyways. Anyways, I don't regret letting him go, I don't even love him anymore."  
  
Her mother sighed sadly, "Alright dear, whatever you say. Goodnight sweetheart and sweet dreams."  
  
"'Night mama and tell Souta and granpa that I said hi."  
  
"Okay, take care and call me if you need anything."  
  
The phone clicked and Kagome stared at it for a while before setting it down. She missed them very much even though they were only 5 hours away. She would have to go visit them soon.  
  
She walked into her bedroom and grabbed the picture of her family from her nightstand and sat down with it. It was of her mom and dad, granpa, her and baby Souta. She gazed at their happy carefree expressions and sighed. She remembered that time clearly. They had just gone to the park and everyone had been in such a good mood that day. She only wished it had stayed that way. But it hadn't. It had changed when the doctors had found out that Souta's heart was too weak. Her dad had gotten so worried and stressed out with the financial problems and trying to make ends meet.  
  
Her eyes misted as she remembered how all the pain in her life had started from that. But she would not blame anyone for her sadness. If she had to blame anyone, it would be herself.  
  
After all, it was her who had made the decision to dump Inuyasha for Naraku.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Readers, tell me what you think! - Read and Review.  
  



	3. Haunting me

**Disclaimer:** sadly, I don't own the Inuyasha characters; Rumiko has that honor.

Hey readers, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, please be gentle. - Please read & review; constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it!!! All comments are after this chapter. I really tried to make this longer and I promise that the next one will be even longer. As for the flashbacks, I put _**2**_ in here so I hope everyone's happy. '-'

* * *

**Unspoken Words**

by: lady-rouge

* * *

Chapter 3

"Good morning. Inuyasha-san's office, how may I help you?" Kagome answered the inexhaustible rings.  
  
"Inuyasha, please."  
  
"Hai, just a second," she answered before reaching over to press it on hold and sending it to the long line of calls waiting for him.  
  
The beginning of the day had started out quiet but it soon had picked up and now she was struggling to finish most of the tasks before lunch. It was now 10:46 and lunch was in 44 minutes and she had not even typed out the envelopes to be sent out to clients of the company. After that, there were contracts to type out and oversee. They were easy enough tasks but the phone kept ringing and she could not just ignore them.  
  
This is what you get for applying to the biggest corporation, she thought wryly with a smile. Snapping out of her thoughts, she realized that except for Inuyasha's voice drifting slightly into her room, it was silent. The rings had stopped. She relaxed and thought about her plans for the day. Today, she was meeting Sango for lunch at the café across the street and then after work she was going to walk around the park for a bit before heading on home. Thinking about lunch sent a rush of adrenaline through her and she quickly started to do the tasks at hand.  
  
The café that they were meeting for lunch was a small comfy place with a comfortable atmosphere. The sound of quiet chattering put Kagome at ease as she sat there and waited for Sango. She took a quick glance at her watch and saw that it was 11:35. Glancing around to make sure that Sango was not at the front, she turned back down to look at the menu in her hands; her eyes unseeing as her mind drifted elsewhere. At work, Inuyasha still avoided her as much as possible and tried to keep their talks to a minimal as possible, she thought depressingly. It seemed that Inuyasha would continue to hate her. Not that I blame him, she thought sadly.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
A voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see Sango dressed in a magenta suit with her long dark hair tied into a high ponytail.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," she apologized; sliding into the chair across from Kagome. "The pervert Mirouku was bothering me today and wouldn't let me leave even though he had to go to a meeting with Inuyasha."  
  
"Who's Mirouku?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"Oh, he's Inuyasha's assistant in International Affair contracts."  
  
Suddenly Kagome's eyes brightened in recognition. "Does he have a short ponytail?"  
  
Sango nodded. "The one and only, though I do warn you to be careful around him because he will make...how should I put it...unpleasant advances on you with or without your invitation."  
  
"Ok," Kagome nodded hesitantly, not sure of what to say.  
  
"Let's order, shall we?" Sango asked, smiling. "I recommend the chicken chowder, it's my favorite."  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Waiter," Sango flagged one down. "We'd like two orders of chicken chowder and two glasses of water."  
  
"Coming right up," he said before disappearing into the steamy kitchen.  
  
"So how do you like it here so far?" Sango asked, turning back to face Kagome.  
  
Kagome squirmed. Truthfully, she did like it here, but what she couldn't handle was the real life breathing man next door to her at the office. "I like it," she started out. "But I don't know if I will stay here long. Things still aren't going well with Inuyasha and me," she finished, looking down at her hands.  
  
Sango looked like she was about to ask her something, but was interrupted by the waiter.  
  
"Here you go, ma'am," the waiter's sudden appearance made them forget the talk at hand. He handed them two streaming plates of their order.  
  
They both took a bite out of their bowls and sighed. It was delicious. Kagome could sense Sango's question coming up again and decided to switch to a safer subject. "Let's talk about you. How long have you lived here?"  
  
Kagome walked down the bustling sidewalk and headed to the park. She had a lot of things on her mind that she needed to let loose and the park seemed like the place to do it. She crossed the street and found herself by the entrance of the park. She began to walk into the park and let herself indulge on her thoughts. Things were too stressful at work. She would have to go look for a new job even though she really didn't want to. It was just that every time Inuyasha was around, she felt like her nerves were on the edge. She could never relax because Inuyasha was always cold towards her.  
  
Hearing some laughter, Kagome quickly looked up and saw that she had unconsciously walked to the Sakura trees where a young couple sat on a picnic cloth eating dinner together. Instantly, Kagome was hit by a sense of deja vu. She could only stand there as a happy, but bittersweet moment snuck into her mind:  
  


Kagome had just finished school and she was tired. Tired from all the studying she had to do for her finals.  
  
"Kagome!" A voice called.  
  
Kagome turned around and found herself face-to-face with Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted happily and ran to hug him. "I thought you said that you weren't coming to school today."  
  
He blushed as she pecked him quickly on the cheek. "I did, but now I finished what I wanted to do and I came here to take you to the park with me."  
  
"Why?" she asked curiously.  
  
He just smirked and said, "You'll see."  
  
Kagome prodded him to tell her, but he wouldn't give her a hint. Finally Kagome gave up and just followed him as he took her hand and led the way. As they came to the park, he told her to close her eyes. She grudgingly did so. He gently took her hands and pulled her along the park's paths until she felt her feet on a dirt path. She wondered where they were going and why it was taking so long.  
  
"This had better be good or you're in big trouble Inuyasha," she threatened. The only thing she heard from him was his laughter.  
  
"We're there," he said softly. "You can look now."  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly and gasped. There, in front of her was a beautifully set dinner with candles and wine on the table cloth.  
  
"Happy birthday, Kagome," he whispered in her ear, "it's not much but I hope you like it..."  
  
Kagome turned blindly and hugged him. "What are you talking about? This is the best birthday present that I have ever received. I don't want diamonds or pearls. That's not how I am and you should know that by now."  
  
Inuyasha blushed again as she kissed him gently on the lips. Afterwards, he smirked and led her lightly to the cloth. "I'm famished. Let's eat now."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said and laughed loudly; her laughter twinkling in the night air and surrounding them as well as the Sakura trees nearby. "You always know how to ruin everything, don't you?"  
  
Inuyasha just laughed as they sat down and began to eat. Kagome began to eat and as she took a bite out of the scrumptious food, she looked up to see Inuyasha staring at her with a tender look in his eyes.  
  
"What?" She asked him. "Do I have something stuck in my teeth?"  
  
"No," he hastily assured her. "It's just that I'm still surprised to this day..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the fact that you would choose to love a guy like me when there are many other guys out there who are better and richer than I am."  
  
Kagome's face softened and she scolded him, "Oh you. How many times have I told you that all that doesn't matter? I love you for who you are. Not for anything else.  
  
His violet eyes turned a soft hue as he heard her say that. "I'm so lucky to have you, Kagome," he said before kissing her fiercely. "I'm never going to stop loving you."  
  
  
  
Kagome jerked out of her reminiscence and was surprised to find a tear rolling down her cheek. That day had been one of the best days in her life and now, to this day, it was still the best birthday gift she had ever had; even better than the expensive diamond necklace that Naraku had given her on one of her later birthdays.  
  
She walked quickly down the dirt path and decided to go to the grocery store before heading on home. She did not want to remember that night anymore or the fact that she had discovered that she had lied to him. For that, she cold not forgive herself. As she began to walk, she thought back on her conversation with her mother and her eyes turned sorrowful. She was no good. Not only had she lied to Inuyasha, she had lied to her mother. "You're right, mama," she whispered into the quiet night air, "I really did love him, and I still do...ever so much. He was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I was stupid enough to let him go."  
  
"Kagome, there is someone here to see Inuyasha." Sango's voice broke through her thoughts and filled the quiet room.  
  
"Is it an appointment? Because I don't remember him having one."  
  
"No, but she is demanding to see him. Should I kick her out or send her bitchy ass in?"  
  
Kagome laughed. Trust Sango to cheer her up everyday. She knew that there was something going on between her and Inuyasha though she did not ask because she did not want to pry into their business. "Send her in. Inuyasha's at a meeting, but I'll see what to do about her. Thanks Sango."  
  
"No problem. Though if you need help in telling her to leave, just call me on the intercom and I'll be there in a flash. I took some martial arts class when I was a little kid," she said with a laugh and hung up.  
  
Kagome just shook her head and waited. She did not have to wait long. The sound of high heels could be heard as the woman entered the room. She was beautiful, though the scowl on her face marred the perfect features.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked rudely, looking Kagome up and down with a disgusted look on her face. "His servant, I presume?"  
  
Kagome face turned red and she held back the urge to shout at her. "Actually, I'm his secretary."  
  
"In other words, you're his servant," the woman said nonchalantly; looking at her long red nails.  
  
"Why you..." Kagome took a deep breath and counted to ten before she could look at the woman without grabbing her hair and slapping her. "Who are you?" It was Kagome's turn to question her.  
  
She smiled delightedly. "Who else? I'm his girlfriend." She looked at Kagome like she was the dumbest person on Earth. "Where is he?" She demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but he is at a meeting now and it may take a while for them to finish up."  
  
"I want you to call him now and tell him that his girlfriend is here."  
  
"I can't. You'll have to wait because he told me specifically not to bother him at this meeting."  
  
The woman's voice turned syrupy, but was laced with threat. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind because it's not just anyone, it's me. Now I'm sure you like your job here and I know you wouldn't want to lose your job with the biggest corporation in Japan, do you? If you don't do what I say, don't be too surprised if Inuyasha fires you one day in the near future. I have a big influence on him."  
  
"No," Kagome said in an even tone.  
  
Her voice turned nasty. "Why you-"  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
Instantly, both of them turned towards the voice and saw Inuyasha and Mirouku by the doorway.  
  
Her voice turned sugary. "Oh Inuyasha," she walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm. "Your secretary was so mean to me. I can't believe she was even hired to work for you. She wouldn't let me come see you," she turned and gave Kagome an accusing glare.  
  
Kagome met her accusing glare and only stopped when she saw Inuyasha look at her. She looked down at her feet.  
  
"That's because I told her not to disturb our meeting. She did her job like I told her to, Kikyo. I'm sorry, but even you can't disrupt the meeting."  
  
Kagome's head snapped up and she looked at him in surprise and a joy flashed through her face. She had thought Inuyasha would snub her to get Kikyo happy.  
  
Kikyo pouted at not getting her way and pulled him closer to her. Kagome felt a sharp pain at their closeness and she turned to walk away, not seeing him pull out of her grasp.  
  
"Are you taking me out to dinner tonight?"  
  
"I can't." He pointed to Mirouku who had sat down to look at a magazine by his desk. "There are a lot of contracts that Mirouku and I have to finish up by today. Why don't you go with your friends instead?"  
  
She pouted, but nodded grudgingly. She knew she could not win when she was against his work. "Fine, but you owe me dinner some other day."  
  
"Okay," he agreed quickly.  
  
She smiled triumphantly and left the room.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and turned around.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha," a sly voice broke in. "You and Kikyo still together after your dad introduced you to her and her family a year ago? How far have you made it with her?"  
  
"You pervert!" Inuyasha went up to him and hit him on the head. "I'm not like you." Inuyasha took a glance at the closed door that held Kagome inside. He knew that Kikyo had angered Kagome in some way and he wanted to go to apologize to her for whatever Kikyo had done, but he didn't have the nerve to, or the heart to. He was feeling things for her that should have remained dead. No, it was definitely not a safe thing to do. He turned away from the door and looked at the unconscious man on the floor. "Come on you pervert, let's get to work."  
  
Kagome stared at the calendar on her desk. Three weeks had already passed. Three weeks of tension and silence between them. Earlier last week, Sango and Mirouku had invited them to lunch and Kagome, not know Inuyasha would be there, had agreed. Inuyasha, thinking the same, had also agreed. That lunch had been the most uncomfortable that Kagome had ever eaten at. Mirouku and Sango had known that they had some kind of difference that they needed to settle and had saw the lunch date as a means to solve it. Boy, had they been wrong, Kagome thought bitterly. Kagome remembered the flash of hurt that had swept through her as she saw the angry look on his face when he saw them from afar. Correction: saw her from afar. Mirouku had tried to smooth things over, but the damage had been done. Kagome had sat through lunch with a forced smile on her face, as she tried to deny the fact that Inuyasha did not even want to have lunch near her. She bet that he had probably gone to his brother earlier on in the beginning to beg for a new secretary too, she thought sadly. She had stayed there for a while and had left with a complaint of a stomachache; trying to get as far away from the source of her pain as possible. Sango had caught up with her and had begged her not to be angry.  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it towards you," Sango had said to her.  
  
"Don't lie to me Sango. I have my own two eyes to see for myself,' Kagome said to her softly.  
  
"Oh hell. Sorry Kagome, I don't know why he's acting the way he is, though after today, I'm going to make sure he tells me everything," she vowed. "And I'm going to make sure he stops hurting you like that when you don't deserve it or else. Friend or no friend, I will make him stop no matter what."  
  
Kagome's eyes watered and she shook her head frantically. "No, don't. Don't hurt him. You don't understand, I do deserve it. More than you think. He's only doing to me what I did to him. It's only fair," she finished softly.  
  
Sango looked at her with concern and confusion in her eyes. "I-I don't understand, Kagome."  
  
Kagome eyes watered and tears shed down her face. Tears that Kagome had tried to restrain during lunch time. She told Sango the whole story through her tears and finally stopped after she finished. "And that is why he hates me, Sango," Kagome said, wiping away her tears with the tissues that Sango handed to her. "So it's not his fault. Don't hurt him."  
  
Sango hugged her tightly. "Oh Kagome." Her heart went out to the poor girl who was suffering. She could see that Kagome still loved him. But did he still love her? "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled. "Thanks for listening Sango, I've never told the whole story to anyone before, but I had to let it off my chest."  
  
Sango smiled sadly at her and led her to the restroom. "No problem at all."  
  
Sango waited by the swishing doors until she saw a familiar figure walk up to her. "Mirouku, what took you so long?" She demanded.  
  
He turned sheepish. "I-ah-confronted Inuyasha today at lunch time after both of you left and was not able to continue our conversation until after work. I still could not get anything out of him as to why he was so mean towards Kagome. He became angry in fact when I said I would go ask Kagome instead. And I would have, except that she had already left for the day."  
  
Sango's face turned grim. "Kagome told me what happened today and I will tell you, but you better not tell anyone, even Inuyasha," she threatened.  
  
Mirouku nodded weakly.  
  
"It seems like he is mad at her for something that happened six years ago. Something that involved a guy by the name of Naraku."  
  
"Naraku?!?"  
  
"Naraku," Sango confirmed with a nod of her head and began to tell him the story.  
  
Kagome trudged home; exhausted after the day's events. She had not meant to tell Sango everything, but her heart been loaded with so much weight that in the end, she had spilled everything to her. She grimaced. She didn't know what Sango thought of her anymore, but she had a feeling that Sango was not the kind of person to judge people like that. Spying the familiar building in front of her, Kagome walked quickly to the door and let herself in. She walked to her room and entered it. She was so tired today. Tomorrow, she would call her mother. Tonight she would go to sleep early. She went to go lay on the bed, but for some reason, sleep would not come. Instead, as she lay there bathed in the quietness of her apartment, a scene that she had unleashed earlier this afternoon came back to her in a rush. The scene that had started it all.  
  


Kagome was talking with Inuyasha in her backyard, when she heard her dad come towards them. "Kagome, we are having some important guests over in a bit so it would be wise to get ready for them."  
  
Kagome nodded and he left. "Do you want to stay for dinner, Inuyasha?" she asked him.  
  
He shook his head. "No. I don't want to intrude if there are guests coming. I'll see you tomorrow," he said and kissed her. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Kagome smiled at him as he left and walked dreamily to her room. Her dad stopped her though.  
  
"Kagome, I need to talk to you before the guests come over. It's very important."  
  
"What, papa?"  
  
He looked at her and motioned for her to sit next to him on the floor. "You know that your mother and I have been working very hard to afford a heart for your brother, ne?"  
  
"Yes, but what?" Kagome's voice was confused.  
  
"And you know that we are not succeeding in that yet."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"So we'd like you to date and marry someone who has more resources..."  
  
"You mean someone who is rich," Kagome stated bluntly.  
  
Her father nodded firmly. "And Inuyasha is not someone who can do that."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I love Inuyasha. And no matter what you say to me will stop me from loving him," Kagome said angrily. "I will not drop him just because of something like that."  
  
Her father became angry. "Why are you being selfish? Can't you see that your brother is in pain? Don't you want Souta to be a normal boy like everyone else?" His voice turned sorrowful. "I'm trying my best here and my best is just not good enough in these circumstances," he turned away.  
  
All the fight drained out of Kagome at seeing her father like that. Her eyes watered and she clenched her hands tightly; ignoring the pain that was slowly evading every corner of her heart. "Wh-what do you want me to do?" She asked him slowly; trying to control her emotions.  
  
"Marry Naraku."  
  
  
  
----  
----

Comments:

- For Kikyo fans: sorry for making Kikyo such a bad person, but I needed to do it for the purposes of my story. Gomen!

- Tenxjigoku: I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. '-' lol.

- Lady Mac: Thanks for your advice and information Lady Mac! I will try to apply your advice into the next chapters.

- Quiet Escapist: That was surprising wasn't it? Well I hope you learned more about it in this chapter.

- Shesshy-Slipperz/S.Wooz: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I picked him because it suited with the story. I hope you forgive me? '-'

- Inusapphrine: So do I Inusapphire. But on the other hand, your guesses are very good!

----  
  
----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Readers, tell me what you think! '-' Read and review! Please!


	4. Melting the ice

**Disclaimer:** sadly, I don't own the Inuyasha characters; Rumiko has that honor.

Hey readers, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, please be gentle. - Please read & review; constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

A/N: Thanks for all those who have taken the time to review!!! Like always, comments at the end of the chapter. Please forgive me for the short chapter. I did not get motivated enough by the number of reviews and so...No just kidding! '-' I was away this whole weekend at an uncle's house and just finished writing this chapter before going to a 3 day trip up north. Hopefully when I come back, there will be more reviews...Please? '-' How about I bribe you guys with a _long _chapter...with a cherry on top.

* * *

**Unspoken Words**

by: lady-rouge

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hey mom, it's me, Kagome."  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay? You sound tired."  
  
Kagome smiled. "No mama, I'm fine, really. I just called this morning to tell you that everything's great over here and that I miss you all very much."  
  
"Oh Kagome, we miss you too, especially Souta. When are you coming home to see us?"  
  
"Pretty soon. I don't want to come home until I have enough money for Souta's surgery. With this job, it won't be too long."  
  
"Okay dear. Don't work too hard at work, you hear?"  
  
"Yes mama. See you later."  
  
Kagome took the phone and stared at it for a moment, envisioning her mother's smiling face before setting it down. She missed her family so much and wanted their comfort because her life was full of so many tangles. She sighed. Things would all work out in the end. They had to. That was her motto that kept her going through life everyday. She turned and stared absently at the clear blue sky. Somehow, after six long years, she didn't really believe that anymore, but she kept feeding herself that lie, so that she would never have to face the truth. Never have to see that her life was going in the wrong direction. Never have to admit to herself that she had done something wrong in trying to help her family. The blue clouds in her view became unseeing as a scene took its place:  
  
  
  
"Kagome, this is Naraku. Naraku, this is my daughter Kagome."  
  
Kagome turned her eyes from the dark gloomy sky and looked at the young man in front of her. He had a pale complexion with long hair tied into a high ponytail. His dark eyes scrutinized her. She shivered a little at how cold his eyes were.  
  
"Hello Kagome," he said. "You're dad has told me many things about you."  
  
Kagome smiled hesitantly. "I hope they are all good things."  
  
He smiled, "They are. That is why I wanted to meet you. You have exceeded my expectations of you." He turned to Kagome's dad and his own. "You guys said she was pretty. How could you lie?" He turned to look back at her. "She's beautiful."  
  
Kagome blushed. She rarely blushed when Inuyasha called her that, but that was because she did feel beautiful when Inuyasha was around. He made her feel beautiful with his comments and tender looks. Having a stranger call her that was strange. Her dad smiled happily and looked at them expectantly.  
  
Naraku continued on, "I know this is really sudden, but if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to take you to dinner this Friday, May 17th for your birthday."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at him. "F-For my birthday?"  
  
He nodded solemnly. "Yes, for your birthday. You don't have any plans with anyone, do you?"  
  
Kagome looked frantically at her dad. He shook his head softly at her; reminding her of her promise. Kagome's eyes watered and she lowered her eyes.  
  
"No, no one."  
  
He took her hand and kissed it. She shook off the feeling of repulsion. "Then I will pick you up at 6:00 pm on Friday?"  
  
She nodded her head weakly.  
  
Her father smiled cheerfully and took their guests into the dining room. "Let's go eat dinner then, it looks like my wife has dinner ready," he motioned towards the room where his wife was standing by the doorframe.  
  
Kagome slowly lifted her eyes as she watched her father, Naraku and his dad walk into the room. Then she turned them towards her mother. Her mother gave her a sad smile as she looked at Kagome before turning away to assist the guests. Kagome looked at the happy scene and felt like she was drowning; suffocating. She felt so alone in this house; felt like she was the only one in the world. A tear trickled down her cheek. She was not as strong as she wanted to be. She needed Inuyasha's strong arms around her, but that could never happen anymore. Another tear fell and she wiped it angrily. She had to stop being so selfish. This was the right thing. Everything would work out in the end. It had to. Kagome got up from her position by the window overlooking the gloomy sky and joined them for dinner.  
  
  
  
Kagome jerked to a start when the phone rang. She glanced quickly at her watch and stifled a groan. Today was a busy day and she shouldn't have daydreamed like that. Well, it was too late to cry over spilled milk now. Sighing, Kagome swiveled around in her chair and answered the insistent phone call. She worked persistently all morning and had a short lunch with Sango before heading back to the office where Inuyasha and Mirouku were working non stop on a special contract with a corporation.  
  
It was getting dark outside when Kagome started to pack up and go. One glance at her wristwatch told her that it was now 7:16 and her stomach was making demands on her. It was time to pack up and go. She grabbed her purse in one hand, her work in the other and switched off the lights before shutting her office door. Ritually, like always, he was working to finish up something important at his desk and as she passed him to leave, she called him a goodnight. He grunted her an inaudible response and continued his work. She noticed that Sango was gone already as she passed her desk and smiled. Probably went out with Mirouku, she thought with a grin. They made a cute couple and it would be perfect if Mirouku stopped his womanizing ways.  
  
Opening the front door, she stepped out on the sidewalk. Feeling the cool breeze blow against her, she pulled her light jacket closer towards her and started to walk briskly towards her apartment; becoming lost in a sea of thoughts. She did not hear the quiet footsteps until a pair of bulky arms suddenly encircled her roughly.  
  
"Let go of me!" She became panicked and tried to swerve her head around to see who her aggressor was. He was a big guy draped in black. Seeing an ugly gleam in his eyes, she frantically tried to shove him off. "I – said," Kagome pulled her arms back to gain momentum, "let go of me!" She finished, thrusting her arms out to hit him in the chest. He was unmovable and the force caused her to fall on her back.  
  
He laughed leeringly at her and threw himself on top of her. His dirty hands roughly raked over her neck and she screamed; closing her eyes.  
  
Suddenly the weight disappeared and she slipped her eyes open. There, where the guy once was stood another figure and she scrambled to get away.  
  
"Kagome, wait!" A familiar voice called to her back yet she still ran. A hand grabbed her and she screamed; struggling to push him away. "Kagome, it's me, Inuyasha," a voice said urgently.  
  
She froze.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She turned around to meet his concerned gaze. "Inuyasha!" She yelled, relief washing away the fear that once filled her every fiber. Forgetting all the tensions between them and only seeing the safety beacon that he shown, she threw herself into his safe embrace. "I-I was so scared," she stuttered; burrowing her head into his shoulder. "T-Thank goodness you came."  
  
His hand tightened around her shoulders and he patted her back awkwardly. "It's okay Kagome, I'm here now. Did that bastard hurt you? If he did, I swear that I will break every bone in his unconscious body now," he growled; eyes looking swiftly over her body to see the damages. She looked shaken, but alright. If he had been even later, she would have been... his hands clenched tightly. He had decided to leave after her departure and had gotten outside when he heard a scream. Her scream. His heart had quickened and he had run towards it to see a bulking figure on top of Kagome. All he had seen was red as he ran towards him and thrown him off of her and hit him. And now she was crying. In his arms. He looked at her shaken form and he gripped her tightly to him. "I'll take you home, Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly. Her only response was a sniffle. He chuckled and gently guided her home.

"Inuyasha-san?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his paperwork to see Kagome standing by his doorway. She looked nervous and scared.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday." She broke the eye contact and stared down to the carpet. "I-don't know what I would of done if you hadn't come," she said shuddering slightly.  
  
Inuyasha almost went to comfort her but stopped himself. Yesterday, he had shown her more emotion than he would have liked her to see. And he had berated himself the whole morning when his emotions were not ruling his senses and actions and he could think clearly. "No problem," he said distantly and turned back to his work, but not before he caught her downcast look at his response.  
  
She turned to go to her room when his next sentence stopped her, "You're not hurt, are you? From yesterday, I mean." Kagome turned around, surprise evident on her face and smiled. "No, I'm fine thanks to you," she said softly and continued on her way.  
  
Seeing her smile, a warm started to blossom in his heart. A slight smile tugging on his face, Inuyasha tuned back to his work.

Kagome smiled at her paperwork. After her talk with Inuyasha, she had been in such a good mood. She sat there for a while and jumped out of her seat when the door opened suddenly.  
  
"Kagome-san"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha's face in surprise.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha-san?"  
  
"Starting tonight, when you leave, my driver will drive you home since I stay late," he told her with a don't-argue-with-me tone.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "That's very kind of you, Inuyasha-san, but there's no need," Kagome said gently; feeling touched at his statement. "What happened yesterday won't happen today," she finished.  
  
"But I insist. I'll feel better if you do this. Anyways if anything happens to you, it'll cause me too much trouble. I'll have to look for a new secretary," he said, shrugging indifferently; averting his gaze.  
  
Kagome bit back a smile and the urge to hug him. Inuyasha was so sweet in his own way even though he never showed it. Maybe he was starting to forgive her. She prayed that he was because she could not live if he didn't. "Sure, thanks Inuyasha-san."  
  
"Feh," he said, tilting his chin up and leaving her room.

Kagome could only smile and shake her head. maybe things would turn out all right after all.

----

----

Comments:

Black wolf girl: Don't worry, this will definately be an Inu/kag story!

Shesshy-Slipperz/S.Wooz: I promise to check out your stories soon! I have so much things to do, but when I get the chance, you bet I will come check them out!

prettygirl24: The part where they both break up will be coming soon...hopefully by chapter 6. Sorry if it's too long of a wait for you, but you'll understand it more where I put it.

Everyone else: Thanks for your comments and I will try to update ASAP!


	5. Blossom

****

**Disclaimer:** sadly, I don't own the Inuyasha characters; Rumiko has that honor.

Hey readers, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, please be gentle. '-' Please read & review; constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

A/N: First and foremost, I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review my humble story. I appreciate it very much! Secondly, I'd like to apoligize for taking such a **long **time to update. I can not tell you guys how sorry I am, but you cannot believe how hectic, chaotic, etc. my life is right now. I just found out that we're moving 3 weeks ago and so the whole entire time has seen me cleaning and fixing the house and I'm so tired right now. I also went to camp last week to top it all off, but anyways, the next chapter is finally here and it's much longer than the other ones like I promised though this chapter is more focused on the developing relationgship between Inuyasha and Kagome .

* * *

**Unspoken Words**

by: lady-rouge

* * *

Chapter 5 

"Hey Kagome," Sango called cheerfully as she passed the main desk.

"Hey Sango," Kagome smiled in return.

"Is that cup of coffee for me?" Sango teased.

"Sorry Sango," Kagome laughed. "This cup has someone's name on it already."

"Inuyasha, perhaps?" Sango said with a gleam in her eye. "Have you guys patched things up between you two?" Sango asked, indicating towards the two cups of coffee.

Kagome smiled shyly. "Well, not really, but I think that he is willing to talk to me more after an incident occurred…"

Her curiosity perked, Sango stopped writing and looked at Kagome, whose face held a pink tint. "What incident?"

Kagome shuffled her feet and whispered, "After I was almost raped-"

"What!?!" Sango interrupted; shocked.

Kagome looked panicked and hurried to correct Sango's conclusion. "Hush Sango, I don't want anyone else to hear." She looked around quickly before coming closer to her. "I almost was, but Inuyasha came and saved me."

"And so that was why you were riding his limo yesterday? Because he wanted you safe?"

"I came to the impression that he did it because he did not want to waste time looking for a new secretary-"

"That's bullshit, Kagome. If you believe that, then you really are out of it," Sango interrupted. "Don't you see, it shows that he still cares for you."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't think so, but I do hope that he at least has forgiven me."

Sango just gave her a long look and sighed. It was no use arguing with Kagome. She could only hope for the best for both of them. "Okay, I'll talk to you in details later alright?"

Kagome nodded her head and continued on her walk to their office with the two cups of streaming coffee balanced in her hands. She walked steadily down the long hallway until she reached the familiar oak door with the silver heading. She opened it gently and walked up to Inuyasha, who was immersed in his work. Her heart gave a slam as she looked at him and lost her nerve at the last minute. She suddenly felt stupid to think that he would want a cup of coffee when he could get it in an instant from anyone. She started to turn around. She would give the cup to Sango instead. Just as she was about to turn, Inuyasha looked up. Captivated by his violet orbs, she stepped forward to his desk.

"Here you go, Inuyasha-san," Kagome said, setting the Styrofoam cup on his desk. He looked startled as he realized what it was. "Black as you like it."

He turned to her with an astonished look. "Is this for me?" he asked.

Despite her embarrassment, she laughed at his bewildered expression. "Of course it's for you silly. Who else? I stopped at the coffee shop today and thought you'd like one too since you're always to busy to grab one in the morning," she ended shyly.

"Thanks Kagome," he said gruffly before taking a sip. "It's really good," he said before turning around. "Oh and I left your work on your desk," he told her.

"Thank you Inuyasha-san." Kagome said and a warm smile curved unconsciously on her face as she looked at him before turning away to start another day of work. This incident set the mood for the next couple of days as they both worked together.

* * *

Kagome gazed quickly around the well-lit room where waiters smoothly bustled in and out of the doors with heaping trays of food before turning back to the attention of her co-workers, Mirouku and Sango. At the moment they were in the midst of a usual disagreement and Kagome could not help but smile at their cute display of affection towards each other. _Or lack of it_, she winced as she heard the all too familiar slap directed towards Mirouku; compliments all too happily given by Sango and her furious temper.

"Ahem…" Kagome gave a polite cough and looked at Sango. She did not want to heighten Sango's wrath any further than it already was. Sango tore her angry look from Mirouku and settled on Kagome. Her angry look instantly changed and she flashed Kagome a warm smile.

"Sorry about that display of violence," Sango said with a smile, "but I swear, Mirouku is such a pervert," she ended it by giving the slowly awaking Mirouku a threatening look. He raised his hands meekly in defeat and settled down.

"No more Sango, please. I promise not to do it anymore…" Sango gave a triumphant smile. "…until we are alone together tonight," he finished, giving her a lecherous grin. Sango shot him a look of fury and would have knocked him over again, but was interrupted by the arrival of their waiter.

"Your dinner is ready," he proclaimed before setting down the three streaming plates of their Italian food in front of them and turning around to leave them alone. "Please call me if you need any assistance," he called over his shoulder as he entered the kitchen and disappeared from their sights. They all turned their attention to the delicious food in front of them and soon started to eat; nobody saying a word.

"Yum," Mirouku said after taking a couple bites of his pasta, "Too bad Inuyasha is not here with us to enjoy this delicious delicacy."

Kagome stopped chewing and looked at Mirouku. "Why couldn't he come?"

"From what I heard, he had to go to his grandmother's place and help her with her job because it was getting busy," Mirouku said thoughtfully, his brows furrowed in concentration, as if trying to remember something from long ago. "He couldn't make it tonight, but Sango and I are here in his place to inform you of the charity benefit that the Takahashi Corporation holds for the Shikon Orphanage Home of Children annually."

Kagome's eyes shot up in surprise before a pleased smile swept over her face. "A…charity benefit? I didn't know you guys did one," she said. "Tell me all about it," she told them; her interest growing.

Sango gave her a smile before starting. "Every year, we host a festival in early May where there is food, dancing, music and games featured for fun. The children of the orphanage come to the benefit to enjoy themselves and in the end, all the money earned in the festival goes to them."

"It sounds like fun," Kagome said softly, her mind seeing the orphaned children in her mind and her heart went out to them.

"It is, Kagome," Mirouku told her. "Interacting with the children is a great experience for the soul and I personally enjoy it."

"When is it?" Kagome asked.

"This Saturday."

"Oh." Her eyes widened. "Is everyone in the company expected to go?"

"Sesshoumaru would like everyone to," Sango informed her. "And when he wants you to go, it's not a good idea to contradict him, especially since he is the boss around here.

"Would it be rude of me to ask why he hosts a charity benefit for orphaned kids when he does not even seem the sort to like kids?" Kagome asked timidly.

Sango laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "Don't be shy about it, I had that same thought when I first heard about the festival too. It's because of his son Shippo."

Kagome was shocked. "His…son?" She choked out. "I didn't know he had a son."

Mirouku laughed at her expression. "Not only a son, Kagome, but a wife too."

Kagome's eyes widened even further. "Wow…" she breathed. "Please elaborate more."

Sango continued. "Well, due to an accident, Rin, Sesshoumaru's wife became unable to bear a child for a period of time. Since they both really wanted a child, they decided to adopt one. This is where Shippo, their adorable son comes in. Having been orphaned at a young age herself, Rin wanted to help another orphan and so they came to the orphanage where Rin used to stay and were captivated immediately by Shippo's cute personality. Feeling thankful to the orphanage for taking care of the two most important people in his life, he decided to help them in return," Sango finished. "I know it doesn't fit well with his personality here at work and I know it's hard to digest, but believe me, when you see him with them, you'll see the other side of him. Both of them bring the better side of him out. That's why we wished Rin worked in the building with us, but we can't always get what we want, can we?" Sango said, laughing.

"That's not true, Sango," Mirouku's voice said slyly; his eyebrows wiggling up and down in suggestion, "because you got me."

Kagome could only look at Sango's murderous glare directed towards Mirouku and laugh. Those two were the perfect match.

* * *

"Did Mirouku and Sango tell you about the festival this Saturday?" Inuyasha asked distractedly to Kagome as she entered the office. He was working on some papers and was in the midst of them when Kagome came into work.

Kagome flashed him a quick smile. "Yeah they told me everything and I was surprised to hear that you guys do this every year."

"Keh!" Inuyasha said. His voice suddenly turned guarded: "We're not heartless, you know," he said warily to her; a double meaning in his eyes. Kagome felt like it was a punch in her stomach and closed her eyes briefly for a moment. She wouldn't be able to handle it if Inuyasha brought it up now. Things were going so well… She opened her eyes again and pleaded silently with him. He didn't say anything, but only looked at her with a searing gaze.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Kagome said softly to him and turned her eyes downward. She thought that he had forgiven her for that, but it seemed that she was wrong. She looked up from the soft carpet to his hard eyes and suddenly, Kagome felt so tired and drained. She didn't have the energy or the will to fight his painful accusations anymore. Her shoulders slumped a little and the bright light in her eyes dimmed. The change in her unwillingly worried Inuyasha and he suddenly became mad at himself for being the cause of her present state.

"You're right, I did. I'm sorry."

Kagome's head jerked up in surprise and gave him the biggest smile she could muster. She met his searching eyes and looked for a sign of a truce.

Inuyasha looked at the beautiful woman in front of him and felt his heart give a tight squeeze. This woman had hurt him before and was pleading with him now for another chance.

And he was going to give it to her.

Even though it was she who had shattered his heart into many pieces, he could not stop himself any more than a moth could to a flame. Those warm eyes of hers undid him and he felt his resolve to hate her melt. He held her eyes and managed a small smile; indicating that he accepted.

* * *

Kagome gazed around at the festival. It was only 8:22 AM, but it was already getting busy. Families and employees of the Takahashi Corporation were already there and enjoying themselves. She could smell cotton candy from the entrance where she was waiting for Mirouku, Sango and Inuyasha and hear the music playing on the main stage. She glanced at her wristwatch and started to tap her feet gently against the black gravel ground to the music. _8:29._ Only one more minute before the designated time that they were supposed to meet together and go greet the children from the orphanage. She was about to go find a seat when her name rang across the grounds.

"Kagome!" She glanced up to see Mirouku, Sango and Inuyasha coming towards her. Mirouku looked like he had been running. She could tell by the loose hair and disheveled clothes that he wore. Kagome smiled at the picture that that brought. She had never seen Mirouku run except after girls and from Sango's wrath.

"Kagome," Mirouku panted and bent over to rest his hands on his knees. "We have to hurry and go to the side entrance because they are already there."

Kagome looked at him. "How do you know that?" She asked him curiously.

"Since Inuyasha and Sango did not want to run all over the festival looking for Sesshoumaru, they bullied me to run to find him instead and confirm the arrival of the orphanage with him. Since you weren't there to help me, I had no choice but to do so," Mirouku complained. "Aren't they such good friends?"

"Keh, stupid!" Inuyasha snorted, "You needed the exercise anyways." Sango smirked and nodded in agreement.

Mirouku gave a wounded look and then shook his head; a smile twitching at his mouth. "Last time I checked, friends were supposed to help bring up your self-esteem, not lower it!"

"You checked wrong, dumbass! Check again!" Inuyasha said. "Friends are supposed to tell you the truth, not what you want to hear, wiseass."

Mirouku could only shake his head and laugh. "Alright, enough abuse of me for today. Let's go bring the children in."

With that, they hurried over to the side entrance and opened the gates. Two parked buses came into Kagome's sight and she tried unsuccessfully to see within them. Spotting the four people, the head of the orphanage came out of the first bus. She was a woman with graying hair and sparkling eyes.

"Hi Inuyasha, Sango, Mirouku and…?" She looked at Kagome. "I don't think I've ever met you before, young lady."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm new here."

"I see," the woman said. "I'm Ayame Misichi and I'm the head of the Shikon Orphanage Home of Children. Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Kagome said politely.

Ayame gave her a smile and turned around. "Alright, I'll go get the kids and let them come to you guys." She walked into each of the buses; seeming to say something in each one to the excited kids. Right after she got out of the last bus, little kids started swarming out of them. Kagome looked at the bubbling kids and smiled at them. She observed their carefree expressions as they got out and began to walk over to where they stood. All of a sudden, Kagome saw a quick flash of movement at the corner of her eye and looked quickly over to identify what it was. It was a young boy around the age of four with spiky brown hair who was running towards them now and Kagome became confused until she saw him run past her and shouted.

"Inu!" The little boy yelled happily to Inuyasha who was busy talking to Mirouku. His head snapped up at his name and his eyes widened in surprise as the boy launched himself into his arms. Inuyasha caught the boy with a grunt from the impact. "Inu!" The boy shouted again; twining both of his arms around Inuyasha's neck and hugging him tight. "I missed you."

"Hey buddy," Inuyasha said gruffly; ruffling his short hair. "I missed you too."

"Inu!" His name rang through the field by many different voices and was soon followed by the loud patter of many feet. Kagome watched the scene with awe as she saw the laughing children run up to Inuyasha's tall body and encircle him; all begging him for a hug.

"Oi brats, get off of me!" He said to them, though he made no attempt to do so. They only giggled and huddled closer. Inuyasha's eyes softened as he looked at them and a smile played at his mouth. "Alright, how about you guys get off of me and I promise that I will take you guys to go ride rides and eat cotton candy right now."

"Yeah, Inu is the best!" They said happily and skipped along with him as they entered the park to go look for the promised treats.

"Wait, Inu! I can't catch up!" A small voice shouted. Kagome turned to see a little girl who looked like she had attempted to tie her shoes before coming to them try to run up to Inuyasha and them. The little girl tried to speed up, but ended up tripping over her untied shoelace and sprawled on the ground. Her big eyes began to water and her lip began to tremble. Kagome began to run to the girl, but stopped when she saw that Inuyasha had sprinted to her and had already picked her up.

"Are you okay, Suki?" He said gently to her; patting her head and examining her arms and legs. Kagome, Sango and Mirouku went over to them to investigate the girl's injuries. Luckily there was none. "You shouldn't have run, Suki," he scolded her gently.

Suki burrowed her head into his chest and protested, "I just wanted to ride the rides and eat the cotton candy with you guys, Inu."

"Come on," Inuyasha said gently to her; taking her hand into his, "We don't want everyone to go ahead without us, do we?"

"Oh no," she said; shaking her head; making her small curls bounce around her face and pulled on Inuyasha to hurry. Inuyasha let himself be pulled by her to go catch up, but not before throwing Kagome a small smile.

Kagome could only stare at his moving back. He was…amazing. Seeing Inuyasha with those kids made her achingly remember of another time long ago when he used to be like that with her. Another time when he used to love her. _Sometimes_ s_he wished_…_desperately wished that…_ Kagome shook her head. No use trying to go back into the past and trying to wish for stuff that would never come true. What was done was done and could not be changed.

"Can you believe it?" Mirouku asked her; stepping up to her with Sango with at his side.

"Believe what?" Kagome asked, confused as to what he was talking about.

Mirouku tilted his in Inuyasha's direction, where he was walking with the energetic children. "Inuyasha. He's so popular with the kids, it's unbelievable."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was oblivious to the attention that he was getting and a fond look entered her eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes still hungrily drinking in the sight of him.

"I mean with his kind of attitude everyday, I'm surprised that the kids love him so much. It's been this way since he came to this company. It's like he has this way with them that makes them feel comfortable around him."

Kagome nodded; still mesmerized by his figure and said without thinking, "He does."

"Oh really?" Mirouku's voice became sly and he looked at her closely, "Please elaborate more Kagome, I'm interested to hear about this other side. It seems like you are familiar with it."

Those words were like a splash of water and she tore her gaze from Inuyasha. She turned to face Mirouku and Sango. "Like you said, he does have a way with them," she tried to cover up; her face taking on a pink hue. She didn't want them thinking that she had feelings for Inuyasha when she didn't have the right to. Sango and Mirouku probably agreed with her too, after hearing her story. Mirouku looked like he wanted to push the conversation further, but one threatening look from Sango stopped him and he sighed in defeat. Kagome sighed in relief and gave Sango a grateful smile. Sango nodded in understanding and was about to say something when Inuyasha's anxious voice carried over to them.

"Come on, you slow pokes!" He shouted to them. "I-I kind of need the help! They're gonna be the death of me," he said, looking frantic.

Kagome, Sango and Mirouku looked at all the kids fighting to be his partner and at his frantic gaze and they laughed. Hearing their laughter, Inuyasha looked over at Sango and Mirouku's laughing face and then looked at Kagome's and a smile broke over his face and he chuckled; realizing the hilarity of it all. Her heart skipped a beat at that and she blushed. She could not help it. If he smiled like that more often, she knew that more girls would be falling all over him. They would be transfixed by the way his smile transformed his face and softened his features, like she was. She shook away the dangerous thoughts in her traitorous mind and hurried towards him as he beckoned for them to hurry. Now was not the time to ponder on such things.

* * *

"…And so I'd like to thank the Takahashi Corporation for their generosity in helping the Shikon Orphanage Home for Children and for making their lives much better." Ayame's eyes watered and she stopped for a while; trying to regain control of herself. "I don't know if you guys know how much this means to this place or the children, but it really affects them and I'd like to thank everyone for this beautiful gift." Ayame bowed her head and walked off the main stage with the check in her hand. She looked over to the tired, but contented children and she smiled. All her life, she had wished for an opportunity like this to befall her little home for orphans and now that it did, she still could not believe it. "Come on children," she said to them; trying to rouse the fatigued ones. "It's time to go home." The children gave a sad look to her and she almost cried. She hated to be the one who ended their fun, but if she didn't do it, no one would. The group of children that clustered Mirouku, Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha did not thin until they had walked to the doors of the buses. Ayame stood there and waited until they had all given their hugs to the four co-workers, especially Inuyasha and then hustled them in.

"Goodbye!" The little voices of the children called out to them and it echoed silently there until the last bus had turn away from sight.

They watched it until they heard no more and then turned to go home. "Man, every year I keep forgetting how tiring it is to watch kids," Mirouku said with a tired yawn.

"Or maybe it's just because you're getting old, monk."

Mirouku turned to Inuyasha and tried to give Inuyasha a death glare. Inuyasha was unfazed. Sighing, Mirouku groaned. "No one's ever afraid of me, not even the kids today. I asked one of the little boys not to pull my ponytail, but he did not heed my words and so I threatened him with no cotton candy, but he just stuck his tongue at me and ran to Inuyasha."

"He's a smart one because he knew that I would have kicked your sorry ass if you had tried anything funny," Inuyasha said, smirking.

"I bet you can't!" Mirouku said defiantly; puffing up his chest and trying to enhance the display of muscle in his arms by flexing it.

"You wanna bet?"

Mirouku gulped. "How about we just ask the beautiful ladies here instead for their opinion. He forced a laugh. "No need to go to such extremes to prove such a menial thing, Inuyasha." He turned to Sango and then to Kagome. "Ladies," he coughed. "So, who do you think is stronger?"

Sango just snorted. "Inuyasha wins, hands down."

Mirouku turned to Kagome and gave her a pleading look. Kagome looked at his pathetic look and then at Inuyasha and then back again. It was too much. Kagome burst into laughter and said, "I'd have to say that I agree with Sango," she teased.

Inuyasha flashed Mirouku a cocky grin and Mirouku scowled. He threw his hands up in the air dramatically and shouted, "Why is everyone against me today! I think everyone just hates me because I'm too handsome for my own good."

"In your dreams, you sore loser," Inuyasha said, the smirk still in place.

Mirouku just shook his head and grinned. "I'm hungry guys, how about we go to that new Chinese restaurant that just opened. I heard that it's really good."

"No, I think we should go to that Thai restaurant by Sango's house," Inuyasha said, "I **know** that it's really good."

Mirouku shook his head in disagreement. "Have you ever heard of the saying that you're supposed to be open-minded?"

"Not in my world."

Mirouku groaned, "I'm not going to get anywhere with Inuyasha. He turned to Sango and Kagome: "Beautiful ladies, what is your opinion? Please do not disappoint me again," he said solemnly.

"I've also ate at that Thai restaurant and I love it, so I'm with Inuyasha," Sango said bluntly; giving him no room to argue.

Mirouku groaned again. "I have a feeling that I'm going to lose again." He turned to Kagome and sighed dramatically. "Go ahead, tell me that you also want Thai food. It's no use to fight you guys any more."

Kagome looked at their expectant faces. She didn't know which side to go on. She really wanted Chinese food, but she didn't want a huge fuss about it since it seemed like Mirouku had accepted his fate to eat at the Thai restaurant. "Um…I kind of want to eat at the Chinese restaurant, but we don't have to," she said, feeling embarrassed. She looked away. She was making a big deal of such a little thing. Suddenly, she felt stupid. "Actually, I changed my-"

"Fine, we're going to the Chinese Restaurant," Inuyasha said firmly.

Kagome turned to him in surprise as well as Mirouku and Sango. "We don't have to," Kagome said softly. "I don't mind eating-"

"But I changed my mind too," Inuyasha said, giving her a smile and her heart did a somersault. "I think I do want Chinese food today. Sorry Sango," he turned to her apologetically."

Sango just shrugged with a smile. "Chinese food is good too, I don't mind."

"Wow, Kagome," Mirouku said. "We need you to eat with us more often. You have great influence on Inuyasha."

"Keh!" Inuyasha denied, but a faint blush stole its way onto his face; giving him away. "I just changed my mind, that's all."

Kagome blushed from Mirouku's comment and from Sango's knowing look and turned her head away to hide her burning cheeks. _Could it be true…? What Mirouku said?_ She wondered, but shook her head as she looked at Inuyasha who was now arguing with Mirouku and Sango over what was the best Chinese food that they had ever eaten. _No, it wasn't even possible anymore… _She should be grateful for whatever distant relationship that Inuyasha offered and not be greedy for anything more.

"So what's your opinion, Kagome?" Mirouku's sly voice broke into her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Which one do you think is better: Lo Mien, dumplings or egg rolls?"

Kagome groaned.

* * *

"Man, that was good," Mirouku sighed as he sat back in his seat; patting his hands over his full stomach. "I think I ate too much though."

"Thank goodness I'm not driving in the same car with Mirouku today. I brought my car today," Inuyasha said happily; leaning back in his seat as well."

Sango sulked and looked at Mirouku. "You better not puke on me, Mirouku, or you're dead."

Mirouku gulped, "Oh I would never do it willingly Sango."

"Good," she said with a smile and turned to look at the rest of the group. "Are you guys ready to go?"

Kagome nodded along with everyone and waited as Sango waved for the check from the waiter. The waiter hurriedly came up to them and tore off their bill. "Here you go and thank you for coming," he said politely; handing it to Sango. "We hope you enjoyed the food."

"It was delicious," Kagome said to him and smiled. He smiled back and left to assist on the other customers. Kagome turned back down to get her purse, but Inuyasha halted her.

"I'll pay." Kagome looked at him in surprise, but shook her head.

"That's okay. It's not much, I don't mind."

"No, but I insist," he said firmly, leaving her no room to argue. Kagome again shook her head to tell him no, but Mirouku's voice stopped her.

"Oh come on, Kagome," Mirouku said. "Let tonight be ladies night. We'll treat you ladies today. Think of it as our treat. I'll pay for Sango and Inuyasha will pay for you."

Kagome again shook her head. "I don't want to be a burden. I can pay for myself."

Sango interrupted her this time. "Don't be silly Kagome, if the guys say they'll pay, let them pay because it's not too often this happens," she winked. "Let's accept, Kagome."

Kagome looked around at them. Should she let Inuyasha pay for her? She looked at Inuyasha's expectant face and Sango's encouraging face and gave in. "All right, just this once, okay?" She said in defeat and gave Inuyasha a smile. "Thanks Inuyasha. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," he said, returning the smile and grabbed Mirouku to go with him to pay the meal at the front desk. "Why don't you guys head on outside and wait for us?" He said to them before they disappeared around the corner.

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and led them out. "This day has been so wonderful," Sango said happily to Kagome. "Not only do we get to play with the kids and have fun, but we also get a free dinner. This is so awesome."

"You've never enjoyed the other years?" Kagome asked, confused.

"I did, but it was never this fun because I was the only girl. But now that you're here, we got a free meal and I feel much better not only being the only female here."

"Oh," Kagome smiled and tightened her arm hold on Sango. "Me too."

"I also realized that Inuyasha was never this outgoing and generous until you came along either." Sango commented softly to Kagome; giving her an intelligent stare that said what Kagome was afraid to see.

Kagome blushed at what Sango's stare said and asked: "I'm not sure what you mean."

She looked at her and said: "I mean that Inuyasha was never this gentle, this friendly until recently. I don't think he hates you as you think he does, Kagome." At those words, Kagome's heart surged; wishing what Sango said to be true.

"I wish you were right, Sango," Kagome said softly; a sad edge to her words. "But I-"

"We're back!" Mirouku's loud voice echoed in the parking lot. "Who's ready to head on home?"

At his voice, both girls forgot their conversation and turned towards him and Inuyasha. "Yeah, it's getting late," Kagome said looking at her watch. "I should probably head on home. Thanks for today, you guys. It was really fun and I'll see you all on Monday," she said waving before turning around to head to the bus station.

"Wait Kagome." Inuyasha's voice stopped her. She turned around and tilted her head towards him in acknowledgement. "Do you need a ride?"

Kagome looked at his earnest face and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thanks anyways."

She started walking but the hand he put on her shoulder halted her. "I don't want you to walk alone, Kagome. I don't want you to get hurt again," he said softly to her. Her eyes slanted to look at his concerned face. "Please."

Looking at him, she could not say no. She nodded hesitantly. "Thank you."

He nodded and took her arm; leading her to his car. They got into the car and waved to Sango and Mirouku before they drove off. As they drove in silence to Kagome's house, Kagome could not help but wonder what she was getting herself into.

* * *

The day looked like it was going to be very warm today with its bright sun radiating its warmth in the sky and the blueness that stretched endlessly across the sky. Kagome pulled herself away from her big window in her office and went to go sit in her desk where a high pile of work was stacked and waiting for her. She sighed at the pile of work and started to look over them. It had been a week since the festival had taken place. She sighed happily. About a week since Inuyasha had driven her home. That night, he had been so sweet and had said goodnight so tenderly to her before leaving her in her apartment. She had watched him until his car had disappeared down the street. She smiled and leaned to do her work. Today she and Inuyasha were going out to eat lunch with Sango and Mirouku at the café across the street and she couldn't wait. Suddenly a buzz on her phone broke the silence and a voice broke through.

"Kagome?" Hearing Sango's voice, Kagome picked up the phone.

"What's up Sango?"

"Nothing much. There's an unscheduled visitor for Inuyasha."

Curiosity took a hold of Kagome. "Who is it?"

"Kikyo."

Jealousy flared through Kagome. For a while, she had forgotten that Kikyo was Inuyasha's girlfriend. After that incident with her, Kikyo never came anymore. She wondered what Kikyo wanted this time. "Send her in. Inuyasha's not busy at this moment. He's at his desk actually."

"Okay, but you better get your weapons ready because she doesn't really look like she's in a good mood today."

A small smile quirked at Kagome's mouth. "Thanks, Sango. See you and Mirouku at lunch then." She hung up the phone and got up to go inform Inuyasha of his visitor. He had fallen a sleep at his desk; the work he was working on spread and forgotten all over his desk as he slept. She felt hesitant to wake him from his much needed sleep because he always worked so hard, but one way or another he was going to wake up, if not by her, then Kikyo. Jealousy clutched her heart at the thought of Kikyo touching him spurred her to wake him up. She walked up to him and gently shook him. "Wake up, Inuyasha. You have a visitor."

His eyelids fluttered, but he went back to sleep. "Just five more minutes, Kag," he said tiredly before burrowing his head into his arm. Hearing the nick name that he used to tease her with when they were in high school brought tears to her eyes and she blinked rapidly to make them go away as well as the deep longing in her that had stirred to life at that one small word. He didn't know what he was saying. He was still a sleep, she excused.

"Inuyasha," she said more urgently; shaking him.

"Wha-" he started and opened his eyes; blinking away the sleepiness to remember where he was. He chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry Kagome. I kind of knocked out."

A delighted laugh broke out of Kagome and she nodded. "You could say that." Her voice turned more serious. "I just came to tell you that Kikyo is on her way right now to visit you."

"Oh." An emotion that looked like disappointment swept through his eyes, but was quickly gone which made Kagome wonder if she had imagined it all. "Thank you," he said to her before she turned away." She nodded and went to her room. As she sat in her desk, she heard the oak doors open and a shrill voice that did not escape her exclaim

"Inuyasha, darling, I've missed you."

Kagome could not hear his replies, but she did hear Kikyo.

"Things have been so busy with my modeling in America, but now that I'm back, let's go to lunch," she cooed to Inuyasha. Kagome grimaced at her tone and tried to tune them out. It looked like Inuyasha would not be joining them for lunch today. She tried to shove away the disappointment that rose up at that thought, but it was futile. "But why not?" Kagome could hear her whine and could imagine the pout that came easily to her mouth. Confusion spread over Kagome as she realized what Inuyasha just said and she tried to lean closer to the door to hear what was going on. "Can't you just cancel the lunch appointment and come with me?" Kagome could hear the inaudible response and hear Kikyo's sugary voice. "Oh fine, but you owe me dinner tomorrow night." Kagome could not hear anything and then: "I'll be seeing you soon," she giggled and then left. A sense of happiness spread over her as she realized that Inuyasha would be joining them and she smiled though she felt guilty for wanting such things. That right did not belong to her anymore yet she could not break from that habit. She shoved all thoughts about Inuyasha and Kikyo from her mind and continued to work. Time flew by as Kagome worked and she became oblivious to her surroundings until the loud knock on her door jerked her from her thoughts.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called. "You ready for lunch?"

Hearing him, Kagome smiled and her eyes brightened. "Hai. I'm coming." She got up and followed him out the door as they went to lunch. As they passed Sango's desk, Kagome saw that it was already empty. Looks like they're already there, she thought. They strolled to the café and immediately noticed the loud couple near the back of the place. Kagome rolled her eyes at the normal scene that was in front of her and laughed.

"Look Sango, they're here," Mirouku said; trying to distract her from the death that he saw for himself in Sango's murderous eyes. It wasn't a good one, but it worked. Sango turned around and waved at them.

"Inuyasha, Kagome! Over here!" They returned the gesture and walked over to them. Kagome set her purse down to Inuyasha and turned to him, "I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick, okay? If the waiter comes, can you order whatever you get for me too?"

"Keh!"

Kagome just smiled. "Thanks Inuyasha," she said and walked away.

Inuyasha watched her go and did not notice Mirouku looking at him until he tapped him on the shoulder. "See something you like?" He asked lecherously. Caught, Inuyasha turned red and bonked him on the head. "Get your mind out of the gutter, you lecher!"

"Geez, just being observant," Mirouku said, rubbing his head.

"Both of you hush," Sango said to them urgently. "I have something to say."

"What?" Mirouku asked, Inuyasha's abuse suddenly forgotten.

"I was thinking…you guys know that it's May 12th right?"

"Yeah, so what?" Inuyasha said, not sure where Sango was leading them.

"Don't you guys know what's in May?"

Mirouku scratched his head. "Is there a holiday?"

"Oh you bakas!" Sango said exasperated, throwing her hands up. "No!"

"What is it then?" Inuyasha asked. "Spill it out will ya?"

Sango looked around real quick to make sure no one was there before she turned back to them and leaned in. "It's her birthday."

"Whose?" Mirouku asked confused.

"Kagome's."

"When is it?" Mirouku asked again.

"May 22nd," Inuyasha whispered the answer as Sango said it and a flash of pain swept through him; engulfing his whole body.

Sango was oblivious to his pain and kept on going. "So I was thinking of doing a surprise party for her on that day."

"That sounds great," Mirouku said. "How did you know, Sango?"

"I saw it on her application," Sango said triumphantly.

"Inuyasha," Mirouku turned to him. "I'm disappointed in you. I can't believe you forgot her birthday."

Inuyasha averted his eyes and snorted. "I just did," he said casually; trying to suppress the hectic turmoil inside of him. "Don't tell me you have always remembered everyone's birthday."

"Fine, you get this round," Mirouku said reluctantly to Inuyasha. "I guess we should order now and talk about the details later," Mirouku said as he saw the waiter come up to them to get their orders.

Seeing their attention directed elsewhere for the moment, Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. Then his eyes darkened as he remembered the center of their talk and what Mirouku had accused him of. Mirouku was right about a lot of stuff, but this time he was wrong.

_How could he have forgotten that date when that was the day that had shattered his whole world? _

Comments:

Obsessive Starchaser: I think this story will end up to be about 15 chapters, but that is a rough estimate '-'

KajiMika: I'm not sure if I will make it a happy ending...Just Kidding! lol. Of course it will be a happy ending.

Quiet Escapist: Thanks for your advice! I looked it over and you're right. I think I should make the scene more descriptive. Thank you!

Other reviewers: Thank you for telling me your thoughts and feelings on these chapters. It really helps me when I write the next chapter!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS! '-'


	6. Torment

**Disclaimer:** sadly, I don't own the Inuyasha characters; Rumiko has that honor.

Hey readers, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, please be gentle. - Please read & review; constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Unspoken Words**

by: lady-rouge

* * *

Chapter 6 

Cars surrounded a sleek silver car and a certain man within that waited impatiently for the red light to turn green. It was looking to be a promising day of sunshine and no wind with all blue skies and no clouds but that mood was not reflected on Inuyasha. He was in a bad mood and his dark mood was increasing by the minute due to the green lights that always turned red when he unfortunately reached them. To top it off, this old lady, who had happened to be going in the same direction as he, was going as slow as she pleased...in front of him.

The light switched to green and he gunned on the engine swiftly to cut back quickly as he saw that the car in front of him with the old woman was going at a snail's pace. Inuyasha growled and raked his free hand over his black hair as he tried to search for an empty space in the next lane but to his irritation, it was packed. If he didn't do anything soon or better yet, if she didn't do anything soon, he would start pulling on his hair in frustration and then give the same treatment to her. As they reached a light that just turned yellow, she slowly slowed down to wait even though she could have made it…making an unwilling Inuyasha wait also . He wanted to rage at the car that was the now the center of his misery but she would not hear anyways so he decided it was wise to just cool down and think of other stuff. His brain latched onto the most recent subject that he had been pondering on.

_Kagome. _

She had been the start of his bad mood for today, as well as for the other three days since their lunch at the café. Ever since Sango had reminded Inuyasha of Kagome's birthday, he had been cruelly reminded of that day. It was not fair, he thought angrily. It had finally taken six long years to finally block out that day; to not remember it when it came around again but now that Sango had unconsciously opened the grief gates that he had firmly closed on himself, he was jerked from the fragile world that he had finally built for himself after Kagome's betrayal. Knowing that Kagome was the cause of it, he had become angry at her. Was still angry at her. When she had entered his life again, she had soon made him forget that she had betrayed him. He had fallen for the trick and had started to think that they were in the past again. That there was nothing hurtful between them. But now he remembered, and he would not forget it again.

He could not work with her next door and so he did the only thing he could do: he ran away. The next day, he had gone to Sesshoumaru to ask him for some assignments in other cities of Japan. Sesshoumaru had looked at him questioningly, but in the end, he had given him a contract meeting in Kyote without any questions; seeing the agitated, almost pleading look that Inuyasha wore. And so for the past few days, he had been gone from the dreaded office. But he was coming back today, Friday. Today was _that_ day and he didn't know what to do. What he could do and had always done was to ignore it; block it out. And that was what he did.

_Ring Ring_

A melodic song filtered through the air. It sounded very gentle, or so Kagome had said when she helped him pick a ring tone for his cell phone after he grew sick of his old one. He growled. Everything was always Kagome. He would have to make a mental note to change that ring tone. It stopped and then rang again. He grabbed it from the seat next to him and flipped it.

"What do you want Mirouku?" He growled.

"Let me guess, you're stuck in traffic and you're waiting for a green light, but it's not switching as fast as you'd like," Mirouku guessed, laughing.

"Close," Inuyasha said, but now he was not so angry anymore. "I am stuck in traffic and am waiting for a red light, but there is also an old lady in front of me who is driving like she has an eternity to reach her destination."

Mirouku laughed. "You have never been lucky in traffic, my friend."

"So what do you want Mirouku?" Inuyasha asked him warily. "You never call to just say hello."

"Inuyasha I am wounded," Mirouku said with feigned hurt.

"Right, Monk." Inuyasha smirked. He looked and saw the green light and started to go. Luckily the old lady turned at the next street and he was free to go faster.

"Alright, you got me. I did call for a reason. Sango was the one who actually told me to call you about the surprise party for Kagome." Inuyasha flinched at her name, but nobody was there to notice.

"What about?" He said more harshly than he had wanted to.

If Mirouku noticed, he did not say anything. "Since you inconveniently got assigned to go to a contract meeting in Kyote, Sango and I have been getting the party preparations done. We decided to host the party at Sango's house with invited guests from our workplace. We already ordered the food and they will be delivered today before we set it up."

"How're you guys going to get her there?"

"Well, we decided that everyone has to be there by 6:30 because Kagome will be coming at 7:00 to Sango's supposed evening hangout for them. Remember, she doesn't know that we know her birthday is today."

"I see," Inuyasha said distantly.

"It's going to be great. You're going to be there by 6:30, right? You can't be late or else it'll ruin everything," Mirouku admonished him sternly.

"Actually, I don't know if I can make it," Inuyasha said quietly.

"What do you mean, you might not make it? You have to. Kagome would be real sad if you missed her birthday."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Inuyasha relented.

"I'll take that as a yes and I'll see you today at the party then."

Inuyasha agreed weakly and flipped his cell phone off and threw it carelessly on the passenger seat next to him. He now had a major headache and a long traveling ways ahead of him before he reached his house.

* * *

"I'm sorry Hijina-san, but Inuyasha-san is not here at the moment and will not be available until Monday because he was called to a contract meeting in Kyote. I will be sure to give him your message though. Thank you and have a nice day, sir."

Kagome hung up the phone tiredly. She was so elated that today was Friday. The whole week had been busy with Inuyasha being gone for four days. She unconsciously sneaked a glance at his empty and uncluttered desk. She missed him already. Had missed him since the first day that she was informed by Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha had gone to a contract meeting in Kyote.

I wonder why he didn't tell me himself or at least leave me a note, she thought disappointedly. Oh well, he probably has a good explanation or he was too flustered to remember. Now that is an Inuyasha thing to do, she thought with a soft smile.

She turned back to her high pile of work and groaned. She needed some type of motivation to make herself work faster. The evening hangout with Sango at Sango's house popped up and she grinned. She couldn't wait for tonight. Sango had said that they would be eating dinner and watching movies. Kagome had not done that in a long time and longed to do it again. She would see tonight as her birthday treat.

_Her birthday._

That term was so foreign to her that she almost had forgotten it. After that day, exactly six years ago, she had not allowed herself to celebrate her birthday anymore. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried not to think about that day anymore and she was so close to achieving that goal. If she gave herself a couple more years, she would surely be able to blot out that day. Tonight, she would not focus on such thoughts. Instead she would focus on having fun.

* * *

Inuyasha wearily drove his car into the driveway of his home before grabbing his leather suitcase and keys and walking inside. It was now 5:19, which meant that he had about 40 minutes to get ready and go. He entered his huge house that did not suit well for a single person, but he really didn't care. The moment he saw this house, something inside of him just told him to buy it and he had listened to instinct. It was a beautiful house, but a hollow one with no warmth. Sometimes at the latest hours at night, he would lie awake and wonder truthfully to himself why he even stayed in this house. He had given himself many answers: laziness, he liked it, etc., but the one answer that he had quickly killed when he realized where it was going one lonely vulnerable night a couple years ago was that he and Kagome had always talked about their dream house when they were to be married and as Inuyasha looked around his house before continuing to walk was that this house…reminded him of _that _house…actually, it was exactly like their dream house… He quickly went upstairs to his bedroom and took off his suit jacket and threw it on his bed before doing the same with himself.

"No," he denied. "I would never pick this house because of her. Not after what she did to me. Hell, I hate her!" He shouted to himself. "I picked it because I just liked it." Nodding to reassure himself of that answer, he got up. As he went to go take his shower and change, he felt a small tinge of fear settle into him. He still didn't know if he should go to the party or not. He shrugged that fear away and finished getting ready and unpacking by 6:04. He returned to his car by the driveway and got in.

As he drove to Sango's house, his eyes caught onto the small gift that he had bought her right after his conversation with Mirouku. He had gone to the mall to see if there was anything that would catch his attention, but there was nothing. Only a beautiful necklace that sparkled in the light looked like it was worthy of Kagome. He had hurried to buy it, but suddenly remembered that night and froze like a deer caught in headlights. Splashed by that cold memory, he had gotten as far as he could from the jewelry store and into a dept store to buy a gift certificate. He didn't even remember what store it was. He only knew that he had to get away from the past.

Thinking about that afternoon sent a wave of pain through him and he jerked his wheel harshly to the side of the road as he fought to control his emotions and turned off the engine. He stayed like that for a while, trying to drink in the peacefulness that the environment around him emitted and take it as his own, but it was useless. The chain of events of his day finally all came together and crashed in on him. He had to get away from here. Somewhere far away from Kagome, especially tonight. He had to get his act together because he was getting too emotional. He restarted the engine and continued to drive, but this time headed to a different destination.

----

A/N: I wonder where he's headed off to...? What do you guys think? LOL Also, the next chapter reveals what happened 6 years ago though I'm sure some of you have already gotten some idea about it. '-'

COMMENTS:

Healing-Wings: Thanks!

Obsessive Starchaser: Yeah, now that I think about it, 15 chapters is kind of alot, but that's because some other stuff that I still need to bring in to the story. About the writing, it's kind of funny because I plotted the main points out for the story, but when I type, things just kind of go a different way.

animemistress419: I'm glad you like it!

Quiet Escapist: Do you really think so? Thank you! I always feel so unsure when I write because I can never tell if I'm going too fast or too slow for the pace because I know this story too much to read it naturally. And the sadly, the last sentence won't be answered until the NEXT one!

Shesshy-Slipperz/S.Wooz: Thank your...promise to me if I make it a Kikyo ending, I won't anymore! (J/K- This is most definately a Inuyasha and Kagome story)

Kagome Girl: They will, don't worry!

Kurokumo: I'll try!

----

TO BE CONTINUED

Readers, tell me what you think! '-'


	7. Jagged haze

****

**Disclaimer:** sadly, I don't own the Inuyasha characters; Rumiko has that honor.

Hey readers, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, please be gentle. - Please read & review; constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

A/N: I couldn't get my flashback signals to work so I'm using the OOO to indicate the beginning and ending of flashbacks.

* * *

**Unspoken Words**

by: lady-rouge

* * *

Chapter 7 

The silver car dodged the heavy traffic as it smoothly weaved around the cars towards its destination. Inuyasha drove past the ice cream store, pass the Chinese restaurant and pass the huge salons to stop in front of a medium building. This was the second time he had ever come here by himself.

He got out of the car and locked it before crossing the street to approach the welcoming doors. He looked up to the sign on top of the doors to make sure he was in the right place. It said Kohaku's Bar. Inuyasha nodded to himself. This was it. He composed himself to look decent and walked into the lowly lit place. He cast a quick gaze around the bar to calculate the busyness of it tonight. It was busy, but he wouldn't bother anyone if they didn't bother him.

He spotted an empty table by one of the dim corners in the back. He strode over to the table and sat down. It wasn't long before a waitress came up to him to take his order.

"Can I get a beer?" He said to her before turning back to his thoughts.

"I'll bring it right away," she replied to him before skirting away.

He glanced around the huge room and sighed to himself. The last time he had been here was that day six years ago right after what happened. He looked around again. Things were still the same, actually. The owners had changed and the color of the inside was different, but the structure of where the tables were placed was still the same.

"Here you go," the waitress had come back. "Flag me down if you need any more and enjoy," she said giving him an appreciative smile.

He found it hard to smile back and so he turned back to his drink. He took a gulp of it and sat quietly to himself. Tonight, he would not think. He wanted to forget. He took another gulp. A loud feminine laughter caught his attention and he turned to the source. It was a young couple who looked to be in their early 20s. The young man was teasing her about something and she was blushing, but laughing. He looked at the happy couple and felt a stab of envy course through him like hot electricity as he watched them act like there was no care or worry in their life. Only few couples were as happy as those two. He took a swig. But then later on, things would change for those two lovebirds because shouldn't he know? He used be as happy and carefree as they were. He took another swig and finished it all.

He flagged his hand up to the waitress for another one and she nodded in understanding before turning to go retrieve it.

He always thought he and Kagome would end up together and that nothing would ever tear them apart, but look where they were now and at what happened six years ago. He clenched his hands angrily. He did not want to remember…but it was too late…he could not stop the hated images of that night that tore through his head; leaving burning trails afterwards in his head.

OOO

Inuyasha walked cheerfully home from Kagome's house as he watched the sun set in its brilliant shades of reds, yellows and pinks. Maybe he should have stayed with Kagome for that dinner with the guests, but he also didn't want to intrude. Kagome understood him really well, so he didn't have to fear her anger or disappointment in him. That was what he loved about her: her compassionate and truthful heart. She was the most honest and incredible person he had ever met and he loved her for it.

He reached his house in a couple of minutes and he entered it. It was an old house that had paint peeling from the outside and some wood rotting, but in Inuyasha and his mom's view, it was still a house and that was enough to be thankful about. Everything still worked and that was all that mattered. He went straight to the kitchen where he knew his mother was and greeted her.

"Hey ma," he said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Inuyasha," she said giving him a tired smile. "How was your day of school?"

"It was great," Inuyasha said happily; stepping around her to grab the dinner she made and set it on the table.

She went to go sit down and he followed her. "Whenever you say great, it usually means that you were with Kagome, so I take it you were with her."

"Yep. I had a fun time," he said before grabbing their utensils and plates. He set them down and sat across from her as they started to eat dinner.

"When's the next time you work at Tire Service?" Inuyasha's mother asked him.

"Tomorrow right after school," he informed her. "You shouldn't wait for me to come home before you eat dinner, ma, because I won't be home until 11:00 or so.

"That late?" She asked; her brows brunching in worry.

"Yeah, Kagome's birthday is coming up this Friday and I want to make it really special for her this year since she's turning 18."

"I see…" His mother's smiled broadened. "You should because Kagome is a wonderful girl."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm glad you like her because I want to propose to her on Friday," he said and blushed a deep hue when he saw the happy look on his mother's face.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She said to him elatedly. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation. "There's nothing I want more."

His mother's eyes misted. "Have you bought her a ring yet?"

"I've already found a ring at a store for her. All I need to do is pick my check this Friday and pool it with the other checks I've been saving and it should be enough."

"Oh Inuyasha, it's not an expensive ring is it?" She said; worry evident in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I've already calculated it all out and there's enough to give you some for bills and for the ring. I'm trying to buy her a nice ring that at least is close to being worthy of her. If she doesn't like it, it's still only an engagement ring anyways."

"I understand, Inuyasha, and she's lucky to have you love her so much."

"No ma, I'm the one who's lucky to have her love," Inuyasha said softly.

OOO

Inuyasha clenched his hand tightly around the glass at the memory and took a gulp to realize that it was empty. He had already drunk two, but he felt like he needed one more. He raised his hand again to indicate one more and the waitress nodded in comprehension. She came with it quickly and he thanked her before taking a mouthful.

_He was lucky to have her love…_

What love? He thought bitterly. She never even loved him, he thought mournfully; taking a huge mouthful of his beer to drown his thoughts out. She was only playing with me. I was such a fool…such a stupid fool that night…

OOO

"Wish me good luck, ma."

Inuyasha was standing by the front door about to leave to go to Kagome's house. He was fidgeting as his mother tried to fix the tie on his tuxedo that he had rented from the rental store nearby.

"You don't need luck with Kagome, Inuyasha. She loves you, Inuyasha. In love, there is no luck. It's either real or not. And in your case, it's real."

Inuyasha quieted and smiled at his mother's wisdom. "Thank you, ma. I needed that."

She smiled and smoothed his hair down as she gave him a misty smile. "I can't believe that my son is growing up so fast," she said teary-eyed. "Tell me all about it tomorrow, okay?"

"I will. Goodbye," he called to her before leaving their house to walk the distance to Kagome's house. Throughout the whole way, he could not take the silly grin off his face as he envisioned her reaction to his proposal. She would probably be stunned first, then cry at him and then later smile and say yes. Just thinking about her made him hurry to her house. She didn't know that he was coming, but she probably had an idea since he had hinted that he wanted to do something special for her.

He approached her house and came to a stop in front of the front door. He rapped three firm knocks on it before it opened to reveal a stunned mother.

"In-Inuyasha," she stuttered. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Yes," he smiled. "I wanted to surprise Kagome for her birthday. Where is she?" He turned his head to search the house, but could find no Kagome. He turned back to Kagome's mother. "Okay, I give up. Where is Kagome hiding?" He smiled and yelled, "Okay, you win Kagome. Come out now."

Silence.

He looked at Kagome's mother questioningly. "Where is Kagome?"

She shifted. "Well, she didn't know that you were coming, so we planned a special dinner for her. She's already there."

"Oh, I see," Inuyasha said thoughtfully. "Could you tell me where she went?"

"Well…" Kagome's mother shifted slightly and Inuyasha understood the problem.

"I won't disturb their dinner; I just want to give her something."

Her mother observed him for a couple of seconds and then smiled. "All right. They went to the new French restaurant a couple blocks down."

Inuyasha thanked her and left.

Kagome's mother looked at his moving back and sighed softly before closing the door; worry evident in her dark eyes. A pang of regret was starting to settle in her stomach. Maybe she shouldn't have told him. She wondered if Inuyasha knew the situation. On please Kagome, please tell me that you told him everything because if you didn't . . .

Her eyes looked through the window to the cheerfully moving figure that was soon disappearing into the shadows.

Inuyasha will get hurt . . .

Inuyasha lightly jogged to the restaurant. He was kind of disappointed that he couldn't take her out to dinner, but there would be other times to do so, he thought optimistically. As long as he could talk to her and propose, then his dreams would come true. He spotted the restaurant a block before he was there and he sprinted quickly to the entrance.

He quickly composed himself before entering. When he got inside, he was awed at how glamorous and beautiful the place was. It was decorated with sparkling glass chandeliers and formally dressed waiters and waitresses. Women draped in beautiful silky dresses sat across from men that wore silk tuxedoes. It was clearly made for the rich. It must cost a lot to eat here, he thought.

Walking a couple feet into the restaurant, he was stopped by a waiter. "Excuse me sir, but do you have a reservation?"

"No," Inuyasha started, "but I just need to talk to someone who is here at the moment."

"I'm terribly sorry, but our policy is 'no reservation, no entry."

"But I just need to speak to Kagome Higurashi. She has a reservation here. I need to talk to her!" Inuyasha said with an angry tone. "At least call her up then."

"Our guests can't be disturbed. That is also our policy," the waiter said placidly. "But you can wait to talk to her after dinner, perhaps?"

"No. I need to talk to her now."

"Then I'll have to ask you to leave willingly or by force," the waiter said calmly.

Inuyasha cast a frantic glance around the restaurant to see a brief flash of her face before the waiter blocked his path again. "Alright," Inuyasha said while a plan formed in his mind. All he had to do was get the attention of Kagome and then she would come out and talk to him. "Can you at least get some paper to write down my phone number and name so you can give it to her later?"

He nodded willingly and turned to go into a room. "I'll just be a minute," he said.

Seeing his back turn and disappear into the office, Inuyasha ran to where he last saw Kagome. But he must have taken a wrong turn because he couldn't spot her.

"Sir! Come back!" The waiter's voice rang loudly. Inuyasha cursed and made a quick left turn. He ran quickly and came to another set of turns. He hastily made a decision and turned right and halted abruptly to see Kagome sitting on her side of the table. He almost shouted her name, but he heard the waiter's voice coming closer.

"I think he came this way! Hurry up, we'll get fired if the boss hears about this." Inuyasha could hear the patter of feet as they came closer to where he was. He had to hurry up or he would get caught and thrown out. Casting one more look into the hallway, he grabbed the ring he had worked so hard for out of his pockets.

He quickly stepped out of the hallway and into the area where Kagome was sitting and froze. There, in front of her was a man who was in the process of slipping a large sparking diamond ring into one of her fingers . . . and she was letting him. His eyes pained, he could only stare at the scene as he watched Naraku lean down to kiss her.

"Kagome!" Her name shot out of his mouth with a willpower of its own. At his voice, her head snapped up and her eyes widened.

"Inuyasha!" She shot up and pushed Naraku off of her.

Shaking his head in disbelief and trying to block the stabbing image of them, he swiftly turned and started to walk away; his heart starting to rip ever so slowly as he took each step away from her.

He made it couple of feet in the hallway before he felt her warm hand clasped his arm frantically.

"Wait Inuyasha." Her voice carried a pained plea that shocked his soul. "Please." Against his better judgment, he obeyed her request. He turned around and was pierced by her pleading gaze. "I-I can explain, Inuyasha." Her voice trembled as she spoke. "I should have been truthful with you earlier, but I didn't want to tell you because-"

Something inside of him snapped. "Yes you should have told me how you felt about me before this "relationship"," he sneered, "went on any further."

"I-" she flinched and tears started to trail down her face as she looked at him.

"I swear I can explain this," she said desperately, seeing that she was losing him. "It's correct that I'm here with Naraku, but please understand that I had to."

"Save that bull shit for another idiot," he said coldly. "I won't be your toy anymore."

Her grasp on his arm tightened and she bored her gaze into his. "Inuyasha, please! Just hear me out. I just wanted to hel-"

"I don't care!" He said angrily. "I hate you!"

She gasped and tears streamed down her face as she gasped and choked on her breathing. Her hand flew to her chest and she tried to ease the pain. "Please Inuyasha," her tears ran unchecked down her smooth cheeks, "Don't leave like this."

His heart thudding painfully, he could only stare at her beautiful but deceitful face. He could never trust her again. His heart felt so heavy and painful that he wanted to cry. "I guess you find it funny that I actually believed you when you told me that you loved me despite my lack of money, huh?" He laughed a hollow laugh. "Why wouldn't you find it funny? A poor guy like me actually thinks that you love me for only myself and nothing else. Well, I find it funny myself." He laughed again. "I am such a stupid ass. You and Naraku, the heir to the richest man in Japan, probably laughed at me. Well, you two deserve each other."

"No," she said softly, her head shaking in denial to him and tried to catch his arm, but he shrugged her off and she fell to her knees, her hands falling in front of her; the big diamond ring catching the light. Inuyasha's eyes fell to it and his heart clutched. He was so stupid. She would have laughed at him if he had showed her the ring that he bought for her. She didn't want the cheap stuff that he could only offer.

"Here's a souvenir for you to keep to show off that you've won. You actually had me go all the way as to propose to you tonight," he said bitterly.

Her head jerked up and a light entered her eyes to dim. "You-you actually want to marry me?"

"Wanted," he said softly and let go of it to see it fall onto her lap. "I don't anymore and I will never again."

"D-Don't say that," she cried. "Please don't say that. I realized that-"

"There he is," voices shouted. Inuyasha turned to see a group of waiters run towards him and then the reality of the situation hit him. A bout of panic and urgency rode up in him and he realized something that froze him again. _This would be the last time he got to look at her beautiful face. The last time he would actually be able to talk to her. _His heart froze and he turned anxiously to look at her face. He stared at her stunning face; trying to memorize every single feature about her because he would never see her again. The waiters came up to him and grabbed each of his arms.

"We'll have to ask you to leave. You have caused a disturbance to this young lady. Shame on you." He let himself be taken by the waiters, but before they turned the corner, he took one last final look into her gorgeous eyes. She was still crying and he could see Naraku coming around to comfort her. He gazed one last time into her pleading eyes before the waiters took his arms and forced him to go.

That night, he had passed the exact same bar that he was in today and had gone in; unsure of what to do, only knew that he was in pain. The waitresses had seen what a painful state he was in and had consoled him before they had given him a beer. He had gone home and had cried himself to sleep. That was the last time he had ever let himself cry, but he broke that promise the next morning when his mom came to wake him up happily. She had taken one look at the state that he was in and had uttered a cry before she grabbed him to hug him. Tears ran down her face upon seeing the haunted look in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, what happened?"

"What happened, ma, was that you're right. Either someone loves you or not. I found out that she doesn't love me," he said dully.

"Are you sure?" She protested, trying to look for any spark of hope that her son might have misunderstood something.

"Positive. How else can you explain her being with another guy yesterday? She was eating dinner with the richest guy in Japan at an expensive restaurant. He gave her an expensive diamond ring that my pathetic ring couldn't have competed against. It made me realize that I could never give her anything that she would want. I don't have anything to give to her that she wants. She was just toying with me, ma." He broke down then, and his mother could only cry and hold her son close to her heart; trying to take in all his pain so he would not have to suffer anymore.

OOO

Inuyasha took another drink of the beer and noticed that it was also done. As he stared down into the cup, he saw drops of liquid fall into the cup and he reached a hand to feel his face. It was wet.

_Tears. _

Inuyasha swiped at them; offended. He never cried anymore; not after that day his mom had held him as he had cried. That day he had vowed to himself never to cry again. He gazed around dazedly and realized that there were now more people than before. As he looked around, a shadow fell across his table and Inuyasha looked up. It was an older man and he was holding two cups of beer. He slid into the seat across Inuyasha and placed one next to Inuyasha.

"Here," the man said softly. "You look like you need another one."

Inuyasha stared at him intently; trying to read him. "What makes you think that?" He defended roughly.

"Because I was just like you once. Girl problems?"

Inuyasha snorted. "I would never drink over a girl," he said. "I hate females. Every single one of them."

The man looked at him and smiled sadly. "You know, you remind me so much of myself."

"Keh!" Inuyasha snickered.

The man pushed the beer towards him again. "Here, take it. It's my treat."

Inuyasha gave him a long look before muttering a thanks and taking a gulp. Inuyasha gazed into the cup for a while and then turned towards the man again; his eyes had turned a dark stormy violet color to show the turmoil inside of him. "I hate her," he said angrily; his voice was laced with bitterness.

The man looked in surprise at his abrupt comment. "You don't mean that?" the man asked, his curiosity piqued.

"It's true," he growled. "I hate her so much that I wish I had never met her." His hands gripped the glass so tight that the man thought the cup would break. "She was just like everyone," his voice dropped into a softer tone; held by the tinges of pain. "Back then I was a young fool. Then, I would have given up my life for her, but now . . . if given the chance, I wouldn't." Inuyasha turned to him and laughed hollowly. "You know it's funny how we are such fools. I can't believe I fell for her trick. I hate myself for ever being weak," he growled. "But now I'm stronger and I don't need her in my life any longer," he said firmly.

"Are you really sure about that?"

Inuyasha nodded rigorously. "Of course!" he said in an offended tone. "People who need women are weak and dumb. I don't need her anymore," he said and turned to drown the last of the contents in the cup into his willing mouth.

The man patted his arm consolingly and got up, but not before catching the last of his words in a broken whisper. "But who says I can't be weak and dumb once in a while as well? I wish I wasn't though." Inuyasha turned his haunted eyes to him. "You know…I loved her so much," he said hoarsely to the man. "I would have done anything for her. Anything." His voice slurred as his eyes threatened to close. "If only she would love me," he slurred, "then I would have been the happiest man," he said softly before letting the blissful darkness carry him away from all his pain.

If he would have opened his eyes right then, he would have seen the cruel smile that crept up on the man's sneering face as he walked away and out the door.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Kagome," a co-worker patted Kagome on the shoulder as she passed them. 

"Thank you," Kagome smiled and walked over to where Mirouku and Sango were standing. "Hey, it's been so busy that I haven't got a chance to thank you guys personally for this party."

"It's no big deal, Kagome," Sango said with a smile. "How do you like it?"

"I love it," Kagome exclaimed with a laugh. "Though I think you guys went a little overboard," she said, indicating to the elaborate dishes and platters that lay on the table to the fancy decorations that draped the room.

"For you, Kagome," Mirouku said with a grin, "it is never overboard."

"Oh you two," Kagome laughed. "I don't know how to thank you," she ended with her eyes watering. "No one's ever done this for me before." She sniffed.

Sango laughed and stepped up to hug her. "Don't cry," she soothed. "Now that you know us, you can expect these kinds of surprises in your life more often," she grinned. "Like how I knew your birthday."

Kagome could only laugh. "Well, I'll go socialize with the others," she said. Flashing a smile, she turned around to seek people that she had not talked to yet. Seeing that everyone was occupied, she went over to the food table to grab a drink. As she drank some water, she gazed around the room and the smile that graced her lips disappeared. The light that danced in her eyes dimmed.

_Where was Inuyasha?_

_

* * *

_

Someone was nudging Inuyasha, but he didn't know who. His mind was groggy and as he opened his eyes, the room swirled in front of him before restoring to a dim, blurred view. In front of him was a waitress.

"Excuse me, sir, but we are closing early today. It's 10:00 now."

Inuyasha got up slowly and the world tilted abruptly, making him throw both arms in front of him. He closed his eyes tightly and blinked a couple of times, trying to make the blurry vision that tinged his eyesight go away. But it was useless. The blurriness stayed with him no matter how many times he tried to clear his vision. He swore at his stupidity. He shouldn't have drunk so much, but it was too late to regret actions that were already done.

"Do you want me to call a taxi for you? I don't think you should drive like this," the waitress asked worriedly as she saw the state that Inuyasha was in.

Inuyasha contemplated this for a while. He knew that there was no one who would be willing to pick him up right now if he called them. Sango, Mirouku and Kagome were having too much fun at the party to come pick him up and he didn't want to ruin their fun. They probably didn't even notice that he was not there. His brother had a family to take care of so he didn't want to bother him. His brother would only lecture him anyways and he didn't need that right now. He already knew that what he did was stupid. "Sure," he said. "But I have to go grab my suitcase first."

The waitress nodded and went through the backdoor. Inuyasha moved slowly as dizziness swept over him. He had a headache that was starting to grow bigger and his limbs felt like they were so heavy. He opened the door and a blast of fresh air hit his face, clearing his view a little more. It was already dark and he could barely see his car across the street as he began to walk towards it. He reached for his keys in his left pocket and they came out, but slipped out of his hands. He swore and tried to gradually bend down and pick it up without losing his balance. As he touched them, a loud screeching reached his ears, deafening him for a second. Inuyasha turned his head to the source and saw a blinding light that grew brighter and brighter. It took a second for the knowledge to hit him that the light was from a car. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise and he started to move his body.

But it was a second too late.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, 

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear Kagome,

Happy birthday to you!"

The voices of everyone carried to Kagome as she stood in the center of the room next to the table filled with her cake and presents. The song ended and Kagome laughed as they all encouraged her to make a wish and blow the candles. "Are you guys sure that birthday wishes come true?" She teased. "Because I'm holding you guys to your word."

They laughed and nodded for her to make her wish. "Go ahead, Kagome," Sango said with a laugh. "I'm getting hungry."

"Okay," she promised and closed her eyes as she searched her mind for a wish. A phone rang distantly in the background as she thought about what she wanted. A wish swept through her mind about her brother Souta and she smiled at the brilliancy. 'I wish that-'

"Kagome," a voice shook as it spoke to her.

Kagome snapped open her eyes and smiled. "Sango you interrupted my wish," she scolded with a smile. One look at Sango's pale features wiped the smile off her face and she walked up to Sango. "Are you okay Sango?" She asked, seeing the worry in Sango's face. Sango opened her mouth to say something, but before words could fill the space between them, a flash of dread hit her, but she had no idea why.

No words came out and Sango tried again. This time it came out in a whisper but it filled the entire room that had stilled into silence.

"Inuyasha's hurt."

It took a moment for the words to register and when they did, Kagome's features blanched, the world tilted and she fainted.

----

----

COMMENTS:

B.rouge: Really? Thanks! That makes me feel unique. '-'

Nauriell: So, after reading this, did the past fit your assumptions?

Kurokumo: You're too sweet! '-' You make me and my story feel so appreciated!

dark bebi pan ssj4, Shesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz, animemistress419: Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it!

----

----

TO BE CONTINUED

Readers, tell me what you think! '-' Read and Review!


	8. Alone

**Disclaimer:** sadly, I don't own the Inuyasha characters; Rumiko has that honor.

Hey readers, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, please be gentle. - Please read & review; constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Unspoken Words**

by: lady-rouge

* * *

Chapter 8

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and blinked quickly to clear her blurry vision. When her vision refocused, she found herself staring up at a white ceiling. She wondered where she was because her room color was not white. She groaned at the stiffness in her neck and tried to move it gently. The last thing she remembered was everyone singing happy birthday to her when . . .

She shot up in bed, frantically. That was when Sango had told her the news about Inuyasha. She shivered and looked desperately for someone, but the room was empty. Kagome jumped out of bed and ran out of the room and into the hallway. The first person she saw was Mika, a co-worker talking to another person that Kagome did not recognize.

"Mika!" Kagome shouted to her. Mika looked at her and a concerned look came over her.

"Kagome, what are you doing out of bed?" She chided and came to where Kagome was standing. "Sango and Mirouku told me not to let you get up until you are feeling fine."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm fine. But where is Sango and Mirouku," she said, turning her head to look around the room for any signs of them.

"They're gone."

Kagome's head snapped back to Mika. "W-What?" she asked disbelievingly.

"After you fainted, they put you in Sango's room and left to go to the hospital," she explained apologetically.

"They didn't wait for me?" She asked in a hurt tone.

Mika hastened to reassure her. "They wanted to, but seeing the condition that you were in, they decided it was for the best. Maybe you should get some rest," she said softly; patting her shoulder. "You bumped your head a little hard. You can call them for the news."

"No." Kagome said, shaking her head. "Please, Mika, could you drop me off at the hospital he's staying in?" She gave Mika a pleading look.

"I don't know. . . Are you sure that you're fine?"

Kagome nodded her head vigorously. "Positive."

Mika smiled softly. "Then what are you waiting for? Let's go."

Kagome nodded with a relieved sigh and they hurried to the car. As Mika drove, Kagome stared out the window unseeingly with an anxious expression.

_Please be safe, Inuyasha._

-

Mirouku sighed heavily as they sat in the waiting room. They had been waiting for a while. Mirouku gave another heavy sigh and combed his fingers through his unruly hair. It had been a long night. They had drove straight to the hospital right after the phone call . . . leaving Kagome behind. A flash of guilt swept through him as he thought about what they had done. Another part of his mind justified that Kagome was hurt, therefore she had to rest. A loud bang rang through the room as he saw out of the corner of his eye a door hit against the wall due to too much force used on it. Mirouku moved his head quickly to see a disheveled Kagome run towards them. Her face was full of anxiety and her windswept hair had begun to slip out of the hair band that she had tried to tame it with.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked breathlessly as she came up to them.

"Kagome!" Sango said in surprise. "You should be in bed."

"Please tell me where Inuyasha is," she said, tears starting to form in her eyes at her frustration. No one would tell her where Inuyasha was. She needed to see him for her own two eyes. "I need to see him now." A tear trickled down the high plane of her cheek to drop onto the blue carpet.

Sango immediately jumped up from the chair she was sitting on to comfort Kagome. "Don't cry Kagome. The doctors said that he should make it."

Kagome nodded, but her eyes still held worry. "Can I go see him?"

"The doctors said that we have to wait until they call us because when we came in, he was losing a lot of blood." Kagome's face paled and Mirouku hurried on. "But hopefully we should be able to see him soon."

Silence ensued until Kagome spoke up again. "W-what happened to Inuyasha," she asked hesitantly. After saying so, she closed her eyes tightly before opening them.

Mirouku turned to her. "You might not want to hear this."

"Tell me," Kagome said

"This is what the doctors told me . . ."

-

Dr. Totosai took off his mask and sighed with relief. Everything would be okay, he thought tiredly as he walked towards the waiting room. A smile turned his mouth as he thought about the good news that he would be delivering in the next couple of minutes. Inuyasha was a very lucky man. He had seen many accidents involving these kinds of accidents and many had made it alive, but with medical problems that would haunt them for the rest of their life, he thought sadly. But at least for tonight, he had something good to tell. It was always hard being the one to tell the families or patients that someone was going to die or that they were going to be stuck in a wheelchair forever. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. It had been a long day, but a satisfying one. He saw the friends that had come to wait for Inuyasha and he hurried on. Inuyasha's brother would be coming in an hour so Inuyasha would at least have family here. As he approached them, a lady who had been sitting down in one of the chairs jumped up along with Sango and Mirouku. He wondered who she was, but he never got a chance to ask because she had already run up to him and grasped his arms.

"How is Inuyasha?"

"Who, might I ask, are you?"

"Oh," Kagome flushed. "I'm Kagome . . . his friend."

He nodded. "I'm Dr. Totosai and Inuyasha is doing much better than earlier, that's for sure. We succeeded in getting the bleeding to stop and luckily, he has no concussions though he has still not awoken yet. Once he does though, he will be out of the clear."

"Can we go see him?" Mirouku voiced the question that Kagome wanted to ask.

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "His room is in room 324. Just follow this hallway until you get to the end and then take a right and you should see his room at the end of the corridor."

The trio quickly left and soon came upon his door. It was left ajar and Kagome suddenly became scared to see the new changes in Inuyasha. She halted and could not move. Mirouku and Sango stopped, seeing that she had froze. "If you don't want to come, that's okay," Sango said softly.

That unfroze Kagome like a bolt of fire and she started to move again. "No, I have to see him," she said quietly. They pushed open the door and the smell of medicine hit them as they turned their attention to the still figure lying on the hospital bed. Kagome's palm flew to her mouth as she walked closer to him. She stepped right up to the bed and gazed at his pale, pale face. He had some cuts on his face, but those she knew were just temporary and would disappear in time. The light hospital blanket hid what damage was done to his body and she did not dare lift the cover. He looked so peaceful that she felt tears start to fill in her eyes as she continued to gaze at his figure.

"I don't know what possessed him to get drunk," Sango's quiet voice said as she stepped up to Kagome. "But I wish that I would have done something except leave a message on his phone earlier today when he did not show up." Mirouku just looked at Inuyasha and sighed.

"Hopefully he will tell us when he wakes up," Mirouku said softly. "Because he did give me the impression that he would show up and when he didn't I was surprised as well." He looked over to where Kagome was looking longingly at Inuyasha and he turned to Sango. "Let's go get some coffee for the three of us, Sango."

Sango nodded, understanding that Kagome needed some time alone with Inuyasha. "Hai." She turned to Kagome, who was still gazing at Inuyasha; afraid to look elsewhere or he would disappear. Kagome nodded distractedly and they left.

Kagome kept her gaze on Inuyasha and a tear slipped out. She was finally seeing for herself that Inuyasha was not dead, but why wouldn't he wake up? She walked quickly to Inuyasha's bedside and laid her arms gently around him as another tear fell and another, one after the other. "Please, Inuyasha, wake up," she whispered achingly. She could feel his warm body underneath her, which reassured her that he was not dead and that he was still living and still strong. She kept her arms around him as she gently laid her head on his chest and put her ear against his heart; feeling solace in the rhythmic beating of his heart. Mirouku and Sango told her that Inuyasha had been in the middle of the road when a car had accidentally hit him and sped off.

They had claimed that he had been drunk when this had happened.

A tear trickled down her wet cheeks. Why were you drunk, Inuyasha? She raged at him. You don't even think that I will worry if you go and do this. Tears fell swiftly and she snuggled her face into his warm chest. "You know I worry about you," she sniffed. "I want you to get better, Inuyasha. I wish that-" her mind blinked and a determined look came over her face. "All I want for my birthday is Inuyasha to be okay, please. Just let him be okay," she finished softly before settling her hand into his hand that lay curled next to hers and closing her tired eyes to welcome the beckoning sleep.

-

Sesshoumaru walked swiftly down the quiet hallway that led to Inuyasha's room. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. It was only 2:00 in the morning and yet, Inuyasha had succeeded in doing something stupid again. His eyes held annoyance, yet a line of worry filtered lightly behind them. Inuyasha was not one to do many stupid things, but now lately, it seemed there was something bothering him and that in turn was affecting him. Like that day Inuyasha had come to his office and had begged for a business trip. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow arched in confusion. He had to get to the bottom of this once and for all. Sesshoumaru veered sharply around the corner and took a couple of steps before spotting Mirouku and Sango carrying three cups of streaming coffee.

"Sango, Mirouku," he called with a low voice, but it carried over to them. They turned in surprise and a smile came over their expressions of worry.

"Sesshoumaru-san!" Sango said in surprise. "We didn't expect you this soon."

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch and a ghost of a smile flitted to his lips. "I'm only here 15 minutes early," he said.

Sango blushed, but said nothing. Mirouku broke the silence. "Sesshoumaru-san, how are Rin and Shippo doing?"

A smile brushed his mouth and his eyes lighted. "They're fine, but Shippo has an upset stomach and won't stop crying so Rin had to stay home and watch him." The smile disappeared and his tone became more serious. "But how is Inuyasha doing?"

"He has lost a lot of blood and luckily escaped from a concussion, but overall, he should be okay," Mirouku informed Sesshoumaru.

"So Inuyasha has already woken?"

"Actually, he was still unconscious when Sango and I left," Mirouku said. "But he might not be anymore."

He turned to go to the door and Sango and Sesshoumaru followed. Sango was behind Mirouku when he stopped abruptly; making Sango crash into him. "What's the matter Mirouku?" Sango said, stepping around him to see Kagome sleeping with her head on Inuyasha's chest. Sesshoumaru stepped around Sango and stood in shock. "Kagome came as well?"

"Hai," Sango said. "She was very worried about him and came despite the fall that she had."

"Fall?" Sesshoumaru turned to her.

"After hearing the news about Inuyasha, she fainted and fell." Sango said; continuing to look at the peaceful scene in front of her eyes.

Sesshoumaru was curious why Kagome would faint over such news. It wasn't like Inuyasha had died. He looked at the two still figures and wondered if there was something he was missing from getting the picture. He sighed. No one told him anything these days.

000

The first things she heard as she came to was the sound of talking. She moved slightly, unable to tear herself away from this warm heat and softness that was under her head. The talking continued and Kagome slightly groaned as she opened her eyes and looked down to see that she had fallen asleep on Inuyasha. She blushed slightly and turned towards the source of noise. Her eyes grew wide as she saw that it was Sesshoumaru, Sango and Mirouku and that they were staring at her. It was not helped that Mirouku was giving her a lecherous grin with a thumbs-up. A deep hot flush swept over her and her immediate reaction was to get away from the cause of her blushing. She quickly got up and turned to walk towards them when she was halted by the tightening in the hand that she was still holding.

"D-Don't leave me," he said softly.

Kagome turned in surprise and tears started to form. "Inuyasha?" She walked up closer to him and nudged him gently. "I'm right here."

Violet eyes blinked confusedly as they fluttered to open. He furrowed his forehead as if he was in pain. "It hurts," he said in a weak voice. "Make it stop." A tear slipped out and ran down as she stared at his pain helplessly. She heard Mirouku, Sango and Sesshoumaru step up next to her as the door opened to reveal the happy Dr. Totosai.

"I was going off duty, but I saw that the patient Inuyasha has finally awoken and I flew right over." He stepped up to get a closer look at Inuyasha. Suddenly nurses started swarming in to check on him and before Kagome knew it, she had been pushed back and far from Inuyasha. She stared past the clutter of people and noise as everyone talked to him and checked on his conditions. She stared past them to Inuyasha, who was struggling unsuccessfully to get up. His hand searched for her warm clasp, but it was gone. Tears dropped unashamedly as she stared at him. He was back. He was back to her, she though happily. She wiped them quickly away. This time, she would not let him get hurt again, she vowed silently.

"Kagome." Her head snapped up from her thoughts and she gazed towards the bed where everyone was crowding. It was Sango. "Could you come up here?"

Kagome walked up there and saw to her dismay that Inuyasha's eyelids were already fluttering close even though he fought to keep them open. She walked up and squeezed through the tightly closed circle to stand next to him again. Her teary gaze met his determined gaze in a heartbeat and he smile softly before giving up his struggle. His hand moved softly towards her pale face where a small pearl-shaped tear had slipped out and was now trailing slowly down her cheek. His look of pain changed to one of concern.

"W-Why are you crying?" He asked haltingly. "Don't cry," his words were like a caress to her soul and she smiled a wavering smile. He continued to reach for her cheek and finally got there, wiping the sad tear away before his eyelids finally closed from exhaustion. Kagome captured his hand before it fell and placed it gently by his side before turning around. They were all staring at her and the blush came back in greater degree.

"W-What?" She asked self-consciously.

"I've never seen Inuyasha act this way before, much less to a secretary," Sesshoumaru said as his gaze probed into her soul, intent on finding every hidden secret in her soul. Kagome told herself to keep her expression of only a concern for a worker and said in a light dismissive voice. "Maybe he was under the influence of the after effects of the accident. He probably wasn't thinking clearly," she said, wishing otherwise. Sesshoumaru looked at her like he did not believe a word that she had said, but thankfully he did not object to anything.

The doctor stepped up. "If you guys want to sleep in here with the patient, I'll have the nurses roll in four beds." He turned to confirm it and Sesshoumaru nodded slightly but stopped.

"You guys can leave, since things are under control."

Kagome shook her head and so did Mirouku and Sango, "We'll stay," Sango said for all of them and Sesshoumaru nodded with a satisfied look; almost like it had been a test of friendship. He said yes to the doctor and the doctor left with the nurses. The nurses rolled in the beds and set them around the room. Kagome climbed into one and laid there. She thought that she would not be able to sleep, but it was the opposite. As she lay there, the fatigue and worry she had gone through finally caught up with her and she fell into a deep sleep.

-

Mirouku woke up and stretched languidly as he got up. He looked around and saw that Sesshoumaru's bed was empty and so was Sango. The only person still sleeping was Kagome. He looked over to Inuyasha and saw that he was starting to stir. Mirouku walked swiftly over and waited while Inuyasha groaned at the bright sunlight in his eyes and moved his arm to shield his face. After a couple of seconds, Inuyasha was able to open his eyes and was surprised to see Mirouku standing next to him. Letting a startled yelp, Inuyasha tried to get up weakly, but he fell back down. "Mirouku, what are you doing in my house?" He growled.

Mirouku let out a chuckle and grinned. Yep, the old, grumpy Inuyasha was back. "I didn't know that the hospital was your house, Inuyasha," Mirouku said, glad that Inuyasha seemed well enough.

Inuyasha's eyes widened a fraction and he glanced quickly around the room to see that it was indeed a hospital. The events of last night hit Inuyasha and he remembered everything. His gaze landed on the still figure sleeping in the hospital bed and his eyes tightened. "What's she doing here?" He said angrily.

Mirouku's eyebrows arched. "Don't you remember that you were hit by a car?"

"Of course I remember. How can I not when my arms and legs are constantly aching," Inuyasha said with a rude look.

"Thus, the reason why lady Kagome is here," Mirouku answered smoothly.

"But I don't want her to be here," Inuyasha exclaimed angrily, crossing his arms carefully as to not hurt himself. "Get her to leave. I don't want to talk to her."

Mirouku was now confused and his facial expression showed. "Calm down Inuyasha, you don't want to wake Kagome," he said as he lowered his tone. "She's had a long night."

"Just get Kagome out of here," he said firmly. "She's unwanted."

Mirouku shook his head. "I don't understand why you want to do that, but I won't do that to Kagome. You tell her yourself if you want her to. I won't do it."

"Fine, I will," Inuyasha said stubbornly and Mirouku's gaze turned in surprise again. He was really going to do it. They both turned to where Kagome lay . . . but she was gone.

-

Kagome ran faster than she had ever run in her life. Tears blinded her path, but she did not care. She had to get out of here, this place that was slowly suffocating her.

"_I don't want her to be here."_

Her loud footsteps rang through the hallway as she fought to find her way out. She did not notice the worried glances people bestowed her way nor the sympathetic looks that came on their face. Looking at her disheveled appearance and crying face, an outsider would have assumed that someone important in her life had died or that she had found out that she was going to die. But in a way, that was the way Kagome felt. She felt like each breath she took was not of oxygen but of a poison that was slowly poisoning her soul.

_"Get her to leave." _

The pain hurt too much and she struggled to keep on running. If she stopped, the pain she was trying to leave would catch up to her.

_"She's unwanted."_

The outline of the doors that opened to the outside world loomed ahead of her and she ran faster until she reached it and burst through. The first thing she felt was the bright sunlight that shined warmth onto her cold shivering body. She continued to run, past the hospital, pass the happy people that surrounded her, pass the stores and finally collapsed breathlessly on a bench in a park. The gushing tears had finally stopped to leave behind an aching numbness that Kagome welcomed. It reminded of her stupidity at trying to be friends with Inuyasha again. It reminded her that she could not start over anymore. She sat there in silence for a while before getting up to hail a taxi to take her home.

-

Sango and Sesshoumaru entered Inuyasha's room with breakfast for four to notice that the room was silent. They stepped in and noticed that the TV was on, but Mirouku and Inuyasha was hardly paying attention. And Kagome was no where to be found. "Oh Inuyasha, you're up," Sango said. "How are you feeling?"

He muttered a good, not looking her in the eye. It seemed like Mirouku and Inuyasha trying pointedly to not look at each other. It was then that Sango noticed that Kagome was gone. "Did Kagome go to the bathroom?" Sango asked.

There was silence. Sango grew irritated. "Mirouku! I asked if Kagome went to the bathroom,'" she said with a glare. He coughed and ducked his head.

"I'm not sure," he said and then a guilty expression crossed his face. Sango knowing Mirouku too well caught it and pounced on him. "What did you do to her," she growled angrily. "I-I didn't do anything," he protested. "I think she heard our conversation and she left."

"What conversation?" Sango asked, giving both a glare that they would not look at.

"We were just talking," Inuyasha jumped in defensively. "And then she was gone."

"Why would she just leave without saying anything to us?" Sango said softly.

The flash of guilt that had been plaguing him all morning hit Inuyasha again but he pushed it back.

Sango face cleared and she turned to glare at Mirouku, knowing that the only way to find out would be through Mirouku. "Mirouku," she growled. "Tell me what you guys said that made Kagome leave. Now."

Mirouku flinched in her anger and gave in. "She just heard Inuyasha telling me that he didn't want Kagome here and that she was unwanted," Mirouku said timidly. Sango face turned purple with anger.

"How could you guys do this?" She said. "You," she pointed to Inuyasha. "How could you say this about her? She was so worried last night for you," she said angrily before turning away.

"I'm going to her house and I'm going to talk to her now." She left the breakfast there and stomped out while Sesshoumaru stood there with a thoughtful look on his face. The picture was becoming clearer and clearer.

-

Kagome wearily dropped herself on her green couch and sniffed. She missed her family so much. These were the times when she needed their words of wisdom and advice the most. She would call them, if not ask advice, at least to hear the comfort that her mother's voice held. She picked up the worn phone that sat on the magazine table and dialed the well known number. It rang once before her brother picked up.

"Souta!" She said happily as tears sprung to her eyes. "It's me, Kagome."

"Kagome!" His voice sang happily over the phone. "I miss you," he said. "Mom said you're going to come home soon. Is she telling the truth?"

A tear slipped down her cheek as she nodded and replied. "She is, Souta. Where's mom?"

"She's watching TV. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered softly. There was silence for a moment before her mother's voice came on.

"Kagome?"

"Mom," Kagome's voice cracked. Hearing her mother's voice made her want to weep and let her mother comfort her and tell her that everything would be okay. "I miss you."

"Kagome, I miss you too. You should come back, Kagome. Come find a job closer to home. We miss you so much, especially Souta."

Another tear slipped down her cheek as she replied. "Mom, just for a little longer and then I'll be back home and I won't go anywhere anymore. Once I get that check, I'm coming home," she said as another tear fell.

"How is work going?"

It's going excellent," Kagome lied as a tear fell, exposing her lie. "Nothing could be better, mom. I made many friends," she choked slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Her mother said with a worried tone. "You're voice sounds funny. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine" Kagome wiped her teary eyes. "I just got homesick and I wanted to hear your voice, that's all."

"Oh Kagome," her mother's voice saddened. "Don't do this to yourself. Come back home and we'll find another way to get the surgery money," she pleaded.

"I've almost got enough money, mom. Pretty soon Souta will get his surgery, mom. Think about that," Kagome smiled with a happy smile. "This is worth it and I'm going to finish it," she said firmly to convince her mother as well as herself.

"How much longer?"

"About a month," Kagome said with relief. Just one more month to endure _his _hatred.

"Thank goodness," her mother said with relief. "We'll be looking forward to it. Oh, by the way, Kagome. Where were you last night?"

"One of my friends got into an accident and I went to the hospital to stay with them," Kagome said softly as the numbing pain flared up. "Why?"

"Why?" Her mother laughed. "It was your birthday, sweetheart. We wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Oh," Kagome's eyes blinked. Her birthday seemed like it had been two centuries ago, not yesterday. "Well, thank you."

"We bought you a gift that we'll give you when you get home."

"You didn't have to do that, mom," Kagome said softly as another tear slipped down. It seemed like every gesture or thought was making her cry today.

"We want to, Kagome," her mother said gently.

"Thanks mom," she said. "And say hi to granpa for me."

"Okay honey, take care."

"I will, mom," her throat felt tight again. "Don't worry too much mom. I'll get the money, okay?"

Her mom sighed sadly. "Goodbye Kagome."

"Goodbye mom," Kagome whispered as she hung the phone gently on its cradle. Just as she laid it down, the doorbell rang. Surprised, Kagome went to open it. It revealed a worried Sango.

"Kagome," Sango came in and hugged her. "Why are you home?"

"I-I felt that you guys didn't need me anymore since Inuyasha is already up and all," she lied. She was a horrible liar and Sango knew it.

"Save it, Kagome. I know what happened." Her words were abrupt, yet also trying to be gentle and Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

"You do?"

Sango saw her tears and she hugged Kagome tighter. "Don't cry over those jerks, Kagome. They're not worth it." Kagome shook her head.

"But Inuyasha's right. I shouldn't have been acting like there was nothing between us." She sobbed. "I guess I got carried away, thinking that he had forgiven me, but I was so wrong," she said softly. "He was just putting me in my place again."

Sango shook her head. "Don't think like that, Kagome."

Slowly Kagome's tears dried and she smiled shakily. "Sorry, I got your shirt all wet."

Sango laughed. "It's okay, Kagome. What are friends for?" Kagome smiled and nodded.

-

Inuyasha stared at the moving car that held Sango and Mirouku inside and watched as they waved to him and drove off. Inuyasha sighed softly. He had finally been let out on Sunday and now he was sitting in Sesshoumaru's car as they silently drove to Sesshoumaru's house. He assumed Sesshoumaru wanted to talk and Inuyasha dreaded it. He knew he couldn't get out of it and so he did not even try to protest. Sesshoumaru drove the car smoothly into the parking and they both got out. Sesshoumaru did not say anything until they had gotten inside the house and had sat down in his office.

"Why did you do it?" Sesshoumaru's words were very simple, yet very hard to answer.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha lied.

"You know what I mean," Sesshoumaru growled, a little irritated that Inuyasha was dancing around the obvious question.

"What if I told you that it was because I felt like it?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "What put you into that mood? From what I heard, you were supposed to have gone to Kagome's surprise birthday party, but you never showed up and instead you went to a bar and got roaring drunk." He gave Inuyasha a penetrating look. "You did not even bother to tell them that you could not make it. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," he Inuyasha said defensively. "Can't I just go because I want to?"

"Not, if I've never seen you go to one."

"I said it's nothing!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Does it happen to be Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said as he gauged Inuyasha's reaction to his suggestion.

Inuyasha looked surprised and then he turned angry. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"Ever since she came here, you have gone through so many mood changes that I've decided that she has to be the one behind it."

"Well you're wrong," Inuyasha said stiffly.

"If you won't tell me, I'll ask Kagome to tell me," Sesshoumaru said softly. "I won't have the company torn apart by this problem."

"She won't tell you," Inuyasha said smugly. "I know her."

"So you two do have a problem," Sesshoumaru said with a smug smile. Inuyasha remembered his blunder and he scowled. "It doesn't matter because you won't get anything out of Kagome anyways."

"I can make her," Sesshoumaru threatened. Inuyasha seemed unfazed. "I can put her job on the line."

Inuyasha became angry. "That's cruel, Sesshoumaru."

"If I have to do it, I will. I can't let you jeopardize your life over a worthless girl. I promised your mother to take care of you."

"She's not worthless!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru just nodded slightly. "So are you going to tell me or not?"

"No, but I'll kill you if you fire Kagome," he said softly. "This is our argument, not hers."

"We'll see about that." Angry, Inuyasha stomped out the door and left.

"Sesshoumaru," a feminine voice said. "I heard a lot of yelling, who was it?" Rin asked before coming to sit in the spot that Inuyasha had vacated. She was a slender woman around the age of 26 with short dark hair that fell softly around her shoulders.

"It was Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said tiredly. "He wouldn't tell me why he was drinking."

"How is Inuyasha?" Rin asked worriedly. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Just a little bruised and scratched, but his temper is still the same." He turned to Rin and sighed. "Before Inuyasha's mother died, I promised to watch Inuyasha and I'm trying to do that, but he won't let me."

"Do you have any idea?" Rin asked softly before getting up to rub the tension in his shoulders.

"Yeah. Kagome Higurashi, his secretary. I just don't know what to do."

Rin nodded. A visit to Kagome was in order, she thought firmly, to insure the family bond.

-

Kagome stared at the closed oak door. She had gotten there a little early, but with some reassurance from Sango at the front desk and a very sincere apology from Mirouku, Kagome was now late. She took a deep breath and opened the door that led to their office. Inuyasha was typing on his computer when she entered and he glanced up. Their gazes clashed together. He had a guilty look on his face, but he did not apologize or say hello. So this was the way Inuyasha was going to be, Kagome thought sadly. She turned away from his hostile look and went into her office where she found all the work that had to be done and the times that he would be gone that day. Kagome heaved a sigh and sat down to begin her work. She just had to be strong for one more month and then she would finally be gone and never come back, she told herself sternly before she set out to do her work. She put her whole mind into the tasks at hand and soon became absorbed in it so much that she did not hear the knock on her door until it opened slightly to reveal a young woman around the age of 25.

"Hello," Kagome said with a smile. "I'm sorry but Inuyasha is not here at the moment. He went to a meeting, but will be back in two hours. I wasn't expecting anyone because Sango did not call me about it or else I would have told her that."

"Oh no," the young woman said with a slight laugh. "I came to speak to Kagome Higurashi. Is that you?"

Kagome nodded in surprise. "Yes. What can I do to help you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment about an issue at hand," the lady said nervously.

"If I can help you, then I'd love to," Kagome said beckoning to the chair.

The woman gave a big smile and took the offered seat.

"So, fire away," Kagome said.

"I don't know if you know me, but I'm Rin, Sesshoumaru's wife," Rin began.

Kagome nodded and looked curiously at Rin. "Go on."

Her face became serious. "And I want you to go away."

Kagome looked at Rin with surprise. "W-Why?" She asked. "I haven't done anything to you."

Rin nodded her head. "I know, but you're hurting my family. Please," Rin begged. "They mean everything to me and I can't just sit there and watch them destroy each other."

"I haven't done anything," Kagome said softly to Rin.

"Yes. I don't know what happened, only that you were the cause of Inuyasha being drunk. Is that true?" Rin turned to look at Kagome.

At those words, Kagome paled. "Me?"

"Yes, that was all that Sesshoumaru could get out of Inuyasha because he wouldn't say anything else. What did you do?"

"I-I didn't do anything to Inuyasha. I didn't even get to see him that day," she stammered.

Rin looked like she was deep in thought. "Nothing?" She pressed.

Kagome's eyes watered as she searched for any possible reason, but she couldn't think of anything. "N-No."

Rin looked confused for a minute and then her eyes brightened. "Have you," she started slowly. "Have you ever known Inuyasha in the past?"

It was then that everything clicked and Kagome snapped her head up to meet Rin, tears starting to fill her eyes again. "Yes," she whispered. "A . . . long time ago."

"Please tell me," Rin pleaded.

"I-I'd rather not," Kagome said and turned her face away. "But you're right, it is my fault. I can tell you that I was a very horrible person back then," she choked back tears. "I hurt Inuyasha badly and he still hates me for it." Kagome turned sad haunted eyes to Rin. "You've known Inuyasha for a while, ne?"

Rin nodded; sympathy in her eyes for Kagome.

"Then you must know that Inuyasha is not one to take betrayals lightly. That's what I did, Rin." Kagome bit her lip hard to hold back the tears that always came with the memories that she tried so hard to suppress. "It happened on my birthday, six years ago."

Rin suddenly saw the picture much clearer now. Kagome held much threat to Inuyasha then, if that event that happened six years ago still affected Inuyasha. Rin reached over to Kagome, who was struggling to hold back tears. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. I didn't know."

Kagome nodded slightly. "You have no need to worry, Rin. I pose no threat anymore because he hates me now. I-I found that out yesterday."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, and I'm glad that you and Sesshoumaru care about Inuyasha so much," she said softly. "That makes me feel better when I leave in a month."

"A month?" Rin said shortly.

'Yeah," Kagome smiled sadly. "Don't worry. In a month you or Inuyasha won't ever have to see me anymore. I'm going back home."

Rin nodded and her eyes watered. "I'm sorry for being so selfish, Kagome, but only when the well being of my family is involved."

Kagome nodded and Rin thanked her before leaving, giving her one more compassionate glance before she turned and disappeared through the oak doors. And Kagome, Kagome just sat there as she finally gave into the insistent memories that were fighting to be released . . .

OOO

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. It was the night of her birthday and she was dressed elegantly in a midnight dress that hugged her body and brought out the paleness of her skin. Kagome stared at the stranger in the mirror. It did not look like her at all. This Kagome looked like she was going to a ball when in fact, she was only going to eat out with Naraku. Kagome hugged herself as she shivered. It's for the sake of the family, she told herself sternly. Think of Souta and not your selfish desires, she reminded herself. She wanted Souta to be better, but why couldn't they sacrifice something else, she thought. After that thought crossed her mind she gasped and slapped a hand to her mouth. How could she have thought such a selfish thought? A tear trickled down as she looked at herself. She had never dressed this elegantly before, but the first time that she did, she wanted it to be for Inuyasha, not Naraku. Her father was so happy that he had gone out and gotten her a dress as a surprise. Kagome sighed. She had not told Inuyasha anything. Half of her still hoped that things would go wrong and somehow she'd end up with Inuyasha and the other half told her that this was wrong, but Kagome ignored it constantly. She would think back to this in the future and regret her thoughtless actions.

"Kagome!" It was her mother. "Naraku's here." Kagome quickly grabbed her purse and before casting a last longing look at the picture of Inuyasha holding her on her dresser, she left. She came down the stairs and did not notice the way Naraku looked at her. He had a very pleased look on his face.

"Kagome," he said softly, looking over her appreciatively. "You look beautiful, just like a goddess."

Kagome nodded and looked at him in the silk black suit. "You look nice as well," she lied, sneaking a peek at her parents. Her dad was beaming happily and her mom had a sad smile on her face. Kagome's heart lurched. Did her mom know something that she didn't? Kagome did not give it much thought after Naraku's arm came around to lead Kagome out the door.

"Have fun, kids!" Kagome could hear her dad's voice faintly as the door closed. They were alone and Kagome shivered. She breathed in the fresh scent of the environment that surrounded them before getting into the limo that Naraku had come in. It was a sleek and shiny car, well fit for the rich, she thought. They sat silently through the whole short ride with neither saying anything though she could feel Naraku's cold gaze rake over her silent form as she gazed out the window. The car sailed to a smooth stop and the door on Naraku's side opened to reveal the driver. As they got out, Naraku took her arm to lead her in and Kagome fought the urge to repel away. Once they were seated down, Naraku turned to her and stared intently into her eyes.

"Kagome, I am so honored that you are here with me."

Kagome nodded distractedly. "As do I," she said before averting her gaze to the closest distraction: the menu. As she ruffled through the very elegantly named and very expensive dishes, Naraku spoke again.

"Kagome, I really like you a lot and although it is still very early, I would like to ask you to marry me."

Kagome's head jerked up. She stared at him in shock and a heavy feeling settled in her stomach as she fought the urge to run away and hide in the comfort of Inuyasha's warm embrace. Things were moving too fast. She needed time to think things over. She felt so torn between her instinct and her responsibility. In the long time span that elapsed between them, Kagome jumped to the natural one. The thought of letting Inuyasha go tore at her. "I-I'm sorry Naraku," she said earnestly to him. "But I can't," she ended softly. "I'm truly sorry for making you think otherwise."

A cold anger flashed through his eyes, but was quickly gone in an instant; making Kagome wonder if she had imagined it all. His eyes were warm again as he looked at her. "Can you tell me why not?"

Kagome continued on. "I just don't think the idea of you and I will work out," she said gently. Naraku averted his gaze for a while, hiding his expression and Kagome became scared of his reaction. He was like that for a moment until he turned back to her with another warm smile.

"I understand, Kagome. But let me give you my birthday present at least," he insisted.

Filled with guilt, Kagome hastened to agree and she nodded. He reached into his suit pocket and took out a small velvet box that had Kagome's eyes widen. She knew even before he opened it that it was a ring. He flicked it open with one finger to reveal a sparkling diamond ring that confirmed her guess. He reached over and placed her hand in his as he slid the ring easily onto her finger. "It's . . . beautiful Naraku," she said, unsure of how she should respond. It was beautiful, but . . . that was all. She had no desire or need for it.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome," he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I hope this is your best birthday." Kagome gave him a light smile and was about to thank him when a voice froze her.

"Kagome!" It sounded like it was wrenched out of the person's mouth. The words froze in her throat and she spun around.

_Inuyasha. _

000

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed at her eyes profusely. She felt so tired, tired of relieving the past; tired of hating herself for hurting Inuyasha and also tired of disappointing her family . . .

000

Kagome felt like her soul had been broken into so many pieces that she did not know what to do anymore as she stared at Inuyasha's ram rod straight figure retreating with the servers and another sob broke shook her tiny frame. As she kept her gaze riveted on Inuyasha, she could feel distantly the presence of Naraku coming to her and settling next to her. Kagome spared him no glance. "I-nu-yasha," she whispered pleadingly, but he did not hear her. From a distance, she watched as Naraku took her arm a bit harshly and guided her to the limo. Kagome just sat silently in the eerily quiet limo as she prayed silently to get home quickly. She watched Naraku lead her into her house and watched the look that transpired between her mother and father as they saw the state that she was in. She watched as Naraku took her father aside and talked to them in a quiet tone.

In a trance, Kagome walked slowly to her room, all emotions devoid from her expression and blotchy face. Kagome continued on until she reached her bed where she collapsed on it. Her gaze moved unseeingly around the room until a picture caught her eye. It was the picture of her and Inuyasha at the park, where they had celebrated her birthday with a picnic by the beautiful sunset and blossoming trees. In the picture, Inuyasha had on a tilted smile and an amused glint in his warm eyes as he looked down at her laughing face that was directed at the camera. A choked sob escaped her throat and she covered her mouth to suppress the sound as she tore her gaze away from it. She tried to will sleep to come, but even sleep was against her today.

A slight swish was the only sound to warn her that someone had entered her room. Kagome looked up to see her mother with a concerned gaze on her face. "Kagome, darling, please tell me what's the matter." Her mother came and sat down next to her on the bedside. Kagome shook her head, but her mother grabbed her hand. "Kagome," a tear ran down her mother's cheek. "Can you ever forgive me? Even though I knew that you loved Inuyasha, I went with your father on this idea and now everything's ruined. Talk to him, Kagome and tell him the truth."

Kagome shook her head this time and a tear slipped out. "It's no use, mom, Inuyasha already told me that he hated me," she finished by squeezing her pillow tighter and burrowing her head in the bedspread.

"Kagome, don't think like that," she admonished gently before pulling Kagome into her arms. "Just give him time to cool off. Find the courage within you and go talk everything out," her mother said while she patted Kagome on the back gently. "I will talk to your father, Kagome. I'll make him see that everything can be solved a different way; that we should not hurt a child for another." Kagome's eyes brightened and the heaviness lifted slightly from her shoulders.

Kagome sat up ad grasped her mother's arms. "Oh mom, do you think Inuyasha will understand?"

She nodded with a smile and Kagome hugged her mother tightly. "Of course and I will go talk to Naraku as well." Kagome hugged her again and Kagome's mother left with a slight smile on her face. Maybe things would still turn out alright, Kagome thought with a lighter heart. All she had to do was find courage and then go to his house and talk to him, she thought happily. He had to understand.

It was not until two days later that she finally found the courage to go talk to him. With a bit of encouragement from her mother, Kagome walked anxiously to the house whose location was engrained in her memory. Her palms started to sweat as she neared her destination and butterflies rose up in her stomach, but she continued on. As she saw the house come into her view, a sense of dread rose up in her, but she did not know what. It turned into panic and she broke into a run. She came into a stop in front of the front door and banged desperately on the door. To her surprise, it swung open with a creak to reveal the inside of the small house to her and seeing it, she fell onto her knees.

_It was empty._

000

----

----

COMMENTS:

Nauriell: LOL

Kurokumo: Maybe I should make him die just to spite you! LOL J/K'-' Also, would you recommend the Inuyasha movie?

Lady Mac: You'll find out soon enough! Any guesses?

dark bebi pan ssj4: Wow! That really makes my humble story feel good! Thanks!

azn-anime-anjel, Mini Nicka, kikyo fan but inukag fan, inu-dog-dem, animemistress419, Rinelwin: Thank you for taking the time to review. I appreciate it lots!

----

----

TO BE CONTINUED

Please read and review. I'd love all your feedback and ideas.


	9. Realizations

****

**Disclaimer:** sadly, I don't own the Inuyasha characters; Rumiko has that honor.

Hey readers, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, please be gentle. :) Please read & review; constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

A/N: Sorry this chappie took so long to come out. Blame it on school and my life activities if you will because they are making my life so busy right now . . . and also on a minor writer's block because of the fact that I was debating on what should happen in this chapter. You won't believe me, but the story line that I had in mind for this story when I first started was not like how it is right now at all! LOL Just running on a little tangent here! '-'

Also, Reviewers, thank you so much for reviewing! I love reading your comments!

000 means flashback if you don't remember '-'

* * *

**Unspoken Words**

by: lady-rouge

* * *

Chapter 9 

Kagome blinked her eyes slowly and sat up in her bed to look at the clock that sat silently across the room. It was only 7:04, but all traces of sleep were already gone from her. She didn't have to get up until 7:45 so she lay back down only to find herself staring at the ceiling and thinking about the subject that had taken center in all her thoughts: Inuyasha. She closed her eyes desperately to stop the flow of sadness that followed after his name. It was no use, she sighed. No matter how much she wished, Inuyasha would not stop his hostility towards her. It had been a week since his hospitalization and he was still angry at her. Why wouldn't he be, Kagome thought, when all she had done was to deserve it. But that acknowledgement still didn't stop her from wishing that he would just forgive her and give her another chance. Kagome rolled over in her bed so that her eyes were looking towards the door instead of the ceiling. Only three more weeks until she could leave this place, until she would finally do something to make Inuyasha happy. She smiled sardonically. She would finally complete what had been left uncompleted six years ago. . .

000

Kagome didn't know how long she had been kneeling there. It seemed like many centuries to her as she stared at the bare house and tears streamed down her face. It could not be true, she thought desperately. Inuyasha was not gone, he couldn't be. He wouldn't leave her, she thought frantically as her eyes ran over the front of her house. If she stretched her head really far, she could see the door to Inuyasha's room. She wanted to run to the door and open it to see Inuyasha sitting grumpily on his bed with a mad expression on his face. Anything was better than his vanished presence. She could have done that, but in a small part of her brain, she already knew that he was gone.

She bent her head down and let the tears fall freely to the wooden floor as she cried for the lost chance to tell him everything. She stayed like that until she felt a hand tap her shoulder gently. Kagome looked up with hope, but her face fell when she saw that it was the next door neighbor.

"Don't cry, Kagome," the kind old woman said. "You'll find him someday."

Kagome's eyes widened at her knowledge. "W-What do you mean?" She asked disbelievingly.

The old woman looked at her sympathetically. "Your eyes are very expressive, dear. Right now, they hold sadness, anger and regret." Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she nodded. The old woman bent down and gave her a warm hug. "I have faith that you will meet him someday. Don't cry, though when you find him or he finds you, don't let him go. I've known Inuyasha since he was a little boy and whatever caused you two to break up, he must have been very hurt to run away like that."

Kagome nodded with shame and stepped away from the old woman. "Maybe I could go find him," she said determinedly.

"I'm not sure if you can, Kagome," the old woman said sadly to her. "You'll probably only see him if he decides to see you."

"B-But why?"

"Because they left for America this morning."

000

Kagome blinked slowly as her mind gradually came back to the present. He had left her six years ago because he wanted to be happier. This time she would leave to keep him happy. Her heart pained. Her presence was causing too many upset memories that were best left untouched and it was affecting his family and his life. A tear leaked out, but she furiously wiped at it. She did not need to feel sorry for herself. She only needed to do what was best for everyone and not what her heart secretly desired. With a determined mind set, she quickly got up to start her daily procedure.

-

Inuyasha rubbed his head tiredly. Lately, he was feeling so exhausted and energy less. He had just finished talking to Kikyo and had spent a long time arguing against the date that she had planned for them tonight. He smiled wearily. He had won, but it seemed like he didn't want to do anything with her anymore. He sighed. Kikyo would not be happy to hear that he wasn't interested in her anymore. But he had not been interested in her for a long time. He just feared the day when he would tell her that. He rubbed his aching temples again and bent down to reach for the medicine that would help relieve his headaches and muscle aches and swallowed two tablets after gulping down some water. The door suddenly opened and Inuyasha almost choked on his medicine but caught himself in time.

His eyes quickly darted to the door to see Kagome walk in with her head bent down; not meeting his eyes. He quickly reverted his gaze back to his desk and his computer screen. Over the past week, they had both established an unstated rule that they would not make eye contact or speak to each other unless they had to. And it seemed like Kagome was doing it well, he thought bitterly. Maybe too well; like it suited her fine not to speak to him. He listened to her walk to her room and settle down and his heart clenched. Why was life so unfair, he thought sullenly. Nothing was ever genuine in his life. Nothing, Inuyasha pondered as he stared at his work. His headache throbbed and he thrusted the thoughts away as he continued to work on his paperwork.

-

The ring of the telephone jolted Kagome as she stared unseeingly at the computer screen. "Good Morning. Inuyasha-san's office, how may I help you?"

"Kagome, this is Sango."

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed with happiness. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Kagome. But I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with Mirouku and me."

"Just you and Mirouku?" Kagome pressed nervously.

"Yeah. Inuyasha declined when Mirouku called him."

"Well, I'd love to then."

Sango laughed. "Mirouku really wants to try the new American restaurant in town. Is that okay with you?"

Kagome smiled. "No problem. I think it sounds delicious."

"It's set then. I'll see you in five minutes," Sango said and hung up the phone.

Kagome stared at the phone with a small smile on her face. It sounded like fun. Her smiled turned into a frown. But that meant that Inuyasha would be by himself for lunch. Her heart gave a lurch. She didn't him to be alone. Her eyes gave a quick peek to Inuyasha who was engrossed in talking to someone on the other line. He sounded stressed and weary as he argued over the telephone to an unknown person. He wouldn't really be alone, she assured herself as she gathered up her purse and walked out of her haven with false confidence. She resisted looking over in Inuyasha's direction as she passed him and through the door. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she was out of the sight of Inuyasha and hurried to Sango and Mirouku by the front desk, but not before passing a last worried glance in the way that Inuyasha was.

-

Inuyasha hung up the phone and sighed loudly as he leaned against the leather backrest of his office chair. He had been arguing with a company that they were trying to sign a contract with. They had finally agreed, but not with something either had wanted in the first place. He swore and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. Sesshoumaru would not be happy with the results, but Inuyasha was too tired to care. He looked out the open window and caught three retreating figures as they walked to a car. A light laugh drifted slightly to him and Inuyasha's gaze shot to the woman clad in a dark green suit with wavy dark hair. Kagome. She seemed so happy and relaxed without him, he thought as a flash of anger rose in him. But as quickly as it had come, his anger evaporated and a tinge of sadness filled him as he watched her link arms with Mirouku and Sango and they walked on. She didn't love him, nor care for him so why did he still care so much?

He rested his head gently against the cool glass window as he took in the scene for a couple more seconds. He ripped his gaze away from the piercing scene and went to go sit down as a pain began to throb in his head again. He shook his head to clear the pain, but this time, it only increased. Inuyasha stood up and started for the door so he could go get a cup of water, but another stab of pain, this time in his body, halted him. He wavered for a moment as he tried to get a hold of himself. His vision danced as he searched the room for something to hold on to. He rapidly blinked his eyes to make the whirling objects in his eyes go away, but it was useless. Inuyasha took some tentative steps towards what seemed to be the door, but his surroundings were flying too fast; encircling him, suffocating him . . . until it all became black.

-

Kagome watched the bickering between Sango and Mirouku and couldn't help herself, but laugh. "Mirouku, I suggest you obey Sango or else you won't make it out of the car alive."

Mirouku stopped his arguments and turned to Sango. "Kagome is right, Sango. I am deeply sorry for not listening to you. My lovely lady, please change the station to whatever you and Kagome want."

Sango gave a satisfied nod and turned the knob triumphantly to her and Kagome's favorite station. Kagome and Sango both cheered as Mirouku gave a defeated sigh and a roll of his eyes. He turned his eyes to the front to watch the road as he swerved his car to fit in the first lane that would take them back to Takahashi Corporation. As they drove Kagome tilted her body back and closed her eyes as she listened to the soothing music that always seemed to put her to sleep. Before she knew it, Sango was shaking her awake and telling her apologetically that they were back at work. Kagome groaned, but got out.

"If you're really tired, then you should beg Inuyasha for the rest of the day off. Who knows, Inuyasha might-"

Kagome's keen eye did not miss the threatening look or punch that Sango gave to Mirouku. Mirouku shut his mouth and shook his head. "Sorry," he said apologetically to her. "I didn't mean to make you angry because I know that you're mad at Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. It seemed like avoiding the topic was doing more harm than good but she didn't feel like talking right now, so she just nodded her head silently and continued to walk. They made it to their floor and Kagome gave them a cheerful goodbye before heading off to Inuyasha and her office. A tight coil in her stomach made her squirm as she walked to the large doors that lay ahead. Kagome squared her shoulders and walked determinedly to her destination. She didn't care if Inuyasha was mean to her or if he ignored her, she thought stubbornly, she would not be affected by him anymore. She marched to the door and opened it firmly. Her mask of confidence all slipped though, when she was encountered by the sight of Inuyasha on the floor and a shrill cry that did not sound like her voice echoed through the still room.

"Inuyasha!"

-

Sango's face was red. Mirouku was annoying her again and she did not like it. His lecherous grin was the last straw and she launched herself onto him to give him the pounding of his life. Just as she was about to strangle him, a cry rang through the halls. Sango and Mirouku's face met each other and their eyes both mirrored concern. Why would Kagome be shouting Inuyasha's name unless something had happened? They both jumped up and ran towards the room that they had both seen Kagome go into to come upon the sight of Kagome kneeling over Inuyasha. She was frantically checking his pulse and trembling as her hands ran desperately over his upper body. Fear etched on her face and twin tears trickled down her face as she looked helplessly at him. She glanced swiftly around and upon seeing Mirouku and Sango, she jumped up and ran to them. She grasped Sango's arm in a tight grip and looked into her eyes hysterically.

"Sango! Inuyasha's . . . Inuyasha's hurt!" She exclaimed as she indicated to the motionless figure that lay like a ghost on the carpeted floor. "Please, help him," she cried as more tears glided down her pale cheeks.

The sight of her tears unfroze them like a hot wire and they ran to Inuyasha. Mirouku bent down to Inuyasha and felt his pulse as Sango kneeled and checked for any signs of any visible injuries.

Seeing none, Sango turned to Mirouku. "Is his pulse fine?"

"Yes, but it is weak," Mirouku said softly with concern. "Sango, could you go call the ambulance?" He said urgently to her. "I can't tell what happened." Sango nodded firmly and rose quickly to do his bidding. Mirouku looked after Sango's moving back and returned his attention to the colorless face of his friend. Mirouku raked his eyes across the room for any signs of the situation, but could not find anything and was at a loss. His eyes moved around the quiet room and landed on an ashen Kagome. Her face held a frightened expression and one of shock as silent tears escaped out of her tightly squeezed eyes. Mirouku's eyes ran over her tight form and nervous hands that clenched tightly onto her shirt. She was the picture of fear as she stood rigidly in the front of the room. He stood up to comfort her, but the sound of sirens suddenly filled the tense room and he stopped. It seemed like the only comfort for her was Inuyasha himself and that could not be given now, he sighed.

The ambulance crew filed in efficiently with Sango and took Mirouku from his thoughts as he stepped up to them and told them exactly what happened.

-

The time passed in a blur to Kagome as she watched from a distance as the medics took Inuyasha away in the ambulance. Panic kicked in as she saw them start to close the door and she scrambled to reach them, but they had already sped off and Kagome cried as she stared after the car as it grew smaller and smaller with each passing second.

"Kagome."

Kagome looked to the hand that touched her shoulder sympathetically. It was Sango and Mirouku.

"Come on, Kagome," Mirouku said quietly, as he beckoned to his car. "Let's follow them." Kagome could only nod as she followed him. Kagome waited anxiously inside the car as Mirouku and Sango quietly conversed and then they were off and Kagome could only do nothing but pray as she watched the scenery fly by. Mirouku swerved into a parking lot and braked harshly before they all rushed to the emergency room. They were directed into a waiting room as the doctors did a check on him to see any damages and find the cause of his present state.

Kagome waited impatiently as she tried to find anything to take her mind of the reason why they were here in the hospital. She was now more composed and her face showed it, but her shaky hands gave her anxiety away as she held her cup of coffee that Mirouku and Sango had forced on her to drink. For energy, they had said. Kagome took a small sip of it and glanced at the somber-faced Mirouku, Sango, Sesshoumaru and Rin. Right after they had found out that Inuyasha was still in the waiting room, Mirouku had gone and called Sesshoumaru to let him know what had happened and shortly afterwards, he had come with his wife. Kagome hugged herself as she shivered. She needed warmth and reassurance that Inuyasha would be alright.

As if someone had heard her plea, the door to the emergency room opened and Dr. Totosai came through. He had on a tired, weary look as he walked up to them. Kagome jumped up with the others and met him halfway through the room.

"How is he, Dr. Totosai?" Kagome was the first to ask. Her voice held desperation. He gave her a long look and recognition came over him as he remembered her from the last week. He turned to look at the whole group and gave them their full attention. Unlike last time, his eyes did not hold that shining, weary happiness. Instead, they now held a dull, frustrated, weary spark. Kagome's heart slammed. Her instinct told her that the news he had to tell was not good.

"As of right now, he is doing fine. He is very lucky that you all found him before anything serious happened." He beamed. "In short, Inuyasha will recover . . . but," his eyes met with all of them briefly before continuing. "But, for the cause of his condition . . . I can not tell you." His head hung in shame. "I-I don't know how to explain it, but the results of the tests I have run show data that I have never seen before." He gripped his report tightly in his hand as he said this. "I'm really sorry, but I will promise to work on it when he goes home in two days. This is baffling me to no extent," he exclaimed. "I have searched for every possible solution, yet they always fall short of what Inuyasha has. If this continues to happen again, then it could be serious, but if not, then he is very lucky."

Kagome's eyes watered as the doctor's words condemned Inuyasha's outcome and she turned away to look out the huge glass window that stood next to the chairs in the waiting room. The doctor . . . could not help? But her mind latched onto the news that he was awake and well and a heavy weight lifted off of her.

"Is he conscious?" Rin's voice.

"Let me check with the nurses," he said and reached for his connector. "Nurse Suki, is patient Inuyasha awake?" A pause and then a feminine voice filtered through.

"Good thing you called Dr. Totosai. He just woke up a minute ago and is disorientated. Could you come over now?"

"Sure thing," he answered back before shutting it off. He turned back to them. "Yes, Suki has confirmed his consciousness. We can all go now. If you'll follow me?" They all followed him, but a voice stopped them.

"I'll be leaving now," Kagome stated softly to the group as she stood behind the moving group. They all looked at her and Rin gave her a sad look.

"If you're afraid that Inuy-"

"No, I just wanted to make sure that Inuyasha was fine before I went to sleep tonight," she said quietly to Sango and turned away from them. Kagome continued to walk away, but Mirouku's voice stopped her.

"Let me drive you home at least."

She gave him a brief smile and shook her head. "Don't worry. I'll call a taxi to take me home," she reassured him before going through the door and down the long hall. Once she was out of their sight, Kagome sighed and let down her guard. There was no need to tell them that she was torn up inside because she wanted to see Inuyasha, but could not because she was a coward. Her eyes misted. A coward to love and pain, she thought before trudging wearily home.

-

Inuyasha's body ached and his head throbbed tremendously as he struggled to get up and observe where he was, but hands were holding him down and soothing voices were speaking to him in hazy tones that he did not comprehend. "Where am I?" He struggled profusely against them, but to no avail.

"Please calm down, Inuyasha," a male voice suddenly said and Inuyasha's head jerked up to see Dr. Totosai enter through the door. "You have visitors."

Inuyasha looked behind him to see Mirouku, Sango, Sesshoumaru and Rin . . . but no Kagome. A stab of disappointment flashed through him, but he forced it away. "What am I doing here?" He said grumpily to them as he finally relented to the determined nurses and lay back down. The group walked up to his side and looked at him. "Sesshoumaru," he growled. "Tell me what I am doing here," he said in a low voice.

Sesshoumaru gave him a long look before starting. "Tell me what you remember."

Inuyasha tried to think back to his last memories, but he saw nothing except a black darkness. "Nothing," he said in a frustrated tone.

"Something happened to you, which made you unconscious," Rin stepped in. "Do you have any idea?"

He shook his head. "I . . . don't remember anything," he said in a distant voice as he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

"Dr. Totosai is not sure what the cause is, but he says that there are no serious side effects. If this persists again, then it might be dangerous," Mirouku added. "He says your condition might have been triggered by events in your life. I suggest you take it easy for a while."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I am no weakling," he said angrily. "I will come to work as planned on Monday."

Mirouku seemed like he was going to say something, but Sango shook her head and he stopped. He sighed in defeat.

"How're you doing, Inuyasha?" The doctor intercepted their conversation.

Inuyasha tried to stretch his sore limbs. "Like a truck ran me over a hundred times," he said with a tired look and leaned his head against the soft pillow. "When can I leave?" He said before closing his sleepy eyes.

"You can leave tomorrow, but I recommend for you to take at least a couple of days off of work, Inuyasha," he said sternly. Dr. Totosai turned to the rest of the group and shook his finger at them. "Since Inuyasha is so stubborn. I trust that you guys will help him listen to my orders, got it?" They nodded silently and he gave them a worn smile before walking towards the door, but as a thought crossed his mind, he halted in mid-stride. "I'll call you guys on the results as soon as I can," he promised before walking out; leaving them all surrounded by their thoughts.

-

Kagome flashed a smile at a worried looking Sango and Mirouku. "What? Sorry, can you repeat that, I didn't catch that," she smiled sheepishly as she glanced quickly around the small café and turned back to them.

Sango gave loud sigh. "I swear Kagome! It's only Monday and you are already zoning out to who knows where." Sango gave a laugh. "Alright, I'll let is pass this time, but as I was saying, Mirouku and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us to visit Inuyasha at his house today. He was looking kind of depressed yesterday. So, after work, we're going to order some Chinese food and stop by the movie store to rent a couple of movies to watch and then we're headed on to his house. What do you think?"

The desire to go see his house . . . to see him . . . was unbelievable, but Kagome shook her head regretfully. His words that day still haunted her. "No, that's okay. I have many things to do today."

"Like what?" Sango challenged and gave Kagome a hard stare.

Flustered, Kagome struggled on. "Well, I have to go to the store to buy groceries because I am running low on food and I have to . . . call my mom." The thought struck her and she latched on to it; hoping that it would be her lifesaver. "Yeah, I promised that I would call her soon-"

"If you really don't want to see Inuyasha then just say so," Mirouku said gently.

Caught too easily, Kagome flushed. "N-No, that's not it at all," she denied vigorously. "I really do have things to do," she said feebly.

"Or is it because you don't like us anymore?" Mirouku said smoothly with an arched eyebrow; feigning hurt.

Falling easily into his trap, Kagome gave him an astonished gaze. "Of course not, Mirouku!" She hesitated. "It's just that-"

"Come on, Kagome, it won't be that bad." Sango lowered her voice. "If it's about Inuyasha, I swear I won't let him be mean to you. You won't even have to talk to him if you don't want to. If he does bother you, hurt condition or not, I will hurt him," she promised.

Kagome shook her head. "I just think Inuyasha would enjoy it better without me bothering you guys-"

"Nonsense!" Sango said; a little bit loudly. "You're our friend, no matter that Inuyasha treated you like a jerk last time."

Kagome looked at them and tried to find any possible way of getting out, but it was useless. They were both too smart and clever for her. "Alright, I'll go," she gave in; hoping that the evening would not ruined for everyone because she had accepted.

-

After lunch, the rest of the day flew too fast for Kagome and before she knew it, it was already time to pack up and go home. Or rather, go to Inuyasha's home. She paused in mid-stride. What would Inuyasha's house look like? She wondered. Would it be big or small? Dark or light? There were too many options and Kagome was too tired to worry about something as trivial as that. She should worry on how Inuyasha would treat her when they got to his house. Maybe if she stayed out of his way, things would turn out good, she reasoned as she headed out to the parking lot to wait for Sango and Mirouku.

Earlier today, she had called Myouga, Inuyasha's limo chauffeur and had told him that she would not need a ride home. He had resisted, but finally agreed after many reassurances that she would call him if she changed her mind. Kagome smiled as an image of the old, sweet man came into her mind. He was such a nice old man. _Reminds me of grandpa,_ she thought wistfully. _I should introduce them to each other because I know they will be good friends_, she smiled, but it stopped. She would be leaving soon, that meant that she would never see anyone again, not Myouga, not Sango or Mirouku, not . . . Inuyasha. Kagome leaned against Mirouku's car and closed her eyes. She had to remember that everything would turn out in the end, she just had to. The sound of Mirouku and Sango laughing floated to her and she opened her eyes and a smile instantly appeared on her face. _I shouldn't worry about that now . . . I should just try to make these last couple of weeks memorable enough to last for a lifetime. _Her eyes misted as the pair came into her line of vision. _That's all that I can ask for._ Both of them looked up and waved to her.

"Kagome!"

Kagome waved back and headed towards them, but not before blinking her eyes rapidly to hold the tears at bay. _No matter that I will miss them all very much . . . especially Inuyasha. _

"Kagome," Sango said to her as they met Kagome halfway in the parking lot. "I hope you don't mind that another person is coming along with us."

"Who is it?" Kagome asked as she looked at them both.

"He works in the company as well. He's Inuyasha's cousin although they act more like rivals."

"Cousin?"

"His name is Kouga."

Kagome shook her head. "I've never seen him or heard of him.

Mirouku smiled softly. "They try to avoid each other as much as possible and since you work with Inuyasha, I'm not surprised that you haven't seen him. It seems like he is being forced to go spend some time with his sick cousin Inuyasha by his mother. I saw him today and told him of our plans and he decided to go with us."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "No, I don't mind at all."

Sango and Mirouku nodded. "All right, he should be coming pretty soon. He just had to close up his office and run some quick errands." As soon as the words came out of Mirouku's mouth, a figure stepped out of the entrance. From Kagome's vantage point, she could see his sharp features that held a pair of piercing blue eyes and a high ponytail that consisted of brown hair. He was wearing a black suit that accentuated his features nicely and, Kagome took note of, walked in confident, arrogant strides towards them.

He walked up to them, saying hi to Sango and Mirouku before turning on her with his sharp eyes and giving her a slow grin. "I presume you are the one and only Kagome that I have heard from Sango and Mirouku?"

Under his intense scrutiny, Kagome blushed and nodded slightly. "And you are Kouga?"

He nodded slowly. "It's a pleasure to meet the acquaintance of such a beautiful woman like you," he said softly before capturing her hand in a soft kiss that left Kagome beet red. He was definitely a lady's man, she thought warily as all four of them started to walk to walk to Mirouku's car.

"Okay," Mirouku said loudly as he turned back to interrupt Kouga's flirtatious conversation with Kagome. "Here's the plan. We're going to the movie store first and then to the takeout restaurant that Inuyasha really likes and then we'll go to Inuyasha's house afterwards. Sounds good?"

Everyone nodded and Mirouku revved up the car before pulling them onto the road.

Kouga turned back to Kagome to give her his full attention. "So, tell me about your beautiful self," he said before flashing her another white smile.

-

Inuyasha lay languidly on the sofa as the sound of the TV blared into his eardrums. He coked his head at an angle to hear both the TV and Kikyo's insistent voice at the same time. She had just come by and after fawning over him, she was now sitting with him and talking about last her modeling job in America. Inuyasha glanced at her gorgeous face and searched for any kind of response to her, but felt nothing. He wished desperately to feel something for Kikyo, but he couldn't find anything. He could not deny it any longer. He had been hoping that Kikyo would be the one, but not for the reasons that he should have held. He wanted to think that he and Kikyo were bounded by some kind of friendship –and to some extent they did- but he couldn't deny to himself any more of the reason why he still stayed with Kikyo. _The reason that he had been holding onto Kikyo for so long was because she was his shield against Kagome. She was the obstacle that blocked him from being irrational and making the same mistake twice by going after Kagome. _

Inuyasha sighed and glanced at her quickly. She was still talking to him about her modeling job. His mouth tilted slightly as he realized that she had been talking about modeling for the past 30 minutes, but it suddenly turned into a small frown. Soon he would have to tell her that this would not work. It was not fair to her if he kept this going on if he did not feel the same way anymore. Kikyo deserved someone better, someone who could love her for herself completely. She would be leaving again, this time to England, in three days to do some photo shoots. He would have to tell her before then.

Fear rose up in his stomach. What would happen to him after Kikyo was gone. He swallowed carefully. Would his resolve break down again? He had already found how easily his sturdy walls of resolve broke down. He shook his head and strengthened his will. No, it wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't be that stupid again. A headache hit his brain and he closed his eyes to regain composure as he deliberately pushed the ideas out of his head and instead, turned to concentrate on Kikyo.

The sudden ring of his doorbell startled Inuyasha and he swore as he struggled to get off the sofa. He felt like his body was so heavy and so hazy. Kikyo looked annoyed at the distraction, but got up to get it. Inuyasha stopped his struggles and sank back gratefully into his seat. As Kikyo opened the door, Inuyasha caught a glimpse of the surprised faces of Mirouku and Sango.

"Hello Kikyo. We didn't know that you were here as well. What a pleasant surprise," Mirouku said as he ushered a scowling Sango that was followed by- Inuyasha scowled as well- an arrogant Kouga and –Inuyasha's heart slammed- a flushed Kagome who looked anywhere else but in his direction. Inuyasha's gaze swept over Kagome's features. She was still as breathtaking as ever. Inuyasha finally tore his gaze from Kagome and looked to the rest of the group.

"Mirouku," he said suspiciously. "What do you plan to do here?"

"You wound me with your lack of trust," Mirouku said with a hurt expression. The sparkle in his eyes gave away his amusement. "We decide to come over and cheer up a friend and this is the kind of welcome we get?"

Inuyasha sent him a glare. "I don't trust you."

"Inuyasha," Sango laughed. "Mirouku's telling the truth this time. We bought some movies and some takeout Chinese food to eat as we watch."

At the sound of Chinese food, Inuyasha perked up and he nodded eagerly. "I haven't had any Chinese Food in the longest time," he said enthusiastically. His smile turned back into a scowl as his gaze landed on Kouga. "What are you doing here?" He barked at Kouga. Kouga didn't even flinch as he looked at his cousin with an amused gaze.

"After my mom told me what happened to you, I just had to come see for myself that dog-turd was actually hurt." Inuyasha growled and stood up hastily to punch Kouga, but dizziness quickly swept him and he fell back down onto the sofa. Kouga smirked at his helplessness, but stopped his taunting.

Kagome's heart slowly slowed down to a regular pattern as she looked at Inuyasha's exhausted form sitting on the sofa. For a moment there, she had almost cried out to him as she saw his body waver slightly before it fell back onto the sofa. Her worried eyes swept over his drained expression and the urge to go comfort him was so strong that she almost wept, but the sight of Kikyo sitting next to him stopped her.

"Let's set up," Mirouku said as he tried to break the tenseness. "Sango, you and I will go dish out the Chinese food while Kouga and Kagome will go pour the drinks, is that alright?" They all nodded and started towards Inuyasha's kitchen. As Kagome followed Kouga, her eyes surveyed the simple, yet exquisite features that the house held. There was a long white staircase that spiraled to the side and an arched ceiling that ended in a huge set of ceiling windows that let in the bleeding colors of the sun. For some reason, as Kagome surveyed the home's features, she felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu, but she didn't know why.

As Kagome's eyes hopped from one item to another, they suddenly landed on Inuyasha's pained expression as he closed his eyes to take in a shaky breath. An urge to run to him and take his pain away swept over her, but she resisted it and could only watch him as Kikyo continued to talk to him; oblivious to his pain. Anger swept over Kagome and she had to clench her hands to control her emotion. Without warning, his eyes snapped open and for the first time that day, their eyes finally met. Kagome's breathing halted and she stopped walking as she was lost in his violet pools. He stared intently into her eyes before an undecipherable emotion swept over him and he turned his head back to Kikyo. Disappointment tugging at her, Kagome hurried to catch up with Kouga who had stopped to wait for her when he had noticed that she was gone.

"Come on beautiful, we don't have all day," Kouga gave her a grin and Kagome blushed red as she prayed that no one had heard that. He took her arm and started to lead the way when his grinning mouth suddenly transformed into an amused smirk as his eyes looked at something beyond her shoulders. Kagome turned back to see what was so amusing and saw that Inuyasha's face held a livid glare as he looked at them. Kagome's face burned as his angry eyes seared into hers and she quickly turned away and a sad look came over her face. Why did she always manage to make Inuyasha mad at her? Kouga took his smirk away from Inuyasha and saw the sadness in her eyes.

He led her to the empty hall and crossed his arms before turning to her and locking his eyes on her. "What is your relationship to Inuyasha, Kagome?"

Kagome paled and she looked at the floor. " . . . Just as a secretary," she finally whispered.

"I don't believe that," Kouga said bluntly. "Not with the murderous looks that Inuyasha was casting me when I took your hand. I have no doubt that if he had the energy, he would have gotten up and punched me for that."

"That's where you're wrong, Kouga," Kagome said softly. "He's mad at me for reasons that are in his rights. Don't read too much into it," she ended before turning away. The change was so sudden in Kagome from earlier that Kouga lost his arrogance for once.

"Well, if Inuyasha and you are not on good terms, then why are you here?" He asked brusquely.

"I-I don't know why," she stammered and her eyes watered as she tried to come up with an explanation. Why _did _she come? Kagome asked herself. She searched for an answer, but came up with no reasonable explanation except for the fact that she was his secretary. But if she had no more personal relationships with Inuyasha, then why was she here in the first place? And in his house for that matter? Did she think that by coming here, she would somehow make things better between Inuyasha and herself? Her breathing became shallow as she tried to say something, anything that would justify her actions. This was not just for Kouga anymore, but for herself as well. Her mind raced to find something, but she came up empty-handed. "I-I don't know," she repeated for the second time and she looked up at Kouga as a small tear finally rolled slowly down her left cheek. "That's a good question, Kouga," she said shakily as she wiped her tear away. "One that I unfortunately can't answer," she said as another tear slipped out, this time on her right side. She wiped it away and turned towards the direction they had come in from. "I think that I'm going to leave right now," she whispered achingly. "I've just realized how stupid I must look to come here when he obviously hates me.

Kouga became alarmed and grabbed her arm. "Hey, I'm not saying that you need any reason to be here, but I'm just surprised that someone as stunning as you would be here for that dog-turd cousin of mine, especially when I don't sense any kindness in him for you at all . . ." He stared deeply into her eyes and Kagome flushed under his gaze. "Unless . . . ." His eyes suddenly cleared after looking at her for a while and his eyes widened considerably. ". . . Unless you love him," he stated as he looked at her face to gauge her expression. Kagome's head snapped up in surprise and she slowly started to shake her head to deny it, but couldn't.

Gazing at him in defeat, she softly murmured, "Am I that transparent?"

His eyes bore into her and he nodded. "Only to those who look deep enough," he said. "I wonder if Inuyasha sees it as well," his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Please don't tell Inuyasha!" She pleaded and gripped his arms. "Please don't mention it to him." She hung her head. "It's already bad enough for him that I work with him, but if you tell him, he will only hate me more. Please," she whispered before another shining tear came down.

Kouga looked at her and nodded before he took her into his arms. "Don't cry, Kagome. That dog-turd is not worth your tears," he growled. "You don't need him. I'll be your friend." Kagome smiled slightly as he took her arm and led her to the kitchen where Mirouku was grabbing some plastics plates and spoons to bring on over to the living room.

"What took you guys so long?" Mirouku grumbled. "Inuyasha's complaining that he's hungry and he's taking it out on me."

Kouga just laughed and pulled Kagome to the table as they got cups to pour drinks. "Dog-turd can wait. There are more important things than him," he said before glancing at Kagome, who was lost in thought as she set up the cups. Kouga poured in the liquid and with Mirouku's help, Kouga and Kagome was able to bring everything in one trip.

Kagome gazed in surprise at the now empty spot that Kikyo had occupied. "Where's Kikyo?" She asked Sango.

"She left five minutes ago for an appointment."

"Oh," Kagome nodded and relief washed over her; making her feel ashamed of herself.

"Come, let's chow!" Mirouku yelled and ran to the table.

"That's not fair!" Inuyasha glowered as he tried to sit up.

"Tough luck dog-turd," Kouga snickered as he walked past Inuyasha to go grab a plate. Inuyasha growled and forcibly pushed himself up. He stood for a while, frozen in fear of being dizzy, but after awhile, he smiled triumphantly and walked slowly to the table.

"Sit down, Inuyasha," Sango chided. "Tell me what you want and I'll get you nice helpings of it." Inuyasha thought about it and nodded.

"Can you just get me a little of everything? I'm so hungry." Inuyasha carefully sat back on the sofa and relaxed as he leaned against the sofa.

Kagome waited until everyone had gotten their plates before she stood up to go get hers. As she got to the table, she noticed how much food they had bought. Looking at the enormous plate that Sango had given to Inuyasha and the huge appetites of Kouga and Mirouku, Kagome was surprised that there was still a lot left for seconds. She quickly grabbed a little of each as well and slowly walked over to the group. Her eyes searched the room for a spot, but only noticed two empty spots: one next to Kouga and the other next to Inuyasha.

Kagome's palm became moist as she debated who to sit with. The seat next to Inuyasha was closer, giving her an excuse to sit there, but she didn't want to sit where she was not wanted. Her eyes quickly switched back and forth as she tried to decide. Her foot took an unconscious step in Inuyasha's direction and she panicked as her other did the same. Should she . . . ? Her foot followed the same pattern and soon Kagome was getting closer to the spot. Nobody had noticed her yet due to the fact that they were arguing on which movie to watch. Her foot inched slowly towards Inuyasha despite the growing fear that intensified with each second. She reached the spot and was going to sit there when Kouga looked up.

"Kagome!" He beckoned to her. "Come sit with me, not dog-turd." At those words, Inuyasha looked up to see her standing by his sofa. His eyes showed surprise, but were quickly void of any emotion when she looked at Kouga before looking at Inuyasha. He was still looking at her intently and she blushed before turning away to get further away from him. She moved to where Kouga was and sat down next to him. Her face was still aflame at being caught trying to sit next to Inuyasha.

Once Kagome was seated, Kouga threw a triumphant look in Inuyasha's direction and leaned closer to Kagome. "Don't be shy, Kagome. Sit and relax, don't worry." He scooted closer to Kagome and whispered something in her ear before she laughed; making the worry in her face disappeared.

Inuyasha looked at the scene and fumed angrily. Why was she so friendly with Kouga? From what Mirouku had told him, they had just met today. His hands clenched as he saw Kouga lean closely to Kagome's ear to say something softly, which resulted in Kagome giving him a warm reassuring smile that made Inuyasha's blood boil. If he could just get up, he would punch the arrogance out of Kouga and separate them both. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mirouku get up to put in the movie, but did not turn to see which one.

As the film started to play, Sango turned off the lights, leaving Inuyasha's feelings to himself. If he punched Kouga, would Kagome be mad? Feeling his heart become heavy, he already knew the answer. Inuyasha cast them one look before forcing himself to watch the movie. They were both watching the movie intently and were sitting close to each other. All of a sudden, after looking at them, a tide of loneliness swept over him. Everyone had someone to sit with except him. He looked around the room as the movie started and looked at the faces of everyone. He was glad they had come, but even surrounded by everyone, he felt so alone sitting by himself. His gaze turned to Kagome.

She had been about to sit with him, but Kouga had called her. And she had willingly gone. Inuyasha closed his eyes, as his headache came on again. He knew who stood first in her mind. The smell of food assaulted his sense and he turned his attention back to it.

He would eat now and forget everything.

-

The end movie credits slowly rolled to a stop and Inuyasha looked around. Everyone was stretching lazily and putting their plates away. He saw Kagome get up to put her plate in the garbage, but Kouga stopped her and took her plate instead. His heart pained with the happy smile that graced her lips for Kouga. She hadn't smile like that to him in the longest time. His eyes turned away from the sight and instead focused on his plate; suddenly finding interest in the white decorated plates.

A shadow fell over his figure and he looked up to see Mirouku. "Let me take this from you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave a nod and handed him his plate. "Thanks Mirouku," he said softly before giving the couple another glance. He just couldn't feel anger anymore because he finally came to a conclusion during the movie that if Kagome liked being with Kouga better, then so be it. _It's not like I hold any claim over her or her heart_, he thought bitterly.

Mirouku followed his gaze towards Kouga and Kagome and held back a sigh. He knew that Kouga liked Kagome on a romantic level, but he also knew that Kagome did not like him that way. Mirouku could see that by the small nervous glances that she would quickly flash at Inuyasha during the movie and the concern that mirrored her reflection when she noticed him grimacing in pain.

"Inuyasha," Mirouku said. Inuyasha looked up at him. "I think you should return to the hospital. I've noticed that you are still in pain and if this is happening, there must be something wrong."

"Keh!" Inuyasha said haughtily. "I'm not in pain, monk! I'm perfectly fine."

"Then why can't you walk to the table normally and why do you still have those painful headaches?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, but he didn't confirm it either. "I'm fine, stop worrying," Inuyasha said uncomfortably. He didn't like people worrying over him. It unnerved him.

The rest of the group came over. "I agree with Mirouku that you should go back. If you want, we can even take you to go check to make sure it's nothing serious before taking you back home," Sango said as her eyes looked him carefully over.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm fine," he said exasperated. "Don't worry. I'm going to be fine by tomorrow. You'll see."

Sango cast him a worried glance, but refrained from making him upset. Kagome looked at his worn appearance and the words blurted out before she could stop them. "I think you should go as well."

Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes flashed and he turned away to say steely. "Like I said before, I'm okay."

Feeling shunned, Kagome turned away as she listened to their conversation.

"As you wish, Inuyasha, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to call us."

An inaudible Keh came out and Kagome's heart throbbed at the familiar expression. He had used it so much when they used to date. Kagome's heart ached and she walked to the kitchen to do a last check-up.

"Don't let him get to you, Kagome," Kouga said from behind her. Kagome nodded her head and turned away before turning back with a smile.

"Thanks Kouga." He smiled and nodded.

"No problem."

"Kouga, Kagome," Mirouku called to them. "We're leaving!"

Kagome nodded they walked over to them. She glanced quickly at Inuyasha who sat in the sofa. He was looking at her and her face heated before she averted her gaze. She let them all go ahead and as she turned to close the door, she looked at him and softly said. "Goodnight Inuyasha."

-

Waving to her friends, Kagome tiredly let herself in the front door. A glance at her wristwatch told her that it was now 10:26. Kagome sighed. A shower was in order before she collapsed on her bed. She tiredly walked up the long flight of stairs before unlocking her door and flicking on the lights that spilled brightness onto her sofa and-

The keys she had been holding dropped lifelessly to the tiled hallway and made a loud clunking noise as Kagome staggered backwards out of the room.

Only one word echoed through her brain as she stared beyond the open door.

----

----

COMMENTS:

Krouger: LOL Remember, patience is a virtue. Hopefully, this chapter appeased your curiousity. ; - )

Nauriell: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I was laughing at the grammatical mistake ::smiles sheepishly:: I just found it funny that you didn't remember which story it was. Nice suggestion! I will put it to consideration because truthfully, I didn't even think about that!

InuLvr7: Thank you for your comment. I also reviewed your story and I love it! And you were saying my story was good . . ?

kira ): Thank you for the compliment! That makes me feel much really good!

Kurai Okami: Sorry about the cliffhanger! ::evil grin:: Hopefully you didn't think that this chapter had a big cliffhanger. '-'

Shesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz: You're back! Wow, that was a long time! LOL you say you were grounded? Bad Shesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz. '-' By the way, I reviewed one of your stories! It made me cry!

azn-anime-anjel, Subaru, Mini Nicka, MaekoChan, Kurokumo, kurama07: Thank you and the other reviewers above for taking the time to write these! I love them all!

----

----

TO BE CONTINUED

Readers, tell me your thoughts and feelings! Review! '-'


	10. Weak

**Disclaimer:** sadly, I don't own the Inuyasha characters; Rumiko has that honor.

Hey readers, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, please be gentle. - Please read & review; constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Unspoken Words **

by: lady-rouge

* * *

Chapter 10

Only one word echoed through her brain as she stared at the figure before her. 

_Naraku. _

He was dressed in a black suit with his dark hair tied to the back as usual.  As he stared into her eyes with his cold look, Kagome shivered.  _How did he get into her house?_ She thought frantically.  _And why is he here in the first place?  _She had not seen him for the longest time –six to be exact, ever since that night . . .

"Naraku," her voice sounded dry and full of fear even though she tried to control it.  "Can I ask you why you are in apartment?"

He coolly assessed her with his eyes before taking a step forward towards her.  Like a choreographed dance, every time he moved forward, she moved backwards until her back bumped into the solid white walls of the hallway. 

"I asked you why you're here, Naraku," Kagome said in an angry tone as anger took over fear. 

"What do you think, Kagome," he said in a calm emotionless tone.  "For you, of course."

Kagome shook her head.  "I don't understand.  I want to know why you're looking for me after six years, why you are in my apartment in the first place."

He looked amused.  "Then come in and we will talk."

Kagome gave him a hard look.  Someone who broke into her home did not merit trust at all.  Kagome looked carefully into his face to see if there were any other emotions or motives, but found none.  She took a hesitant step towards him and slowly made her way inside.  She stood to the wall nearest the door and leaned slightly against it.  "Alright Naraku, talk, you have my attention."

"Won't you sit down?" He asked with an innocent look.  Kagome did not trust it one bit.  He looked too smooth. 

"I prefer to stand, thank you," Kagome said curtly. 

"If that is your wish," he said before sitting down.  He finally spoke.  "It's been awhile, Kagome and I have missed you a great deal." He looked to see what Kagome would say.  She did not say anything.  "After that day that you told me no, I've come to a realization that I will not take no for an answer."

Kagome's eyes widened.  "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I won't take no for an answer and that you _will_ marry me."

"I don't get what you mean, Naraku.  I still haven't changed my feelings about you.  That answer I gave you was final."

He slowly smiled.  "That is where you are wrong, my dear because you will have to change your answer."

Not affected by his command, Kagome glared at him.  "I'm sorry, Naraku, but I won't change my mind no matter what you say.  I thought I told you this six years ago."

"No?" Naraku asked, looking disappointed.

"No, I'm really sorry," Kagome said, relieved that it was going to be over soon.

Then his smiled curved even more.  "Not even if it involves Inuyasha?"

Kagome stood ramrod straight as she looked at him suspiciously.  "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," Naraku smirked. 

"You can't do anything to Inuyasha," Kagome said confidently as she looked at Naraku.

"I don't think so," Naraku wiggled a finger in the air.  "You are still too naïve, Kagome."

Kagome clenched her fists.  "What do you mean?  Now that you have told me, I will go tell him.  This will destroy your plan." 

"Tsk tsk, Kagome."  He smiled.  "You forget the option that I have already done something to him."

Kagome shook her head vehemently.  "I don't believe you.  I just saw him twenty minutes ago."

"Hmm," Naraku scratched his chin in a bored manner.  "Let me ask you this.  Inuyasha has gone to the hospital in the past week, ne?"

Kagome gasped and her eyes widened.  "You were behind the car accident!" She accused as her eyes watered.  "Why did you hit him?!" She demanded to him.  "If you did it because of me, then you should have come after me instead," she said softly. 

"He was a threat," Naraku justified.

"He was never a threat, Naraku. He hates me."

Naraku's eyebrows arched.  "He is still a possible threat and I don't like that standing over my head . . . that is why I poisoned him.  He will die soon."

Kagome stopped breathing for a while as his words registered into her mind.  Her head shook in denial.  "W-What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that the night of the accident, he met someone who was a generous man indeed.  He listened to all of Inuyasha's worries and even gave him a free beer . . . with our added specialties, of course."

"No," Kagome took deep breaths in denial. 

"It was very interesting when the man came back and told me that the reason why Inuyasha was there was _only _because of you, Kagome."

"No," Kagome breathed again as her hand went to protect her heart and tears came into her eyes. 

Her eyes jerked to him angrily.  "You tricked him when he was vulnerable.  What kind of man are you?" She said angrily.

He smiled.  "The kind of man that always gets what he wants.  And what I want is you, Kagome."

"No." She stated determinedly, her eyes burning anger.

He shook his head.  "Don't you want Inuyasha to be better?"

Her eyes perked up despite her anger. 

"Didn't the doctor tell you that he couldn't find the cure or figure out what it was?  That's because I developed it, which means that I am the only one with the cure right now.  And if Inuyasha doesn't get it soon, he will die.  He will continue to be in pain and will fall into comas that will take him longer to come out of until eventually . . . one day, he will never wake again.

"No!" Kagome shouted as tears dripped down her face.  "I don't believe that you are the reason behind his sickness.  You can't be!  I wouldn't have thought you were like this at all, Naraku."  Her voice lowered a bit.  "I saw him today and he was just fine," she lied. 

"Oh really?" Naraku said and sneered.  "I bet you that he will fall into a coma by tomorrow night.  If he does, then you have two choices: either you watch Inuyasha die or you can come with me and in return, I will give you the cure for Inuyasha.  But if he doesn't fall into a coma, then you can forget that I ever came to your house."  Before Kagome could say anything, walked around her, slipped a piece of paper in her hands and disappeared out the door. 

Once he was gone, Kagome sank to the floor and wept.  

-

The bright light shined on her face and Kagome groaned as she blinked her eyes and sat up.  She couldn't remember what happened after Naraku left.  She looked at her surroundings and saw that she was lying on the floor of her living room.  _I must have fallen asleep_, she thought.  No wonder she couldn't remember anything that happened afterwards.  Kagome stretched her stiff limbs and got up.  One glance at her window showed her that it was late in the morning.  This set Kagome into a panic.  She ran to her room and took one glance at the watch before collapsing on the bed and covering her face.  It was now 11:51.  Kagome rose in a flurry of motion and ran to the bathroom and got ready rapidly for work.  She couldn't afford to have anything else in her life go wrong. 

Kagome hastily donned on a dark navy dress, ran a comb through her tangled hair and slipped on her dress shoes before running outside.  Hopefully Sesshoumaru was not mad, she prayed as she ran as fast as she could.  The big gleaming building loomed in the distance and she sighed with relief as her footsteps began to slow a bit.  As she waited in the elevator, she nervously played with the silky sleeve of her dress while her eyes watched the floor number grow bigger and bigger.  The ting of the elevator struck loudly in the enclosed space and the fear within her burst into a flurry of butterflies. 

Kagome hurriedly pushed herself of the elevator wall and rubbed her eyes before stepping through the opened metallic doors.  _She couldn't be fired from this job_, she thought fervently.  There were too many people depending on her.  _She couldn't let them down_.  Stepping through the elevator doors, the first thing that Kagome noticed was the eerie silence that reverberated throughout the floor.  Kagome turned to the front desk, expecting to see a stern Sango, but to her surprise, Sango was not occupying the spot behind the front desk.  Instead, an older woman sat in it today.  Shocked, Kagome took tentative steps towards her.  _Where was Sango?  _She panicked.  _Did something happen to her?_  This caused Kagome to walk faster to the front desk. 

"Excuse me," Kagome said uncertainly to the woman whose name tag indicated that her name was Suki. 

The woman looked up and her smile widened.  "Hello.  How can I help you?" 

Kagome smiled nervously.  "Can I ask why you are working here?  I'm one of the workers here and my friend, Sango usually works here."

The woman looked startled, but recovered.  "I'm not really sure.  This morning, I was told by the assistant director Jaken that I would be working here today.  He said something about a lot of people gone today."  She gave Kagome an apologetic smile.  "I'm sorry.  I don't know much." 

Kagome thanked her and left to their office.  She opened the door and was hit by the loneliness of the room.  Without Inuyasha sitting there, the room seemed so much bigger and colder than usual.  Kagome sighed and settled down in her desk.  As soon as she set her stuff down and had opened her work portfolio, Kagome reached into her purse and pulled out the phone number to Sango's house.  Giving it a quick double check, Kagome picked up the phone and dialed her number.  The phone rang once, twice, three times, but no one answered.  This worried Kagome and she tried another time.  Still no answer.  Kagome tried to distill her growing panic for her friend.  Kagome pondered for a while and decided that the next best person to ask would be Mirouku.  Kagome reached into the lower drawer of her cabinet and pulled out a thick blue binder that held all the extensions of the workers in their company. 

Kagome opened it and scanned through the names until her eyes caught onto a name: Yamoshi Mirouku.  Kagome quickly placed her finger to his name and traced it to the extension number.  1660.  She dialed it and only had to wait one ring before it was answered by a feminine voice.  "Office of International Negotiations, this is Yumi."  _Yumi?_  Kagome's mind spun.  _Mirouku was not at his office as well_.  Her panic set in. 

"Excuse me, but do you know where Mirouku is?" She asked desperately. 

Yumi's voice came back on the line.  "No, I was approached by Jaken this morning to cover for Mirouku.  I don't know anything else, I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Kagome told her before placing the receiver down and placing her elbows on the desk in despair.  _If both of them weren't there . . . could it be that they had gotten hurt last night after dropping her off?_  Kagome's mind was in a hurl.  But then, that would mean that Kouga wouldn't be here either.  The idea sparked Kagome to search for Kouga's name and after a long search, Kagome finally spotted it.  She dialed it with anticipation and soon a low voice answered the phone. 

"Kouga!"  Kagome shouted happily.

"Excuse me," the voice interrupted her.  "But I am not Kouga.  I'm Ginta."

Disappointment flooded Kagome and she blushed at her mistake.  "I'm sorry. But do you know where Kouga is?"

His answer was the same as everyone else's and Kagome felt like crying.  _So . . . her assumptions were true.  In that case, she would have to find out.  _She looked at the watch that sat silently in the corner of her desk and saw that it read 12:41.  She only had four hours to work before she could leave.  Then, she assured herself, would she be able to look for them.  She told herself that they would be safe and that she would laugh about it later when she saw them again.  

-

Time seemed to drag and did not want to move for Kagome as she waited for work to end. Every now and then, Kagome would gaze at the hands on the clock and would agonize over its slowness.  For lunch, she tried to eat a chicken sandwich that she had bought for herself, but only ended up nibbling on it.  By the time 5:00 came around, Kagome's nerves were frayed and on edge.  As soon as the clock ticked 5:00, Kagome grabbed her purse and ran to the bus station instead of the limo that Myouga drove in.  She had called him earlier to inform him of her absence. 

Kagome didn't know where to start, so she went to Sango's house.  Even before she entered the house, she already knew it was empty by the dark silence that filled her house.  The shutters were closed and the lights were all off.  Kagome defied her intuition and ran to the house and pounded on it.  Silence.  Kagome did the same for Mirouku's house as well, but she obtained the same results.  Kagome was near tears.  She would have to call the one place that she disliked: the hospital. 

She stopped at a phone booth and dialed the phone to Hanyou Hospital, the biggest hospital in the city. 

A woman picked it up.  "Hi, how can I help you?"

"Can you . . ." Kagome paused.  "Can you tell me if there are any patients there by the name of Tajiya Sango, Yamoshi Mirouku or Shoji Kouga?"

There was a silence.  "I'm sorry m'am, but I have to know what your relationship is to them before I can give out that kind of confidential information."  

A panic swept over Kagome.  "But I'm their friend."

Her voice came back, this time with an apologetic tone.  "I can only give it out if you are the immediate family or a relative."

"Please," Kagome protested.  "I need to know.  I'm very worried."

Kagome could hear the regret in the nurse's voice as she answered.  "I'm sorry, but if you want to know, you'll probably have to contact their family to find out."

Kagome listened in silence to the buzzing dial tone that took the place of the nurse's voice after she hung up.  She stood up firmly after she came to a decision.  She would just have to pay a visit to the Hanyou Hospital to see for herself.  Kagome stepped out of the booth and hailed for the taxi that was headed her way.  There was no time to lose.

-

Kagome bit back tears of frustration as she stared back at the nurse.  "Please, can you just tell me if they were brought here or not.  That's all I ask of you."

"I'm sorry miss, but we have the confidentiality rule that I can not break."

Kagome looked at the nurse determinedly for a while before nodding in acceptance and turning away.  She had tried most of the areas of the hospital, but no one would tell her anything.  She was getting frantic.  Her shoulders slumped in defeat and Kagome turned and walked down the long hallway as she pondered what her next actions would be.  A bright sign flashed at the corner of her eyes and she looked up to see that it was the Emergency Room sign.  Kagome's mind flashed her back to that Saturday that seemed so long ago when Inuyasha was hospitalized.  Her heart clenched at that thought and she shoved it away.  She had to think of Sango, Mirouku and Kouga right now.  She turned her eyes away from the sign and continued her walk down the long hallway when suddenly, a voice halted her steps. 

"Kagome-san?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Kagome turned around quickly to see Sesshoumaru.

Kagome hurried to him and stopped inches away.  "Thank goodness you're here, Sesshoumaru-san.  They wouldn't tell me if they were here or not.  Are they injured severely?"  Kagome's eyes watered.  "Tell me, how are they?"

His eyes turned to confusion.  "They?"

Kagome nodded her head.  "Sango, Mirouku and Kouga.  Are they alright?"

"Sango, Kouga and Mirouku?"

Kagome nodded vigorously.  "Are they fine?" She pressed.

He nodded.  "They're alright, I would say.  Except for being weary, they seem fine to me."

Kagome gave a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall.  "That's really good to hear," she sighed happily.  "I thought they were injured badly."

Sesshoumaru gave her a confused look. 

"From what?"

Kagome gave him a startled look. "From their car accident.  At work today, I didn't see them so I assumed-"

"Kagome!"

A voice shouted her name from close by and she gasped as she turned around. 

"Sango!"  Kagome ran to her and hugged her tightly.  "I'm glad you're alright, I was so worried."

Sango gave her a playful smile.  "Of course I'm fine.  Why wouldn't I be?"

Kagome gave a happy smile before she grew stern.  "Why didn't you guys call me about this?"

Sango's voice became serious.  "I-I really wanted to and I did, but you didn't answer at home, so I gave up for a while, but things were so hectic here, that we completely forgot.  I'm really sorry, Kagome.  When we remembered, it was around 5:15 and by then, you were already gone.  We tried calling your house, but no one was home." 

Kagome gave her a big hug.  "It's okay, Sango.  Since things aren't that serious, I don't have to worry anymore."

Sango gave a worried nod.  "Yes, you're right, we have to remember to look on the optimistic side always," Sango's eyes misted. 

Kagome gave a worried look to Sango and looked at Sesshoumaru.  "Where are Mirouku and Kouga?  Are they still in the patient rooms?"

Sango and Sesshoumaru nodded simultaneously.  "Yeah, they're with Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru supplied.

Kagome's heart raced and she looked up at them.  "Inuyasha's here?"  Her face took on a nervous look, before her face turned into a tremulous smile.  _So Naraku was wrong_, she thought happily.  _Inuyasha was better_.  Her heart sang for joy and she wanted to laugh and cry.  Things were turning out so good.  "I take it that he's feeling much better if he was able to come here?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a look before turning away.  "He had no choice if he wanted to come or not.  He had to."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked with a defensive tone for Inuyasha.  "Are you saying that Inuyasha didn't want to come visit his cousin and friends?"

Sesshoumaru jerked his head to her in surprise and just stared at her in wonderment.  "You don't know, do you?" He finally asked.

"Know what?"  Kagome asked, a little taken back by his behavior.  Kagome looked over at Sango and she was giving her the same look.  "What does he mean, Sango?" Kagome asked softly as fear entered her."

Sesshoumaru finally turned back to her.  "That Inuyasha is in a coma again.  And this time, it's serious."

His words hit her like a block of frozen ice and she stumbled backwards, away from them.  Disbelief crossed her features and she turned her eyes to them.  "You-You're lying," she said, with a smile.  "Aren't you?"  When Sesshoumaru didn't answer, Kagome turned to Sango desperately.  "Tell me at least this: why are you guys here in the first place?"  Her eyes pleaded for Sango to confirm something, but didn't know what. 

"We came because of Inuyasha."  Sango's eyes cleared and she turned to hug Kagome.  "Oh, you thought it was us, didn't you?  No wonder this was a surprise to you."  Sango tightened her arms around her.  "I thought you already knew." 

Kagome's eyes watered and she broke free of Sango to run to the room that Inuyasha had occupied last time.  Sure enough, his name was on the board outside the room entrance.  Kagome burst through the door and came upon Mirouku and Kouga sleeping on the chairs while a pale Inuyasha slept calmly on a bed that sat by a window that overlooked a calm sunset.  Kagome ran to his side and slowly, with trembling fingers, her fingers went to smooth the hair that had fallen to overshadow his closed eyes.  A tear dropped down from her eye as she looked at his form.  The blanket that covered him was hardly moving and Kagome bent down to hear his heart beat.  As she strained to listen, she heard a faint rhythm and she sighed with relief. 

_"I bet you that he will fall into a coma by tomorrow night."  _

Naraku's words came to her like a haunted whisper and swept up her spine with a cold chill that made her shiver.

_"The reason why Inuyasha came was only because of you, Kagome." _

Kagome snatched her hands away from Inuyasha's face like she had been burned and covered her face as tears cascaded down her cheeks.  _It was her fault that this was happening to him in the first place.  The last person she wanted harm to fall upon.  _

_"If he does, then you have two choices: either you watch Inuyasha die or you can come with me and in return, I will give you the cure for Inuyasha.  But if he doesn't fall into a coma, then you can forget that I ever came to your house."  _

Her tears came harder as she stared down at his passive face.  Her body shook silently as she stood quietly in the room and Kagome bit her lips to hold back the anguished sobs that overcame her.  After a couple of minutes had passed, Kagome walked slowly towards the deathly black phone that sat by the window.  Reaching mechanically into her purse, Kagome pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from within.  She opened it slowly and stared at it for a long time, casting frequent glances at the motionless figure on the hospital bed and back to the paper before she finally turned her attention to the phone.  It was hard to read the numbers through her blurred eyes, but with a little squinting, Kagome made it out.  With her fingers cold and numb, she slowly dialed in the numbers and waited anxiously for the receiver to pick up.  When it did, a chilly voice came on.  Kagome took a deep breath and glanced one more time at Inuyasha before speaking.

"Naraku, I have made my decision."

"Oh?" His voice held a light and amusing tone.

"I will agree to marry you." 

----

----

COMMENTS:

Bella Lamounier: Thank you for that really sweet comment!  You don't know how happy that you said that.  It really made me happy! ::dances wildly::  On the otherhand, your assumption was correct! Good job!

Mini Nicka: Sorry to disappoint you, but it was Naraku. '-'

Quiet Escapist: Thanks for your comments! I hope this chapter answered your question about Inuyasha's condition. What do you think of it? For the spelling of Mirouku's name, is it Miroku? I swear that I saw Mirouku somewhere, but I don't remmeber where. But doesn't it seem right that it is Mirouku? Or not. What do you think?

Nauriell: LOL. Now that you now, I hope you have come back down to the world of sane people. '-' Or was my chapter too late to save you? --

 New Fan: I hope that the story hasn't disappointed you yet! Right on with your guess!

cyberdemon: Thanks for reviewing my story!

readingfreak742: Is it really? I'm sorry for doing that to you. Really, I am. ::evil grin::

Rinelwin: Thanks for saying that!

animemistress419: Thank you for your uplifting comments!

charnay ): Here's another chapter for you. Thank you for your wonderful comments! And yes, of course I will email you when I update another chapter if you want me to!

Shizuka Kaze: Thank you!

Kurokumo: Thanks for reviewing!

InuLvr7: Oh you! You know just exactly to say to make people feel good don't you? LOL. You're too sweet! '-'

humble-bumble: I don't know, should I make it an Inuyasha and Kagome fic, or not? LOL. Of course it's going to be an I/K story. Nothing else! '-'

Kurai Okami: Sorry about that, I couldn't help it.  luckily, this isn't one, so I hope you're happy!

Everyone: Thank you for all your comments! They made me deleriously happy! '-'

----

----

TO BE CONTINUED

Readers, tell me your thoughts and feelings! Review!  '-'


	11. Breaking the ties

**Disclaimer:** sadly, I don't own the Inuyasha characters; Rumiko has that honor.

Hey readers, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, please be gentle. - Please read & review; constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

A/N: Hey everyone, guess what? I'm still alive and well. ::grins sheepishly:: I can't believe it took me this long to update, but it's my family's fault this time. We went away for Thanksgiving weekend, but now, we have returned and I have updated the story. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and for you guys, I made the chapter long!

* * *

**Unspoken Words **

by: lady-rouge

* * *

Chapter 11

"Sesshoumaru-san."

Sesshoumaru halted his study of the intricate designs on the wall of the waiting room and stood up along with Mirouku, Sango, Kouga and Rin to face the fast approaching doctor.

"Dr. Totosai," Sesshoumaru returned his acknowledgement.

Dr. Totosai finally came to a stop in front of the small group and nodded to the rest. His face held an undecipherable emotion. "I have news of your brother's illness."

"Illness?" Rin asked with a scared tone. She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Sess, do you know anything of this?" She demanded.

All she received was a slight shook of his head and a tilt of his head for Dr. Totosai to continue on.

"Go on," Sesshoumaru said in a low tone. Dr. Totosai looked them over carefully before launching into a topic that was still very new to him.

"This might take a while, so we should all sit down in my office first." Without waiting for them to agree or not, Dr. Totosai turned around and started to walk down a thin, narrow corridor.

"Do you think one of us should go stay with Inuyasha?" Sango asked softly. "He's alone right now."

"Where's Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked as he turned swiftly to look at her.

"She left 10 minutes ago with an excuse that she had to finish some things up," Sango said quietly.

"Inuyasha will be fine. Plus, there are nurses. I think we all need to hear this."

Giving each other a glance, they all followed Dr. Totosai down the hallway that he had just disappeared into. As they passed the many doors that filled the walls of the hallway, they noticed that all the names on the doors were of doctors.

"Here we are," Dr. Totosai's voice carried over to them and they walked over to the room that splashed bright light into the dimly lit hallway. "Just have a seat while I go grab his file in the cabinet outside this room."

They all filed into his room and sat onto one of the neatly arranged chairs that encircled his swiveling arm chair. There was a repressed tenseness that filled every corner of the room that intimidated them and made them all hesitant to make a sound. They had just sat down when he reappeared again and sat himself next to them after closing the door noiselessly.

"To start off," he said slowly, as his brain furrowed in concentration, "I would like to tell you guys that this illness that Inuyasha has is very rare. When I say very rare, I mean very rare. To make you guys understand what I understand, I will have to tell you guys the process that I went through to learn about it. Any questions before I start?" His eyes searched theirs and they nodded for him to continue.

"None," Sesshoumaru spoke firmly.

Dr. Totosai nodded and began to speak. "After that day that Inuyasha first collapsed at his office, I was bewildered at his condition and the enigma that it presented to me. Even after running tests on his blood, I was not able to match his results with anything. It was frustrating me as well as making me frightened because I have never come across anything like it. After I released Inuyasha, I continued to work on it, but it still proved to be a mystery to me." He stopped talking and looked down for a moment before looking back at them. "That was . . . until I came across Onigumo."

"Onigumo?" Sango breathed slightly.

"Onigumo," Dr. Totosai confirmed. "Have you heard of him?"

She nodded. "Yes, but only a little bit. He was actually on the news, wasn't he?"

"Yes." He nodded. "For his infamous skills of robbery."

"What does Onigumo have to do with Inuyasha?"

"He has been on the news for the search to find him, but that is not important. What is important was that he was found one day by the police in a cave. Dead."

"Dead?" Rin said softly.

Dr. Totosai nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. But what held my attention was that he died of an unknown illness that they did not confirm. I found that suspicious and researched more into the cause of his death. What I found was that his body, when they found it, had no bodily injuries. Only those from falling. From looking at the injuries that he had sustained, I saw that he had fallen from unconsciousness because there were no injuries on his knees, hands or elbows to indicate his struggle to stop falling. By the time they found him, the police said he had been like that for a long time because his body had already started to rot."

"How do you know that they are related?"

"After looking at all the information and comparing the data of both of them, I decided that I had to contact the doctor that examined him: Dr. Tae. I flew to her clinic and discussed my suspicions with her. After much convincing and arguing, she finally revealed to me that she had come across the same illness in Onigumo and that through much researching done by herself, she realized that what had happened to Onigumo was unusual in the fact that he had a different element running in his blood stream than everyone else. This was an element that identified to be a type of poison that increased in time and duplicated itself in the body as time wore on. Not sure of where to go from there, she was lost for awhile until a woman with a hand fan showed up on the doorsteps of her clinic. This woman would not tell her name to Dr. Tae, but did tell her the secrets of the illness in the private of Dr. Tae's office. At first, Dr. Tae did not know if she should trust her, but after telling her a couple of things, Dr. Tae could do nothing but believe her."

Dr. Totosai stopped talking and he looked at them silently before speaking. "Any questions so far?"

Sango, Mirouku and Rin all shook their head slowly and gazed at him mesmerized with the story while Sesshoumaru sat with a thoughtful and calculating look. Dr. Totosai nodded faintly and continued on as his eyes dimmed to a faraway place.

"The woman with the fan cautiously told her that the poison used on Onigumo was something that had been developed by the man that she worked for against her will. She then exposed to Dr. Tae that the poison was called Saimyoushou, an extract from rare poisonous bees that I have never heard of before."

"A man?" Sesshoumaru's voice was sharp. "Who is it?"

Dr. Totosai looked at him and pondered silently. "I gave my word that I would not tell anyone because we do not have the evidence to be able to arrest him, but I will tell you guys if you promise that his name as well as the information I am giving to you guys does not leave this room to _anyone _else." His voice was serious this time. "I am serious about it. Is this understood?"

Sango looked like she wanted to protest and the words burst out of her. "But what about Kagome?"

Dr. Totosai started. "You mean the other lady?" His face turned regretful. "I'm sorry, but not even her because this is very serious and the man is very clever."

Sango looked like she wanted to argue, but Mirouku's hand rested on top of hers and shook his head slightly. "This is for the sake of Inuyasha, Sango. His life depends on this. It is unfortunate that Kagome left, but now we can't tell her anymore." Sango shook her head angrily.

"We have to, Mirouku. Don't you see?" Her eyes watered slightly. "Don't you guys see how much Kagome cares for him? She _loves_ him. After she found out what happened to Inuyasha, she was devastated and so she left. She was crying when she left the hospital. I saw it all and I think she has a right to know as well . . ."

Sango trailed off and her saddened gaze shifted to look at all of them before turning them slowly down to look at her tightly clenched fists. "Even though I don't agree with this, I will agree with it for the sake of Inuyasha," she said softly. Dr. Totosai nodded regretfully and finished his story.

"Dr. Tae would not tell me this, but after I swore not to tell anyone, which I have already broken," he said with a faint wary smile, "is that his name is Naraku. Nayu Naraku."

A stunned silence swept over the room as well as a small growl. "Naraku?" Sesshoumaru said softly. "You mean Naraku as in the Naraku that runs the Second biggest corporation in Japan?"

"Hai."

"What would he have against Inuyasha?" Rin asked protectively to Dr. Totosai.

Dr. Totosai looked frustrated. "This is where I run into a dead end. I would understand if this happened to Sesshoumaru because he is the president of the corporation, but Inuyasha is the vice president. This does not make sense unless he wanted to take out Inuyasha first before turning on you Sesshoumaru. If this is the case, then you should take more precautions of yourself and your family. As for Inuyasha, I have found out more information about the poison drug from Dr. Tae." He stopped to search through his file and took out a small piece of paper that was tucked neatly into one of the corners of the huge binder. "Saimyoushou is a poisonous drug that causes the person to fall harmlessly into unconsciousness. This has already happened to Inuyasha. He will wake out of it and as time passes on, he will continue to feel more weak and keep on losing consciousness until one day . . ." Dr. Totosai paused for a long time and finally looked grimly at them. "Until one day he will never wake again."

Rin and Sango gave a gasp and Rin clutched her husbands arm as she shivered slightly. Mirouku's eyes widened, but he did not say anything and only tightened his grip on Sango. Sesshoumaru's gaze did not give away his emotions and instead, they were turned downwards.

"Is there . . ." Mirouku attempted. "Is there . . . no cure?"

"There is."

Their heads snapped up and looked at Dr. Totosai intently. "What is it called?" Rin asked with hope shining in her eyes.

"Shikon No Tama."

"Where can we get it?" Sango asked hurriedly.

"We can't." Dr. Totosai closed his eyes tiredly for a while before opening them. The wrinkles and creases on his forehead made him look like he had aged tremendously since the first time they had seen him. "Neither Dr. Tae nor I know how to make it and the woman with the fan could not tell us because she did not know herself." He stopped and rubbed his hands through his small mass of graying hair and massaged his face quickly. "This is so ironic," he said with a frustrated tone to them. "We finally find out what can save him, but we don't how to make it or to get it because according the mysterious woman, only Naraku has the antidote and I'm pretty sure that he isn't going to give it to Inuyasha out of sheer generosity."

"So what do you propose us to do?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Right now, the only thing I can do and already have done is to have a secret agency find Naraku and trail him for any incriminating evidence that we can use against him. And with that, we can hopefully get an approval to search his property, which will hopefully lead us to the cure."

"How . . . how much time does Inuyasha have left?" Sango asked uncertainly.

To Sango's question, he sighed softly and spoke slowly. "According to my estimations, he has a couple of weeks left."

"Can't anything else be done?" Sesshoumaru said angrily. "A life is at stake here!"

"I understand Sesshoumaru-san, but what else can we do? Do you have any other suggestions?"

"One."

-

Kagome leaned slightly against her desk and sighed tiredly. Her fingers slipped from the handles of her purse and fell to the floor but she did not pay it any heed. Her eyes gazed unseeing past the gloomy sky outside and focused on the slight tip of a gray tall building that sat silently by itself. Hanyou Hospital.

"Kagome."

Kagome's head whipped around at the voice that punctured the silence.

"Mirouku!"

"Kagome," he said again before coming to sit next to her on her desk. "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

"Oh Mirouku, how is he?" Kagome asked softly. "I was going to ask Sango today, but she was not here when I came in. I figured that she was too tired to come today."

"Actually, I am here today, Kagome."

"Sango!" Kagome said happily as she turned towards the door to see Sango dressed in a magenta suit.

"Did you just get here?"

Sango nodded. "Yeah. We came as fast as we could, Kagome. We wanted to let you know before we started work that Inuyasha has woken."

Kagome's eyes broadened and her mouth opened slightly. "Inuyasha's . . . awake?"

"Yeah," Mirouku said with a small smile. "He woke up today feeling crabby and scowling at everyone. But for Inuyasha, that's a good sign, ne?"

Kagome stared distantly out the window and finally turned to them with a content smile while blinking away the tears that followed the good news. "Thank Kami-sama," she whispered softly. She turned her attention back to the two. "How . . ." Kagome cleared her throat profusely. "How is Inuyasha's condition?"

"The doctor says that it's still the same," Sango supplied with a forlorn tone.

Kagome continued on. "Do they know anything about the treatment or his condition?"

There was a pause before Mirouku spoke hastily. "I'm sorry, but they have not been able to find anything on his condition at all."

"Oh." Kagome's face held a sad and disappointed look. She missed the look that exchanged between the two as she looked at her clasped hands. "Thank you for telling me about Inuyasha. I appreciate it." Her voice choked and she stepped up to hug both of them. "Thank you guys for being such good friends to me," she whispered softly to them. "I wouldn't know what to do without you guys. You guys are the best, Sango and Mirouku." With expressions of guilt hanging to their soul, they looked worriedly at her and hugged her tighter in their embrace; trying to stop the pain that she always emanated.

-

The phone was ringing loudly when Kagome stepped into the empty office after her long lunch with Sango and Mirouku. Kagome winced guiltily at the thought of her one hour lunch. Sango and Mirouku had reasoned with her that it was Sesshoumaru's suggestion and not theirs. After much pleading and threatening, Kagome had finally agreed. What made her ashamed was that she had enjoyed it when she should have been worrying about more important things. After her lunch and throughout the long elevator ride up, she had scolded herself continuously already.

The phone's insistent rings jerked her out of her thoughts and she hurried to the phone on Inuyasha's marble desk.

"Inuyasha-san's office, how can I help you?"

"Kagome." One word. One voice. One tone. And Kagome stumbled backwards.

"N-Naraku!"

"Yes, it is me. Happy?"

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I want to speak to you."

"I'm at work right now, Naraku."

"When I talked to you yesterday, I thought we both agreed that if I continue to let you work for these last couple of weeks, you would pay attention to my orders."

"I did," Kagome said. "But not to irrational orders."

"Just take a break and come outside to the corner of your building. I will be waiting," his voice let off a deadly tone.

"I-"

"Unless you want things to be more difficult?" His sentence was short and to a stranger, they words would have held no alarm, but to Kagome, they meant everything and Kagome bit back tears of anger and frustration before speaking in a monotonous tone.

"Hai, Naraku-san."

His voice was pleased and held smugness. "Well done, Kagome. I'll see you."

Kagome moved to hang up the phone but could not and realized how tightly she was clenching it. She forced herself to let it go and sank into the black leather chair that jutted out of the desk. Kagome leaned back on it and tilted her head so that it lay on the backrest of the chair. A faint smell of a familiar cologne drifted to her nose from the seat and she felt her eyes water. She turned her face to breathe it in deeply before getting up reluctantly to leave the room. As she rode down the elevator, she wondered what Naraku wanted to talk to her about, but found that she had no answer. The elevator came to a slow stop and Kagome got off.

Kagome stepped out of the warm interior to feel the bustling wind outside. She shivered and took a few steps to turn the dreaded corner where she saw a vague figure standing in the corner of the alley where the sun did not reach. She took some tentative steps towards it, but the figure stepped into the small film of light that shone through to reveal a woman. Kagome stopped abruptly and halted. Where was Naraku? Kagome stared at her in confusion and began to turn away.

"Kagome."

Kagome turned back quickly and looked at her with astonishment. "He sent you?"

The woman nodded and came towards her. "Yeah," she said nonchalantly and with a flicker of her fan, she came to a stop next to Kagome. "He was called away at the last minute, so I am here to deliver a message for him."

She gave Kagome a look before concentrating on her fan and saying: "Naraku has changed his mind about the number of weeks he will allow you to work. Instead of a couple of weeks, he decided that this week will be your last."

Kagome's eyes rose in alarm. "But I can't! I told him that I need to work a couple more weeks to get-"

"He will give the rest you need to you." The woman's calm voice interrupted her before she could finish.

"I don't want free money!" Kagome said proudly. "I've worked so hard for this and now that I'm so close, I won't let him ruin this too."

"Don't worry," the woman with the fan said coolly. "He saw this coming, Kagome. That is why he will allow you to work for him to pay it off." She gave Kagome a scornful smile. "Naraku doesn't give anything for free. Don't I know that?" She gave a small cold laugh and turned to go, but halted. "Oh, by the way, he wants you to drop off your resignation to Sesshoumaru before you leave on Friday because he doesn't want suspicion to rise, got that?"

Kagome looked at the woman before nodding grudgingly. "When do I get the medicine? Naraku knows that I won't go with him unless I get it first."

The woman nodded. "Ah yes, I almost forgot. He said that he will give it to you on Friday when he comes to meet you at your house. Are we clear?"

Kagome's mind raced to see if there were any tricks in the plan, but found none, so she nodded reluctantly.

The woman gave a satisfied nod and with a quick flick of her wrist, she closed the fan and walked out of the alley and was gone. Kagome stared at the spot where the woman used to be and after what seemed like years, she finally turned from her rooted spot to head back to her office. Sango was probably worried.

-

"Kagome," Sango's voice came through her speaker. "There is a caller on line 24 who wants to leave a message for Inuyasha, could you take it?"

"No problem, Sango." Kagome said with relief. Kagome needed something to take her mind away from all the troubles in her life. Sitting by herself with nothing to do was not helping her at all, but only gaining anger at Naraku.

"Talk to you later," Sango said before disconnecting.

Kagome turned to her phone, but could not remember which line it was that Sango had said. Was it 23 or 24? Kagome shook her head slightly and gave number 23 a try. She pressed it and immediately heard Sesshoumaru's angry voice on the line. Kagome's eyes widened and she hastened to press line 24, but the other voice that Sesshoumaru was talking to spoke at that moment and Kagome froze in mid-action.

"I told you that I will not go after him," a masculine voice said irritatingly.

_Inuyasha._ Kagome's heart leaped and she closed her eyes.

"You seem angry though and knowing you, I have a feeling that you will do opposite of what you say. Do I have your word on it?" Sesshoumaru said with an equal amount of frustration as Inuyasha's irritation.

A loud sigh was heard and finally he answered. "Fine!"

A sigh of relief was heard from Sesshoumaru and he continued on. "Although you're still at the hospital, you'll hopefully get to come home soon if things look up." Then he chuckled. "If you do not be mean to the nurses, Inuyasha, when Rin, Mirouku, Sango, Kouga and I come to the hospital tonight, we might bring you some ramen. The doctor has allowed it."

Inuyasha's excited voice could be heard. "You better not forget it, Sesshoumaru or you're dead when you come over tonight."

Sesshoumaru just laughed.

Listening to them talk, Kagome's eyes watered slightly. They talked like there were no worries in their life. Kagome ignored the tear that rolled slowly down her cheek as she listened to them. The fight and anger in her at Naraku dispersed and instead, directed at herself. This whole situation was her fault. Naraku took advantage of it, but if she had not come back . . ., Kagome's hands clenched tightly and she scolded herself. The least she could do to set things right again in Inuyasha's life was to listen to Naraku and give Inuyasha's life back to him. This would be her final gift to him before leaving him. After that thought crossed her mind, another tear dropped and Kagome gave them a swipe before moving her finger to press the number 24. She didn't want to, not after meeting him again, but she would do anything to make him happy. Her finger gave a light push on the button and she took a deep breath before answering the other person.

-

Kagome raised her hand to knock on the door, but stopped when it was inches from hitting on the center glass that lay within the wooden door. She didn't know if she could pull it off. Her mind quickly ran through her story before she raised her hand again to give a timid knock. Silence. Kagome raised her hand again, but Sesshoumaru's commanding voice stopped her.

"Come in."

Kagome opened the door slowly and stepped in before closing it. "Sesshoumaru-san," She said politely before walking up to where he was sitting in his desk looking over some contracts to sign.

"Kagome-san," he said in return and gave her his full attention. "To what honor do I owe this visit to?" He said lightly.

Kagome stepped up to him and handed him the piece of paper that she had been holding in her hands.

His eyebrows widened as his eyes roamed around the paper and finally realized the nature of the paper.

He finally turned to her with disbelief and his eyes held confusion. "Kagome-san . . . care to explain?"

"I-I-" Under his penetrating gaze, the small strip of courage that she had managed to conjure that morning evaporated and she struggled on. "I-I've really come to love this job, Sesshoumaru-san, but it has occurred to me that this line of work is not for me. I think it's time for me to move on to a different type of setting," Kagome finished and gave herself a mental scolding. Even to her ears, those words and that reasoning sounded so false. As he looked thoughtfully at her paper, Kagome nervously played with her hands and distracted herself by admiring the many awards that the company had been given. Every now and then, she would sneak a peek to Sesshoumaru, who was now rubbing his chin while his eyes moved slowly over the paper she had prepared for him. Kagome felt transparent as she stood there in front of Sesshoumaru. Everything about her was screaming lies, but did he notice? Kagome fervently prayed not. After what was like ages to Kagome, he finally glanced up at her.

"This resignation is very soon and sudden. Tell me, why now?"

His question surprised her and the words of her previous plan spilled out. "My brother will be having his surgery soon. I want to be there to support my family when the time comes."

"Why resign?" He gave her a faint smile. "I'm just surprised because bluntly put, our company pays the highest wage in Japan."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "That is true, but when I go to back for his surgery. . ." she paused as if in turmoil, then continued on, "I won't be coming back anymore . . . I want to be closer to my family."

Sesshoumaru bent his head in acceptance and seemed like he was contemplating something. "Is that the only reason?" His eyes came back up and scrutinized her. Panic swept Kagome and she fought to retain her composure.

"Hai," she said before looking at him to measure the belief that he had in that story. His face still held that doubtful quality. "Is that all?"

He nodded his head. "It's been a pleasure to have you work in the company Kagome-san. I wish you well in the future."

Kagome nodded. "And you too, Sesshoumaru-san. Can you tell Rin I said goodbye?" She lowered her head ashamed. "I don't think I will see her before I leave tomorrow. Could you?"

"Aa," he nodded solemnly to her.

Kagome sighed with relief and bowed her head to him. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-san for everything."

He nodded and watched her leave his office as silently as she had entered. Somehow, he knew that that would not be the last time that he would be seeing her.

-

Somehow dust had been bothering Kagome all day. Or so, Kagome told herself as she packed her office belongings into the big plain packing boxes that she had found in the recycling bins. Her eyes had filled with water, not tears, she told herself firmly, when Sango, Mirouku and Kouga had waved cheerfully to her after lunch. Kagome just stared at their retreating backs and had rushed to the privacy of her office room to let them out. She was going to miss them so much, Kagome thought as she finished taping the top of the boxes. Sealing the last box, Kagome stood up tiredly and stretched; giving the clock a quick glance. It was already 2:23. She had to go soon. To Naraku. Her throat clenched and she found it hard to breathe as fear clawed its way to her brain. Could she go through with it? Kagome shook her head. She was asking herself a silly question. She bent down and retrieved all the boxes on the ground to lay them on her now empty desk before going over to Inuyasha's desk and using his phone. Quick punches on the phone sent the phone ringing on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Grandpa!" Kagome exclaimed happily. "I haven't talked to you in a long time. I-I miss you," her voice halted as she spoke to him.

"Kagome dear," her grandpa said cheerfully in return. "How are you doing?"

"I-I'm doing fine," she said softly as a tear sneaked its way out. "How is everyone doing? Is mom relaxing? Is Souta's heart overeating?"

"Don't worry about us," he chided to her, "worry about yourself, Kagome. We have each other over here, but you don't have anyone over there."

The truthfulness of the statement hit her and her eyes watered, but she blinked them unsuccessfully away. "I'm just perfectly fine, grandpa. Don't worry about me," she said softly as she wiped them with her free hand.

"Is mom home?"

"No, she took Souta to the doctor."

"Is something wrong?" Kagome exclaimed hastily as worry began to turn into panic.

"Calm down, Kagome. You worry too much. It's just a check-up."

Relief swept over her, but it turned into disappointment at the lost chance to speak to them one last time. Kagome wanted to cry and give into the tears that bordered the disappointment, but she resisted. "Grandpa."

"Yes dear?"

"I-" the tears she repressed finally came out and she found that she could not halt them. "I-I love you all very much. Can you tell mom and Souta for me?"

"Of course, but why don't you call back later to tell them yourself?"

"I'm going to be busy, grandpa," she lied and more tears came out. When had lying become so easy to her? Her tears fell heavily as she fought the sobs that accompanied them. "I'm going to send the last check for Souta next week, okay? Can Souta wait that long?"

"Of course, Kagome. Does that mean you will come home next week?"

"No, but I will try to come home soon. If you guys get the check before I come home, use it, okay? I want Souta to be better as soon as possible."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should wait fo-"

Kagome shook her head. "No grandpa," she said as gently as possible. "Think of Souta."

She could tell he was undecided, but he finally gave in. "Alright, but come as soon as you can, okay? We all miss you very much, especially Souta."

"I-" A tear came out and Kagome closed her eyes to repress them. "I will. I promise."

"Good-bye."

Kagome made herself utter the word, but the words held too much of a finality to them and Kagome wanted anything but that.

"Kagome?" his confused voice came over the line as the silence ensued. "Are you still there?'

"I-Good-bye," she said sadly before hanging up the phone. Her life was falling to fast around her and she didn't know how to handle it. She turned her gaze to the sunny day outside. Kagome desperately needed some of the warmth that was emanating from the sun but no matter how close she stepped up to the window, she felt nothing. Nothing but the coldness of the room.

Her hands reached out to trace the figure of two birds that sat playfully on the ledge of a building. Inspecting them, her eyes rained again as she looked at the simplicity of their life. Her tears fell silently to the thick carpet and left a dark stain on it as she let them fall to their own will. Time passed by as she stood there looking at the scene in solitude, but that tranquility was shattered by the loud bang of a door and Kagome whipped her head around to see a tired, haggard looking Inuyasha who struggled to control his breathing.

Her heart leapt and her throat closed for the second time. _Inuyasha. _

He raised his head up and widened his eyes as he took in her sight. "Kagome," he said softly as he took in the tears that left a mark on her face and the sadness that clung to her eyes.

Kagome stared at him speechless and raised her hands to fold them against her chest. Suddenly, she felt so vulnerable. "I-Inuyasha," she stuttered. "I-"

"Why were you crying?" He demanded to her as he stalked up to her and stopped a feet away from her. As his eyes speculated her, she flushed and averted her eyes.

"Dust got in my eyes when I was cleaning," Kagome said to him in a casual tone as she looked anywhere else but him. "That's all." She finally met his eyes and saw both concern and anger mirrored together in there as he looked her over.

"Tell me the truth, Kagome" he pleaded softly. "I'll hurt the bastard who did this to you," he growled. At her silence, he grew frustrated. "Kagome, what's the matter? Tell me," he demanded.

Kagome stared at him and to her embarrassment, tears filled her eyes. _Please don't do this to me, Inuyasha. _

"I won't let them hurt you anymore," he promised to her.

_If you do . . . I might just think that you actually care for me even though it's not true . . . _

Her refusal to say anything made him frustrated and he grabbed her shoulders roughly. "You're not going to tell me anything, are you?" He said angrily. "Not even that you were going away today."

Kagome turned her head to meet his eyes in astonishment. "How do you know?"

"Sesshoumaru mentioned it to me in our conversation half an hour ago," he said bitterly. "You would've have left without telling me, wouldn't you?" His eyes bore down on her and shame made her turn her face downward. "Thought that if you told me, I would've stopped you?" His next statement made her even more ashamed. "Well, don't be too afraid about that because I won't."

It was like a cold hand had squeezed her heart and she lowered her lashes to cover her hurt and the tears that welled up. That wasn't it at all but he was twisting her reasons around, making her sound like the bad guy that she had always feared herself of being. _No_, she wanted to protest to him. _You've got it all wrong. It's just that I'm afraid that if I tell you, I will see the happiness that it brings to you and I don't want that pain. I'm a coward_. But instead, she stood there as he stormed angrily at her; cutting her to the quick and leaving her wounded with his hurtful words. Kagome held on bravely, although inside she felt so much pain. After his tirade and seeing her emotionless face, he spoke again. "Actually, after hearing the news from Sesshoumaru, I was ecstatic." He flashed her a cold smile and something inside of Kagome broke at his words.

"Then why are you here?" She said angrily to him. "If you just want to goad me, then you've done a fantastic job. I applaud you." A tear slipped out to betray her hurt. "I'm glad to have finally made you happy, Inuyasha. If you'll excuse me, I'll just go grab my things and leave this place."

She walked quickly away as more tears slipped down and she wiped them furiously away. She wanted to go somewhere and lick her wounds for a while. Kagome reached her office and was about to grab them when two hands grabbed her and turned her around. All Kagome could see was a red shirt before she was pulled into a warm chest. His arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders.

"Hell, I'm sorry Kagome, for making you cry," he said in an upset tone as his arms pulled her closer to him. Kagome longed to give in and just stay there, but reason triumphed and she pulled out.

"Don't be," she said stiffly and turned to him earnestly with tears simmering in her eyes. "Hurt me, Inuyasha. Make me cry. Hurt me like how I hurt you, Inuyasha. If that will satisfy you and make you forgive me, then please hurt me," she ended in a whisper as more tears streaked down her cheeks. "Please. I don't want this anymore," she said bleakly.

"I don't want to hurt you, Kagome," he said softly.

Kagome shook her head as more tears swept out of her eyes. "Inuyasha, you've won. Don't you see?" She gave an empty laugh. "Don't worry, you won't ever have to worry about seeing me anymore." Her sobs shook her frame and she grabbed her bags to go out, but he halted her.

"You want me to say it, don't you?" He said desperately. "Fine, I will. I love you, Kagome. I love you so much that it hurts. Through all these years, I still have."

Tears sprang into her eyes and she looked into his to see desperation swimming there as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him. Before she knew it, his lips were upon hers in a frantic kiss. His smooth mouth moved over hers roughly, but then turned gentle as he relaxed and began to explore her mouth. Kagome resisted as his mouth swept upon her, but the gentle coaxing of his tongue lowered her resistance and she gave in. His arms tightened around her waist as she began to kiss him back. Her arms slowly rose to his neck and intertwined themselves around him as she raised herself on her tip-toes. Through a fuzzy haze, Kagome closed her eyes and kissed him back; letting her instincts guide her in a desperate measure. _This would be her last time with him_, she thought, _because Naraku-_

Kagome's eyes snapped opened to see him giving her a tender gaze and tears spilled down her lashes. No, she thought softly. I can't let this happen. If Naraku knows about this, he'll hurt Inuyasha. Closing her eyes in agony, she gathered her strength and pushed him away. Surprise flitted across his face and he staggered back.

"Kagome . . ." he breathed and pain flew into his eyes as he looked at her. "I love you, didn't you hear?" He said softly.

Kagome bit back tears as she looked at his vulnerable face. His handsome, innocent face that was so expressive. She hated to be the one to hurt him. Again. She pushed back the sorrow that engulfed her and spoke to him cruelly. "You said you love me, but did I say that I love you?"

His eyes darkened in pain as he looked at her in disbelief. "You . . . you don't mean that do you?" He said in a pained tone. "You kissed me back. That must mean something, doesn't it?" He said desperately to her.

She let out a hollow laugh when all she wanted to do was cry. "Kissing someone doesn't mean anything. I just wanted to see how you had changed from six years ago. Still the same," she said in a callous manner.

His eyes darkened into a stormy color. "I'm still the same, aren't I? I'll show you," he said recklessly as he stepped up and grabbed her in a desperate manner to kiss her again. His lips descended upon hers again in a ruthless manner and Kagome fought the temptation to give in and pull him close to her.

"No!" She cried as she resisted and attempted to pull out of his embrace. "Stop it, Inuyasha," she said frantically as her struggle with him began to fail. His strength was much greater than hers and he overpowered her as he strengthened his hold on her. His mouth ran over hers and Kagome gave up the fight by standing still. Tears coursed out of her tightly closed eyes. She felt like she was falling. She couldn't do anything right, not even now, when she was endangering his life. His mouth suddenly left hers and cool air hit her mouth.

"Kagome . . ." Her name was whispered in an anguished tone.

Kagome finally opened her eyes and looked at his grief-stricken face.

"Oh God, Kagome, I'm sorry . . ." he said in a sorrowful tone. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to do that to you, I swear," he said a distressed tone. "Please say that you'll forgive me, Kagome."

Kagome looked at his distraught face and wanted to, but if she did, there would be nothing holding her from him. She needed a barrier and fate had presented her with one. She would be a fool to not take it. The turmoil grew in her and Kagome just wanted to run away and think before she did anything foolish. In the end, logic won and she told him in a pained voice. "I don't think that I can, Inuyasha," she said softly before a tear streaked out. "Just leave me alone," she said to him in a cold voice and turned away from him to grab her bags and boxes.

His hand came to her arm and prevented her from moving any further. "Kagome," he pleaded with a broken tone.

Kagome's heart broke and she turned towards him. _I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Please don't hate me. _"I never loved you, Inuyasha. I'm the wrong person to be asking for this," she said frigidly and walked away.

"Kagome, you really hate me, don't you." It was said as a statement and not a question. Kagome's eyes watered and she hurried out the door; feeling his anguished stare boring into her back. It was all she could do to not run back to him and comfort him; relieve him of his assumptions. Kagome walked past Sango's empty desk and stepped into the elevator.

The picture of Inuyasha standing so alone in the office room imprinted on her mind, Kagome walked home with a heavy heart.

-

"Naraku-san."

"Yes Kagura?"

"I got the antidote that you asked me to get."

Naraku smiled and beckoned for her to bring the antidote to him. "Alright," he smiled triumphantly. "This will ensure that Kagome will come with me." He took the Shikon No Tama medicine from her and turned away. "Prepare for Kagome's arrival tonight. After that, we will decide where we will put her."

A cruel laugh ensued.

-

Kagome entered the house with the phone ringing loudly in the kitchen. Kagome quickly dropped off her boxes on the living room table and ran to the kitchen. Just as she reached it, the persistent rings stopped. Disappointed, Kagome went to pack her clothing in her bedroom, but the phone began to ring again. Perplexed, Kagome went to the kitchen again and picked it up.

"Hello, this is Kagome."

"Kagome!" A frantic voice called. Loud noise could be heard in the background and Kagome strained to hear what Sango was saying.

"You need to come quickly, there has been some trouble."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked her.

A loud sniff could be heard, "It's Inuyasha, but this time . . . the doctor said he might not wake up. I'm so scared. I was coming to talk to you about watching a movie tonight, but I saw Inuyasha instead. He was lying on the floor and was unconscious. . ." She could hear Sango's voice trebling. "We're all at the hospital, Kagome. If you have time, please come over."

It was like a piece of log was stuck in her throat and Kagome could not speak at all. She could only stare at the phone in shock. "I-I-I'm coming as fast as I can, Sango."

Sango agreed and Kagome hung up. She ran to her bedroom and grabbed her light jacket and purse. She cast a quick glance at the clock and saw that it was already 3:58. She knew that Naraku was coming around 4, but she had to go now. Kagome hurried to the door and opened it, but jumped when she saw who was standing there.

_Naraku. _

Kagome bit back a startled scream and moved back into the living room.

"Kagome," he gave her a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Naraku!" She pleaded. "I'll come with you now if you give me Shikon No Tama to give to Inuyasha. "Please," she whispered and she was ashamed to feel a tear slide slowly down her cheek.

He studied her face and a malicious smile spread over his face. "So the great Inuyasha has taken a turn for the worse, huh?"

Kagome felt desperate. "Please, Naraku. I'll come with you after I drop it off at the hospital." When he didn't answer, she hung her head in defeat. She would have to find another way to get the medicine from him.

"Agreed," he said, startling her. "Are you ready to go?" Kagome nodded hastily and went to her bedroom to grab her suitcase.

"I'm ready," she said as she cast one more look at the apartment that she had come to love and stepped towards the waiting Naraku.

-

The dark car rolled to a halt in front of Hanyou Hospital and Kagome jumped out in her hurry with the Shikon No Tama clutched tightly to her heart. Her walk did not appease her growing fear and she broke into a run. She spotted the front desk and she ran to the young nurse clothed in white.

"Excuse me," she read the tag tacked on her shirt, "Nurse Eri, but is the patient Inuyasha in the emergency room?"

"Let me check," the nurse said and opened a big book to ruffle through. Her finger moved down the pages and finally stopped three-fourths of the way down. "No, he is actually in the critical condition area. If you walk down this hallway and make a left then another left down that hallway, you will see the area. His room number is 142 C."

Kagome started to run in that direction, but stopped and turned back to the nurse. "Can you tell me if his family is still there?"

She looked at a couple of posted notes at the side of her computer and shook her head. "No, Dr. Totosai called them into his office 10 minutes ago and told us not to disturb him for 20 minutes."

Kagome let out a relieved sigh and thanked the nurse before sprinting down the directed hallways. She searched the room numbers as she ran down the long hallways and halted abruptly as she saw his room. Hesitantly, she stepped into his room and her hand flew to her open mouth. The room was dark with the shades drawn. Kagome squinted and saw the motionless figure lying in the middle of the bed. Kagome stepped up to him in a trance-like state and stretched her hand slowly to him as tears trickled down her face.

A sense of déjà vu hit her and she gasped as more tears fell down when she realized why. It was just like the time when Inuyasha had been hospitalized from the car accident. Kagome covered her mouth to stop the cry that swept out of her throat as she stepped up to the bed to see his pale face. Her promise came back to her from that night and Kagome fell on top of Inuyasha as she cried.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she cried. "I promised that I wouldn't let you get hurt again and I lied." Her arms sought his shoulders and she hugged her arms around him as she cried onto his chest. Cried for everything that would never be, that could never be. Her cries slowly came to a stop and she leaned up before taking out the liquid antidote that Naraku had given her. She opened his mouth gently and lightly poured it down his lips until the bottle was empty. Throughout the whole procedure, Inuyasha did not even move and Kagome's worry enhanced. She grabbed both of his big, gentle hands and held them to her lips before bringing them to her heart.

"Inuyasha," her whispered voice carried throughout the silent room. "I lied again," she said as her heart clenched. "When you said that you loved me and I threw it back in your face, it was all a lie." She whispered softly to him before bending down to kiss his warm, still lips. "I do love you," she said before turning and running out of the room. Out of the hospital and out of his life. The numbness swept her body and she ran as fast as she could until she reached the doors that freed her from the suffocating air that she was breathing in and pushed them open.

_Good-bye, Inuyasha. _

The cold air slapped her face, but she welcomed it to her numb body and stopped for a moment to drink in the cool air that freshened her soul. She heard the crunch of a footstep and Kagome looked up to see Naraku walking towards her from the side of the building; his black car gone. He beckoned for her hurry to him and Kagome reluctantly did as he wanted. As she reached him, his triumphant smile appeared once more and he took a hold of her arm. "Are you ready to go, dear wife?" He bent down to give her a slobbering kiss and Kagome bit back the urge to throw up. Just as fast as his lips were on her, they disappeared just as quickly. "Let's go," he said huskily to her before pulling her towards the black car that sat in the shadows of a street. They had just gone a couple of feet when a cold voice floated to them in anger and Kagome froze.

"Stop."

----

A/N: Hey, I feel like I kind of threw too many things out there for one chapter. Too much events, for example. What do you guys think? Please tell me because I'm can't tellif I'm rushing things, but ifI am,I can change that.Thanks for any other suggestions that you can give me!

ALSO:Just on a side note, but I'm curious to know who you guys think it is. I'd love it if you guys told me!

----

----

COMMENTS:

humble-bumble: He is, isn't he? LOL Thanks for reviewing!

Mini Nicka: So, did things go from worse to even more worse after reading this chapter? LOL

MaekoChan: Sorry for surprising you.NOT.LOL Just kidding.What do you think so far?

animemistress419: He would because he is Naraku. - Stupid reason, I know, but that is the only reason I can think of. I hope you don't think this is an evil cliffe as well. ::evil grin::

Nauriell:Of course, you are absolutely right! LOL

Quiet Escapist: Thanks for your helpful comments! By the way, I still have not found any other informaiton on Mirouku's(?) name, but I'm still looking at it. For your question about the length of this stroy, you'll never guess, but I'm guessing that there is about three more chapters left. It's coming down to an end soon. ::sniffs:: It is still writing itself lol, but I have a slight idea of how it's going to turn out.

kairinu: LoL Thanks for the compliment!

Bella Lamounier: You'e right about Kagome, but about Naraku . . . you'll have to wait and see . . . I know, I'm mean. lol

azn-anime-anjel: Thanks for reviewing.You're question will hopefully be answered in the next chapter! -

sadako sasaki: I will try . . . J/K Of course he will be!

readingfreak742: I am, aren't I. Well, here it is! Hope this appeased your curiousity.Thanks for your comments!

Rinelwin: You'll see in about three chapters! LoL That's hopefully the ending!

Noelle: Don't worry, I'm almost done! You'll finally get to see the end soon! - Hope it doesn't disappoint you.

InuLvr7: Don't even try to deny it, do you? LOL I know I'm evil.::grins:: Like you asked, I have stopped and updated just for you! (NOT.) lol. Hope you like it.

Miko Kitsune Kagome: Here it is! hope you like it.

ALL the reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing and giving me feedback. I love you all so much!

----

----

TO BE CONTINUED

Readers, tell me your thoughts and feelings! Review! -


	12. Condemnation

**Disclaimer:** sadly, I don't own the Inuyasha characters; Rumiko has that honor.

Hey readers, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, please be gentle. - Please read & review; constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

A/N: Hello Everyone!!! I'm back from my short trip and have finally updated! I was so surprised to see all the reviews waiting for me!I am so happy that I made it longer just for you guys!By the way, thanks for waiting patiently and I hope all of you have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! I will see you all in the year 2005!

* * *

**Unspoken Words **

by: lady-rouge

* * *

Chapter 12

"Stop," the voice said angrily.

Kagome's blood froze and she halted alongside a tense Naraku who had frozen as well. Kagome turned slowly back to face the person whose voice it belonged to and her face blanched. The figure stood there with a still stance and gave her an angry, furious look while his long hair whipped around him from the livid wind that blew at him.

_Sesshoumaru_. Her heart started to pound. Why was he angry with her and why was he here? Unless . . . ? She took a deep breath and faced him. "Sesshoumaru," she called anxiously. "Is something wrong with Inuyasha?" She said frantically.

Sesshoumaru gave a growl and spit down in their direction. "Don't play the innocent, Kagome-san," he sneered. "Game's up," he said angrily and jerked his thumb heatedly to them. "Arrest them."

Kagome's eyes widened in fright and confusion as she looked to see who Sesshoumaru was talking to, but she couldn't see anyone or anything. All of a sudden, there was a flurry of movement and before Kagome could move or breathe, there were five men clothed in black surrounding them. Two gripped her arms and she did not protest from the shock of it.

"You bitch!" Naraku hissed softly to her before running away. The other three chased after him. In a daze, she heard the startled Naraku struggle with them as he tried to run, but she did not pay him any attention. Her eyes were locked onto Sesshoumaru, who was giving her a look full of disgust and Kagome cringed. What had she done to deserve his hatred? Kagome wanted to argue to him, but his emotionless face, except for his eyes told her nothing.

The sound of struggling ceased and she saw that the men had knocked him out with something; she didn't see what. Fear finally emerged within her and she was scared of it all: the hatred that Sesshoumaru showed, the lithe men in black who were squeezing the oxygen out of her arms, the dangerous air that hung around them, the deadly promise that Sesshoumaru's eyes promised her. Kagome began to struggle and scratched their arms wildly to get away from their abhorrence. From the way she was let go, she assumed that she had startled them.

Feeling her arms free of any weight, Kagome ran as fast as she could; not daring to look back. Her hair flew back as she scurried to get away. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears and tears rushed down her face.

_Save me, Inuyasha. _

She felt so close to death, but she didn't know why. A hand snaked to grab her leg and she tripped, skidding on the cement floor. Pain filled her brain, but she pushed it back as she watched them come closer to her. Tears streamed down and she dashed upwards again and attempted to run, but a heavy weight hit her head and blackness engulfed her into oblivion.

-

The first thing that Kagome felt when she first came to was the pain that throbbed on her head. Then the pain of her scratched knees came next and Kagome winced as her fingers moved to gently touch it. She could see the dark splotch of blood that had long since dried on her leg. After observing around carefully, Kagome noticed a still figure lying on its side a couple of feet away from her and she gasped. She looked more closely and she realized in an instant that it was Naraku. He started to move and she watched as he raised his head slightly to look around him. His head turned and landed on her in the dark room. She could see his eyes burning anger towards her and she flinched from it.

"You bitch," he hissed again, repeating the previous words he had used on her. "You tricked me, didn't you?"

Kagome scooted back in fear as he got up from his fallen position and started to advance towards her. "I swear I didn't," she said softly to him. "I-"

The slap he landed on her stunned her and brought tears to her eyes as her hand moved to touch the tender spot that he had touched.

"You liar," he jeered. "Well, look where it got you." He let out a cold laugh. "Right next to me in prison. Suits you right," he said. A laugh came out again from his mouth and this time, it chilled her to the bone. "Kagome," he said teasingly. This new change of attitude scared Kagome and she hesitated. "Guess what?" He said in a laughing tone. "Come on, humor me," he said.

"W-What?" Kagome obliged.

"You've been naïve, yet again."

"What do you mean," she asked, frightened.

"I mean, that you are too gullible." He let out a cackle. "The medicine I gave you . . . was not the real one at all, but a fake one that I had my assistant make up. And you should be ashamed of yourself because inside that medicine, there was more Saimyoushou. Meaning, you increased his rate of death."

"No," Kagome breathed as tears dripped onto the cold cement ground that they sat on. "You promised," she said angrily and attempted to get up and hit him. "You promised!" She yelled at him and blindly reached to grab him, but he only laughed and pushed her away on her injured knee. A flash of hot pain went through her leg and Kagome bit back a startled cry as she fell back on the ground.

"Honey," he said softly with a mocking smile. "You should never trust a man like me at all. You should know better than that."

Tears of anger swept over Kagome and she cried helplessly.

"I will give the real Shikon No Tama to you if you do one thing."

Kagome shook her head furiously and turned her head away from him, but he came and gripped her chin roughly to face him. "I'm serious this time," he snarled to her. "My life is much more important than this antidote," he said as he reached into his shoe and took out a small vial. It held a purple liquid that shone translucently in the dark. Instantly, Kagome knew that it was the real one. The first one that he had given her had been a dull, darker purple.

Thinking about it sent an anguished wave through her. She had hurt Inuyasha. Her tears crept down her eyes as her mind stayed in turmoil. Could she trust him? Her earlier experience had told her that he was not to be trusted but she needed it desperately. And she was desperate.

"How do I know that you are not lying?" She said cautiously.

"Well," he said smugly; knowing that she had already given herself for the bottle. "All you have to do is tell them that all of this was your fault and that I was just your fiancé who got caught up in it. Tell them that you got it from an unknown source in hopes of hurting Inuyasha. Anything to make them believe your story. After that, when we are back in the cell, I will give it to you. If I lie, you can go back to court and tell them the whole story if need be, but I won't."

Kagome closed her eyes and hugged herself for warmth as she fought to pick a solution. Tears prickled her eyelids, but she held them back. Finally, she opened them again. "Alright," she said softly; her eyes held a pained, anguished quality that told of her sorrow. "I'll do it," she said, hoping that she would not regret what she had just signed herself to do.

-

"Get up!" An annoyed voice reached Kagome just before she was pulled roughly to her feet. Dizziness swept over her and she fell to the ground as she tried to hold back the greasy breakfast that she had received that morning from the prison guards. Kagome was rudely yanked up again by the same tall menacing guy and pushed alongside a calm Naraku.

In an instant, her left leg gave out from the pain and Kagome stooped to the ground as she let out a small cry. "I-I can't," she said as she bit her lips to hold back tears of pain. "It hurts," she said in a small voice.

The prison guard gave her a disgusted look but turned to her and gave her his shoulder for her to lean on.

When she was finally ready, the prison guard started to walk out of the cell. "Let's not keep the lawyers waiting, shall we?" The prison guard sneered. "They are the ones who will save your ass," he said and laughed. Kagome cast him a frightened glance and lowered her head before he decided to do something to her. They passed slowly alongside cells that contained other captive men and they hooted at her.

"What's a pretty lady like ye, doing in a place like this?" A voice yelled. "Trying to find a nice time? Hell, I'll show you a nice time," he jeered. Kagome cringed and lowered her head more as she hurried towards the door at the end of the hall. They laughed and the prison guard laughed alongside them. Kagome bit back tears and did all she could to stop herself from running to the exit and running away from it all. They finally came to the end and he opened one of the doors before pushing them roughly into the room. Kagome found herself in a small room with a glass wall that separated her from a man that sat patiently on the other side with the phone in his hands and a briefcase lying on the table next to him.

Kagome took one of the seats that sat there next to Naraku and the man beckoned for them to grab the phones that lay on their side. Kagome grabbed hers and looked across the glass and into his aging face. "Hello," Kagome said hesitantly to him.

He gave her a smile and turned to Naraku doing the same.

Kagome-san and Naraku-san," he said firmly. "I have been called from the police department as a free lawyer for the both of you. Is that okay?"

Kagome nodded with relief. "Hai-"

"I prefer to get my personal lawyer," Naraku said coldly. "I'd feel more reassurance."

Surprise flew across the lawyer's face, but he nodded in acceptance. "And I assume you want the same as well, Kagome-san?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'd love it if you would be my lawyer," she said softly. "I won't be able to afford a lawyer on my own anyways."

The lawyer nodded in understanding and turned to Naraku. "I guess that means that I will have to talk to Kagome-san in privacy while you go call your lawyer."

Naraku nodded and the lawyer reached to press a buzzer that lay silently to the side. Immediately, two guards came from outside the doors and appeared next to Kagome and Naraku. The lawyer signaled to them to take Naraku and for them to let him call his lawyer. They nodded in understanding and lead Naraku away to a different booth. Kagome was left on her own and apprehension clutched her stomach. The lies were going to start, she thought and squeezed her eyes tightly before opening them to face him.

"So tell me what happened," the lawyer said gently to her. "Don't be afraid," he said softly to her and she nodded before launching into the story that she had weaved late last night as she had stared into the darkness and the pain had turned numb.

"I'm afraid there's not much to tell and not much that can help me," she said callously. "But if you can find something good out of the things that I say, then I applaud you," she said softly. "Because even I can't."

-

"Well, Kagome-san," the lawyer said after hearing her story. "Your story does not help you much, you know that right?"

Kagome nodded stiffly.

"Are you sure that's the truth?" His words hit her and touched her as he looked compassionately into her eyes. "You don't have to be afraid of telling me the truth," he said gently. "If that guy that you were with is threatening you, tell me and I will get him to be separated from you so he can not hurt you." Kagome's eyes watered and all she wanted to do was cry brokenly onto the ground. Silence ensued as she pondered on what to do. If she told . . . he promised that he would help her, she thought, and Naraku would go to jail. But for how long, she thought hopelessly. How long before he would be let out and hunting her down again and hurting Inuyasha? Soon, he would probably be hurting her family as well. Kagome heart clenched and tears occupied her eyes as she shook her head vehemently.

"This is the truth," she said dully. He wore a disappointed look and spoke to her again in a resigned voice.

"If that's the case," he said in a quiet tone, "then you know that Sesshoumaru-san and Inuyasha-san will not stop until you are thrown in jail forever."

Her breathing stopped and her face whitened. "Inuyasha . . .?"

The lawyer looked at her in amazement. "You mean you don't know who charged you?"

Kagome shook her head hesitantly. "I-I knew that Sesshoumaru was responsible for this, but . . .," her voice shook. "I didn't know Inuyasha was a part of this as well." A small pearl-shaped tear slipped down her cheek and she turned her head away to hide it from him.

Her shoulders slumped down in defeat and the lawyer could see a resigned fate in her eyes when she turned back to face him. Earlier, she had held a defiant air around her when she had told him the story, but now even that had disappeared. Instead, she held a despaired, heartbreaking look that moved the lawyer and he continued on. "Why wouldn't he, when he was the object of your poisoning? When you **did** poison him?" He shook his head sadly at her. "Are you sure you have nothing else to say?"

Kagome turned her head downwards and shook her head faintly. "I don't."

The lawyer let out a huge sigh and he stood up as the guard stepped into Kagome's side. "I'll see if I can find anything to help your case. Remember that it is in three days," he reminded her. "So, I will see you the morning of the court trial."

Kagome nodded lightly and she began to get up from her sitting position.

"If you feel like you can tell me the truth before the trial case, don't hesitate to call me," he said softly to her and her eyes jerked to him in shock. She shook her head violently and slowly got up to wait for the prison guard who came out to help her. As he watched her limp away, he sighed again, shook his head and got up as well. Things did not look bright at all.

-

Kagome leaned against the dirty wall and let her head lay against it as she pulled her legs up to her chest and embraced her arms around her legs. She shivered slightly. She was so cold and her eyes were so tired from repressing tears, but she had promised herself not to show any more signs of weakness in front of Naraku. Her gaze switched to where Naraku was sleeping on the other side of the room.

After the day that the lawyer had come, she had come into the cell to find it empty. A shudder swept over her as she recalled the loud consistent jeers that had been thrown her way as she had come back. The jeers that were thrown at her everyday. It was only at night that she felt safe from everyone. From the world.

Her gaze swept from his still form to the other still forms of the other prison mates and then she looked towards the tiny iron bar window that let a strip of the moon beam slip in. Kagome stared at it before turning her gaze away. She didn't know when the next time she would see the moon again, but she didn't want to see things that she knew might be beyond her reach. She sighed and turned to lie on her side. The day after tomorrow was the court trial and she didn't know if she could go through with it. She sat there, staring into the darkness, until she saw the rising rays of the sun. It was finally then, that she let herself fall a sleep.

-

Kagome woke up to the smell of something burning. Its pungent smell overturned her stomach and she held her breath; hoping to close out the smell, but it wouldn't go away and Kagome opened her eyes to see what it was. The first thing that she saw was a clump of a sticky lump that she could not identify in a small bowl across from her. She turned her gaze around to look for Naraku and saw that he was sitting silently in his corner, not doing anything.

"Naraku," her voice was hoarse as she struggled to sit up and look at him. "Are you going to be at the trial tomorrow?"

He turned to her and smiled laughingly. "Of course," he said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kagome closed her eyes tightly and opened them with frustration. "I mean, is your trial tomorrow as well?"

"It is at the same trial, Kagome," he said to her as though he was stating that the sky was blue. "It's just that I would have a different lawyer because we are both here for the same crime: trying to kill Inuyasha, ne?"

"Oh," Kagome said inaudibly as she turned to look away. "I just thought that if we had different lawyers, we would have different cases."

"No," he said and turned away. "Don't forget what you promised to do as well," he said in a rough voice. "If you decide to trick me again," he warned, "You will not know who I will hurt next," he said in a low voice. Kagome tightened her fists and turned away as she held back tears of anger. She had to get away from Naraku, she thought as she watched the prison guard amble up to their cell.

"Kagome and Naraku," he said loudly to them as he strode up to them and halted sharply. "It is time to take your showers." He opened the door and with the guard's help, Kagome hobbled to the entrance of the shower room for women.

"If you need any help, I will be close by," he said and began to lead Naraku to another door on the opposite wall. Kagome nodded and walked excruciatingly slow to the shower stall that seemed like miles away.

As she reached the benched seat, Kagome sighed with relief and sat down heavily on it as she tried to locate the washing materials in the small sparse room that was labeled the bathroom. She spotted a tiny bucket underneath the bench and looking within it, she saw that it contained a small dirty soap bar with a small bottle of shampoo. Kagome sighed happily at the meager options. She did not mind at all. Ever since Naraku and she had come here, they had never gotten the chance to take a shower. Kagome knew that the only reason they had gotten the chance was because their court case was tomorrow and they had to look decent.

She lathered herself and rubbed the grime that she received from the days she spent in the cell off. After being sure that she had not missed any spot on her body, Kagome washed off the soap with the small hose that was provided for her. With a little difficulty, Kagome finally dried off with the small towel that the guard had handed to her and began to put on the new set of clothing that they had given to her for tomorrow.

"Don't dirty it because it's the only one you'll get," the guard had told her roughly before shoving her into the women's shower room and Kagome had nodded weakly in return. Now, as she gingerly put on the clean shirt and pants, she was careful not to let her clean clothing get dirty. Accomplishing her goal, she started to untangle the knots in her hair seeing that she had no comb. Halfway done, there came a curt knock and the guard's voice could be heard.

"Time's up!" Kagome gave a quick reply to confirm it and he came in to help her go back to her cell. As she walked back to her cell with his help, she gave a wince when he accidentally stepped on her foot. For some reason, Kagome had a bad feeling that she had done more than sprain her ankle, but no one questioned her about her lack of ability to walk independently, so she found it best to ignore the small pain that would shoot up her leg when she moved it lightly. They arrived back at the cell and Kagome positioned herself into the same corner that she had occupied for the past few days in the cell. Out of the corner of her mind, she could hear the hooting voices of the male prisoners, but she had long since learned how to tune them all out. That was the only way she could keep her fear from suffocating her.

"I will come back to bring dinner to you two in a couple of hours," he said before turning away. "After that, they have said that you guys can go to sleep or stay up and we will bring a book for you to read." They nodded and Kagome leaned tiredly to rest on the cement wall. The trial was fast approaching.

-

"Wake up!" The coarse voice reached Kagome's ears as she burrowed tightly in a curled ball by the wall opposite of the sliding cell doors. "The trial's starting in two hours. Your lawyers are both here."

Before Kagome knew it, she was yanked up alongside with Naraku and hauled through the door towards the public door that led to the entrance.

"The police will escort you guys to the court house. That is where you will meet for a final speaking time with your lawyers. No questions?"

Kagome shook her head slightly and before she knew it, they were in the police car and they were driving to the large looming building that she saw in the distance. The car came to an abrupt stop in front of two huge sets of marble doors. Kagome gulped as the door was thrown open and they were taken inside in a single file. As they walked, the door was opened and two men stepped out. Kagome recognized one of the men as her lawyer, but she did not recognize the other man who had pale hair.

"Hakudoshi-san," Naraku said to the pale haired man.

"Naraku-san," the lawyer returned with a small twist of his mouth that looked resembled a smirk to Kagome.

The men greeted them and they were taken into a room for last-minute questionings.

"Kagome-san, are you positive that your story is as you told it to me?" The lawyer gave her a serious look. "If it isn't, I need to know now before the trial starts."

Kagome looked across the room to Naraku and his lawyer.

"Don't worry about them," her lawyer said. Silence followed and he continued on. "The other day, Naraku-san's lawyer and I compared notes and the stories match very well together. Any final comments?"

Kagome shook her head and stared at the marble tiled floor. "I told you the truth," she said softly. "There's nothing else to say."

He gave her a long hard look before sighing heavily and turning to the door that opened slightly. "Well, then the trial starts now," he said as the door opened more fully to reveal two police. As they followed the police, butterflies erupted in her stomach and Kagome felt her palms moist. _Could she go through with this?_ The big oak doors loomed in front of her and as they opened, full panic swept over her and it took all her will power to take the next step.

She could faintly hear the monotonous voice talking in the background as she walked timidly in with the help of the police. Immediately, she felt the hushed silence of the room as she saw the focus of many people's gazes on her. Her gaze swept over the majestic features of the court to the strangers that sat in the courtroom and instantly, terror swept over her and the full implication of what she was going to do struck her. She fought to keep a steady breathing as her eyes watered up. A hand patted her comfortingly on the shoulder and Kagome looked to see her lawyer looking at her empathetically. He nodded slightly at her to calm her down and Kagome nodded weakly before continuing on. Kagome kept her eyes down after that until she sat down into the seat that was surrounded by her lawyer on the right and Naraku on her left.

Kagome could hear the door open again with a small swish, but she kept her eyes focused on her tightly clenched hands. Next to her, Kagome could hear Naraku give a small hiss and Kagome looked at him. His eyes were directed with hate towards someone and Kagome followed his gaze to the middle pathway where a group of people were coming down the aisle. She saw a flash of black and violet and she let out a small gasp as her hand rose slightly to her mouth. A tear streaked down her cheek as she watched Sesshoumaru strode purposefully next to a weary Inuyasha. Their lawyer trailed after them while they kept their eyes forward and their stride proud. Inuyasha's face reflected weariness and fatigue and Kagome's heart ached. Her eyes traced the angular planes of his handsome face and she ached to reach out to touch him.

As soon as they sat down, the trial whirled around her as she sat silently listening to the lawyers arguing their side. Suddenly, Kagome heard Sesshoumaru's name being called.

"Sesshoumaru, please step up to the witness stand."

Sesshoumaru walked with a firm gait to the stand and sat down. He then turned his cool gaze to the audience. He looked over to a section of the audience and his mouth softened a bit. Kagome trailed his gaze to see Rin giving him an encouraging smile. Kagome's eyes watered as she looked down the bench to see Sango, Mirouku and Kouga next to her in formal clothing. They were all sitting there with grim faces and Kagome wanted to cry at the loss of her friends. She took her gaze from them and went to Inuyasha who was sitting with a stony look at the judge. Throughout the trial, he had not even looked at her; had blatantly avoided looking at her. If by some odd, slight chance, if Kagome won, she already knew that she could never show her face in this town anymore. Not ever. Not if she didn't want to shunned. They must hate her, she thought sadly. Especially Inuyasha. His words came back to her and her eyes widened.

_I love you. _No, you don't, not anymore.

_Didn't you hear? _Kagome shook her head softly and raised her hands to cover her lips as she choked back a sob.

_You said you love me, but did I say that I love you? _Kagome's taunting voice came back and its sneering tone squeezed the oxygen out of her lungs as she fought the denial that came with her false words.

_"Kagome . . ." he breathed and pain flew into his eyes as he looked at her._ Pain that always came whenever he looked at her. Always pain when she was around. He couldn't love her if there was always pain. He deserved someone better . . . someone like Kikyo . . .

Kagome turned her head to look at the rigid man with the beautiful silky ink hair, but turned away when she saw the angry turn of his mouth.

The questioning broke into her thoughts and Kagome returned her attention to the front again.

"So, what you are saying is that you had a trained professional of the government trail Naraku-san after that day?"

"Hai."

The lawyer nodded curtly and turned to the judge after that question. "I'm done with Sesshoumaru-san."

The judge nodded and Sesshoumaru got up. As he walked to his seat, his eyes flashed angrily at hers and Kagome gasped softly before turning her eyes away from the anger that she saw in there.

"I'd like to call up another witness," the judge said. "Chira-san, please come up to the witness stand."

Kagome did not hear any footsteps trend, but all of a sudden, a man appeared lightly next to the table that Kagome sat at. Kagome looked at his serious face and felt her stomach churn as she realized who he was.

"Chira-san, please state to us what you do for a living."

"I work as a trained professional spy to investigate any suspicious activities that I am given by the government."

"What happened with your last case?"

"The government approached me with this case about Naraku-san and said it was extremely important. So, I took it."

"Please explain your last case."

"I was supposed to investigate and follow Naraku-san for anything suspicious attaining to Inuyasha-san's poisoning."

Kagome jerked her head up and looked at the still figure at the table next to her in disbelief. They knew. They knew all along.

"And what did you find?"

"That Naraku-san did have the poisonous medicine called Saimyoushou contained in his house."

"So, where does Kagome-san come into this?"

Kagome could feel Chira-san's gaze boring at her before turning away to answer. "I saw her talking to Naraku-san one afternoon before getting into his car. I did what anyone else would have done. I followed them and found that they had stopped in front of the hospital. The hospital, if I could add, was the one that Inuyasha-san was staying in. Only Kagome-san got out and when she walked out, I saw a small bottle of purple liquid clenched in her left hand." He stopped for a moment and looked again at Kagome before continuing on. "As Naraku-san turned the car to go park in one of the shadier areas, I got out of my car and went into the hospital where I contacted Sesshoumaru-san to be on the watch. After Kagome-san left the room in a hurry, Sesshoumaru followed her while the Dr. Totosai checked Inuyasha-san."

The lawyer nodded satisfactorily. "That is all, Chira-san. Thank you."

Chira-san nodded lightly and got off the stand to go back to his seat.

"Another witness, please," the lawyer said to the judge who nodded in agreement. "Dr. Totosai."

A chair could be heard shuffling against the smooth floor and slow footsteps could be heard. Kagome looked up as the figure hesitated slightly at her table. Kagome looked up to see his sympathetic gaze directed at her. It overwhelmed Kagome and she turned her eyes away in shame. He continued on and sat down in the seat previously occupied by Chira-san.

"Dr. Totosai, please tell us what happened on the day that Chira-san left off on."

He scratched his head softly and thought for a moment before turning to look at them. "Well, I was talking to Sesshoumaru-san when he received a call. He stepped out for a moment and when he came back, he seemed furious at someone or something. He asked me if I could help them later with something. I nodded and he left. Ten minutes later, a man that I had never seen before came up to me and asked if I could go check Inuyasha-san. I nodded and I followed him to Inuyasha-san's room to do what he asked."

The lawyer nodded and looked at the audience. "What were the results, Dr. Totosai?"

Dr. Totosai looked apologetically at Kagome and turned his gaze down. "I found out that he had been recently poisoned by Saimyoushou."

A gasp could be heard in the audience and Kagome wrapped herself with her arms to make the chill go away. To make the condemning glares of the audience disappear.

"That is all," the lawyer said.

Dr. Totosai left the stand and made his way back.

"One final person," the lawyer said again. "Inuyasha-san."

Kagome looked at the said person fearfully and hugged herself tighter to keep the warmth inside her.

"Inuyasha-san, when you were laying in the hospital bed on the day that Kagome-san paid you a visit, did you hear anything or feel anything even though you were in a coma?"

"No."

"What did you know before your coma?"

"I had been informed that Naraku was behind my poisoning." A pause ensued before he carried on. "Later, after Dr. Totosai had pumped my stomach of the poison and I had woken up, did I find out that Kagome was a part of this charade."

It was then that Inuyasha first turned his eyes to Kagome and Kagome shrank back from the cold resentment that shone from his eyes to her. Kagome looked at him and felt her eyes well up. She turned away from his accusing, reproachful, haunting eyes.

"Were you surprised at all to find out that she was a part of this?"

A silence ensued as everyone awaited his answer. Kagome held her breath and waited as her heart thumped painfully.

"Not at all."

Tears choked Kagome and she swiped one with her hands.

"Oh? How come?"

"I've known her for eight years, how can I not?"

The lawyer nodded casually. "During that time span, have you met Naraku-san before?"

Inuyasha nodded tensely and Kagome shook her head slowly in denial as she saw where the lawyer was leading the questioning. And Kagome knew without a doubt that whether she confessed or not, she was guilty by the words of them all, especially Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably and nodded. "I saw him for the first time with Kagome six years ago. When they were dating." he said tightly.

Another gasp flowed around the room and Kagome closed her eyes as to hide from all the hate that was spurning towards her.

"That is all."

As Inuyasha walked past her desk, Kagome could feel him burn her with a look, but she kept her head down. It seemed like that was the only was she could shield herself from the hate directed towards her.

The judge turned to Naraku and beckoned him up. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw him walk to the stand and sit in it.

"What do you have to say about the accusations made against you?"

Naraku was silent for a moment before speaking to him. "I can not say that they are false, but I can plead that it was Kagome who put them in my house. She thought of the plan herself. I was just her fiancé. I did not know that what she placed in my house was poison."

With each of his words, Kagome remembered clearly what she was agreeing to and she clenched her fingers in an attempt to stop herself from crying.

"I am done for now with Naraku-san. Kagome-san?"

One of the police stepped up to help Kagome to her seat and she gave him a small thankful smile before he left to go stand in his previous place. She was so tense that she did not see the worried glances that Mirouku and Sango gave each other or the concern that flashed Inuyasha's face.

Feeling her heart grow heavier with each step that she took, Kagome sat down and looked nervously at the judge. "Kagome, you have a lot of evidence against you, even from your comrade. What do you have to say to defend yourself?"

Her eyes watering and her body receiving a sudden cold shiver, Kagome spoke the words that denounced her. "What they say are all true."

-

"Throughout our conversation and the given evidence, we have come to a decision on the case of Kagome-san and Naraku-san," the judge's voice rang firmly through the deadly silent room.

At the promise of hearing the results, Kagome gripped her pants tightly and felt her stomach start to churn wildly. This was it. The moment that her future would be announced. The moment that had the power to take away the dreams that she had worked so hard for.

"It has been found that . . ." he paused for a moment to look at the crowd and at the front tables. His eyes held no warmth and Kagome suppressed a shudder.

----

A/N: Oh no! What do you think the results are? I'd love to hear what you guys think!

COMMENTS:

All reviewers: I just want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and comments. It made soo happy!!! '-'

readingfreak742: Sorry about that! LOL I hope this chappie doesn't disaapoint you!

Lost Fairy: LOL according to your normal personality, I should review soon. Sorry! ::hides under the covers:: Please don't set your alt. personality loose on me! '-'

dark bebi pan ssj4: CORRECT!!! How did you know???Humph. And I thouht I was so slick! LOL j/k. By the way, thanks for reviewing!

azn-anime-anjel: Thanks for reviewing! I hope this chappie was somewhat interesting . . .'-'

animemistress419: Don't worry, it's not always going to be sad, right? hehe. Unless I decide to . . . ''

Mini Nicka: I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint you in the fact that it was Sesshoumaru!

InuLvr7: That song sounds like it would be perfect! Also, you are the sweetest in saying that my story is number 3 of all your stories, you first class suck-up! LOL Your words, not mine! '-' I am honered that you are advertised my story when you are an excellent writer! Thanks for your review!

Quiet Escapist: Yeah, I know. But hey, I have another idea in mind, so I won't feel too sad. Though this time, it's a Kenshin and Kaoru fic. Thanks for the review and I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter!

humble-bumble: Thanks for your wonderful comments! Now that you've found out and the suspense has died down, what do you think?

Shizuka Kaze: I'm glad to hear that! It makes me feel good that I changed your opinion! Hopefully it doesn't disappoint you! By the way, thanks for your awesome review!

gullwing's princess: I'm glad you liked it! It always helps me when readers tell me what is good about the story and what needs improvement. Thanks for the review!

Kurokumo: Ahh! How did you know!? :::looks suspiciously at Kurokumo::: Did you take a peek in my journal? LOL You got it right! Good job! ::hands her the lollipop, but snatches it away:: but you have to tell me what the results of the case is first! If it is right, then you can have it! LOL :)

random person:That's almost like what I intended. Without all the details, for the story, I wanted Kagome to "reject" (a little harsh, but the concept of it is the same) Inuyasha because of his lack of money. But, it is Inuyasha who leaves her, not Kagome. Six years later, the money situation is switched around and it is Inuyasha who holds all the power. Here, it is Kagome's turn to leave him like he left her six years ago because it was she, who "infringed" on his life by working in the Takahashi Corporation. Does it make sense and does it follow along with what I've written? About your other notes, thanks for telling me! Quiet Escapist also commented on the name as well! '-'

Rinelwin: LOL I would never want to kill you! That's too nice. Slow torture best fits you! LOL j/k. Well, here it is and I hope you like it! Thanks for your review; it helped me alot on the story pace!

stella: Sorry for the slow update. Thanks for your review!

subaru: Sorry about that! ::in a lower voice:: and this one as well .. . '-' Don't worry, I'll try to update soon.

cyberdemon: Wonderful logic! I guess it was kind of obvious then, ne? LOL That's okay. Thanks for your review!

jaime: Sorry to disappoint you, but it was Sesshoumaru. Oh well, right? Thanks for your review!

inuyashalover: Sorry I didn't update as doon as you would have liked! There's always a next time, ne?

sadako sasaki: Another problem, huh? Here's the answer to your question!

Danno123: Thanks for reviewing my story!

dragonspirit888: Do I really??? Thanks!! That's very kind of you to say so! More than kind, in fact. It makes me happy to know that!You were right! It was Sesshoumaru! High five!Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint you! '-'

laku: Sorry to disappoint you about Sesshoumaru. I hope you like this chapter!

Shesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz: Thanks for that comment! You are so sweet!

MaekoChan: Sorry! LOL I'll cool down with the drama, although it is winding down to a close!

steph: I'm glad it does! I hope you like this next chapter! By the way, thank you for reviewing my story!

----

----

TO BE CONTINUED

Readers, tell me your thoughts and feelings! -


	13. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** sadly, I don't own the Inuyasha characters; Rumiko has that honor.

Hey readers, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, please be gentle. - Please read & review; constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

A/N: First and foremost, I want to thank all the wonderful peoplethat reviewed the last chapter! THANK YOU! You don't know how much I appreciate it!Second, I want to apologize for the very late update. ALL my teachers burdened me with countless papers, projects and tests for the end of the semester. It was truly a crazy two week schedule. I'm not sure about you guys, but there were actually some nights where I had only two to three hours of sleep to nights where I had no sleep due to the additionalburden ofwork and after school activities! I was like a walking zombie during the day with black circles under my eyes-I'm sure I killed a couple of people with my appearance alone!o0 My teachers are so evil, but now that the semester is over with, Ihavefinally beenable to write a chapter albeita short one compared to my other ones. Gomen! I will try harder on the next one!

* * *

**Unspoken Words **

by: lady-rouge

* * *

Chapter 13

"Throughout our conversation and the given evidence, we have come to a decision on the case of Kagome-san and Naraku-san," the judge's voice rang firmly through the deadly silent room.

At the promise of hearing the results, Kagome gripped her pants tightly and felt her stomach start to churn wildly. This was it. The moment that her future would be announced. The moment that had the power to take away the dreams that she had worked so hard for.

"It has been found that . . ." he paused for a moment to look at the crowd and at the front tables. His eyes held no warmth and Kagome suppressed a shudder. "Naraku-san has not been found guilty . . ." There was an angry hiss from a nearby table but Kagome did not dare turn around. ". . . but Kagome has. She is sentenced to jail for . . ." His voice turned into a murmur as Kagome stared at shock at him.

Everything hit her at once. What the results meant and the full price of her lies. Her face whitened and her breathing stopped as tears trickled down her face. How could this be? Naraku was free . . .just that easily?Kagome turned her face down and let her tears flow freely as she heard him finish speaking and the crowd behind her get up to congratulate Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Shame washed over her as she felt people look at her. Some in pity and some in dislike.

"Kagome-san." She could hear her lawyer's voice gently reaching to her through the thick haze that she was in. "Kagome-san, snap out of it!" She could feel a shake on her shoulder and she turned her head heavily to him.

"Yes?"

"Don't worry too much," he said tiredly. "It's not as bad as it could have been. Plus, if I could talk to Inuyasha-san and Sesshoumaru-san, then maybe we could negotiate something out for you."

Kagome nodded weakly and wiped her tears with her sleeve. Suddenly, before she could say anything, she felt two strong hands grip her arms. "Hey . . ." she said feebly as she was pulled upwards. She looked up to see two police guards.

"It's time to go."

"Goodbye Kagome-san," Naraku said. His voice held sadness, but when she looked at his eyes, she saw that they twinkled with triumph and amusement. Her fists balled in anger. It was Naraku who ruined her life. And he found it amusing. Kagome swung her fist angrily at him, but was stopped by the guards' tight hold on her. She tried to shake out of their grip and break the smile in his eyes, but she was not strong enough. She was too weak. Had always been. Angry tears built up in her eyes and she shook her head furiously to clear them away.

"You bastard," she said softly to him in pain. "I can't believe it . . ." the guards steered her away and led her towards a door next to Inuyasha's table. Kagome kept her face down and followed them obediently.

"Kagome . . ." her name was whispered hesitantly. Kagome's head snapped up at the familiar voice.

_Sango . . ._ She was dressed in a business suit and had her hair in the usual hairstyle that made Kagome's eyes water. Sango was giving her a sad look. Kagome snapped her head back down, but could not ignore her next words: "Mirouku, Kouga and I . . . we still believe in your innocence, Kagome. Don't you forget that. We'll find a way to help you. No matter what . . ." With that, Kagome heard heels quickly tapping the marble floor and fading away. Kagome looked up in worry and saw Sango running away with her hands wiping at her eyes.

"Sango!" Kagome looked and saw a worried Mirouku start to chase after her, but not before giving her a small sad smile. Tears ran down Kagome's face and she turned away, trying to walk as fast as her injured leg would go. In her hurry to get away from everyone she did not see the jutting step and stumbled. She let out a soft cry as pain shot up her leg and stopped to let the pain recede. Breathing deeply, tears filled her eyes at the shocking pain and she blinked rapidly to make them disappear.

A chair could be heard shuffling back in a hurry and Kagome chanced to look up. Her gaze meshed with alarmed violet eyes and Kagome's face colored to be caught at such a disadvantage. She blinked in surprise when she detected worry in his eyes, but with a blink of his eyes, it was gone, replaced by aversion. It stung her and made her already numb pain flair up again in a hot flash. She held back a bitter laugh and continued on as she broke their eye contact.

As soon as she was taken back into her cell again, Kagome leaned towards the wall and rested her head on the cool wall. It was then that she let out the tide of tears that she had been trying to hold back at bay since she had heard her the announcement. "I can't believe it . . .I was such a fool," she cried as tears blurred her vision. She finally fell into a troubled sleep after the light rays of the sun began to reach up to touch the sky.

-

"Inuyasha-san, Sesshoumaru-san, please listen to us."

". . ."

Sango stared at the stoic men that sat at the table silently and bit back a growl. "This is Kagome that we're talking about, not some stranger." Their faces still remained impassive and Sango turned to Mirouku with a pointed look. He sighed and nodded before stepping up from his spot by the tall plant.

"Ahem, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha," he said nervously. "Although all evidence may point to her, I know strongly that she would never do something like that to you." There was silence and Mirouku gulped. He knew that both of them were in a bad mood and he did not want to worsen it, but Sango had insistently insisted that they talk immediately. He sighed and tried again. But this time, towards Inuyasha. "At least go talk to her again and give her a chance to tell you whatever that she needs to, Inuyasha."

Inuyashafinally let out a growl and shook his head. "You even heard it yourself from her own mouth, Mirouku. She did not deny any of the accusations made against her. She even told us that she wanted to poison me." His face suddenly became upset and he stood up abruptly to go stand by the massive window that overlooked the garden in his home. "What more can she say that has not been said?" He craned his neck questioningly at Mirouku and Sango and turned quickly away, but not before they saw the turmoil that burned in his violet eyes; the sadness that framed them. His voice suddenly became harsher when he spoke again. "I knew that she was not to be trusted. We're lucky that she got caught before she could do any more harm to us. I say good riddance to her."

He gave one last look at the scenery before turning completely around to face them all. His face tilted down for a moment and when he looked up at them, a smile graced his lips and he gave a laugh that sounded empty to Mirouku. "I say that this calls for a celebration, ne?" Sango gave a small gasp but he did not respond to it as he slanted his head down again, making his bangs overshadow his eyes and he walked away to the kitchen.

Sango looked at Sesshoumaru with a look of horror on her face, but Sesshoumaru did not say anything. He still kept the emotionless mask on his face and Sango wanted to cry. Why was everyone being so difficult? Mirouku gave her a helpless shrug and turned his sad eyes away to the window that Inuyasha had just been observing out of.

Inuyasha returned with a champagne bottle in one hand and some small, delicatecups in the other. He gave Sango and Mirouku an exuberant smile before raising the bottle slightly to them. Setting them down on the table, he began to pour it into the small delicate cups. As he finished pouring them, he handed one to Sesshoumaru who accepted it hesitantly and then he walked over to them. He held one out to Sango and Sango glared at him angrily.

She was mad, mad at Inuyasha for not caring and mad at Sesshoumaru for not attempting to help. Mad at Naraku because she knew he was responsible for everything. Sango looked at Inuyasha's cheerful smile and without thinking, her hand ran through the air and slapped his cheek. The resounding noise left behind a tense silence in its wake and Sango gasped, but held her ground firmly. Surprise flitted across Inuyasha's face as he staggered back from the impact and then he became angry.

"What did you do that for?" He said angrily as his hand went to feel his wounded cheek. "I didn't do anything to you."

"You're right," she said angrily in return. "But you did something to Kagome and that hurts me. She's my friend. She's **our** friend and what do you do when trouble comes? You doubt her and willingly blame everything on her. You don't even blame Naraku. What kind of a friend are you?" A sob broke through her and she forcefully pushed them back. "Today at the trial, she was in so much pain, Inuyasha. So much pain. It hurt me to just sit there and watch her cry from all the condemning glares that shot her way." A tear trickled down Sango's check and she wiped it with an angry swipe.

Pain flashed through Inuyasha's face before anger took over again. "Didn't you hear her, Sango? She **confessed **that it was all the truth. What else am I supposed to believe, Sango?" His eyes took on a dark look. "You don't know what I know either. I **know** that she is capable of doing this because she was able to betray me six years ago with Naraku. So, why can't she do it again, huh?"

Sango shook her head sadly. "You're wrong, Inuyasha. I do know. She told me the story already and from what I heard, it is not her fault." Her eyes saddened. "Circumstances of her family forced her to do so along with the persuasion of her parents. Why are you always so persistent in blaming her? Do you really hate her so much?" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he turned his head down without answering her. Sango continued on in a quiet, defeated voice. "I thought you were the one for her Inuyasha, I thought you really were because she was always so happy around you . . . but I guess I was wrong."

Tears were now coursing down Sango's cheeks freely, but she did not care anymore. She turned away from him and started to head for the door. She could feel Mirouku coming up to her and felt his arm swing around her waist. "If you won't help us, then we will find a way to help Kagome, with or wi-"

"Fine . . . I'll go talk to her with you guys."

Sango whipped her head around to look at him and happiness shone slightly. "You . . . will?"

He looked down at the smooth wood floor for a long time before turning to look at them. Sango took a step back at all the sadness that flowed from his eyes. He gave them a small sad smile and nodded. "But," he warned her, "If I do find that she is what she says she is, then I won't help anymore and you will have to do it on your own. I will not help someone who wants to kill me."

Sango nodded happily. Inuyasha had finally let go of the indifference that he had tried so hard to have.

"I'll . . . meet you guys in two days in front of the jail place." He continued on as an after thought. "I . . . will need time to collect myself," he said quietly.

Sango and Mirouku nodded in understanding and with a small, sober wave, they left Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in the thick silence.

-

Kagome hugged the thin cloth that was called a blanket to her body and held back a shiver. She was so scared. After the trial, the men were bolder than ever in calling to her. They were not afraid anymore because she was all alone now. The day had gone by achingly slow and Kagome's eyes watered at the idea that this was only the beginning of a long stay in the jail. She stared at the dark wall unblinkingly for a moment; lost in thought until the sound of footsteps echoed loudly in her direction. Kagome jerked up to see the guard rolling in a cart of trays. It must be breakfast, she thought with surprise. Everything was so confusing to her and so slow that now, even time was meshing into one long time span with no days or nights. She felt like just crawling into a corner and curling into a ball for a couple of years. But sadly, fate never let her do anything that she wanted.

The guard rolled up to her and walked into her cell with a tray in his hand. "Here's your breakfast." Kagome got up grudgingly from her comfortable spot to take it. As one of her hands reached for the outstretched plate, his free hand quickly snapped up to intercept it with its sweaty hold. He pulled her close to him and looked at her lustfully. "What do I get for giving you breakfast, miss?"

Kagome shrank away from the intent in his eyes and shook her head vehemently. "Let go of me," she said angrily to the grinning guard.

"Wrong answer," he said softly before swooping down to give her a slobbering kiss on the mouth. Kagome's eyes widened in distaste and she used her other hand to push him off of her, but his strength overpowered her and she could not budge him. She let out a cry as his mouth started to move around her face and his tongue start to pry its way into her mouth. His hand loosely caressed her body and revulsion swept through her body. Panic set in as she saw her powerlessness and she let out a scream, but he covered it with his big, meaty hand. Instinct set in and her knee kicked up towards his groin. One minute, he was kissing her and the next, he was crouching in pain as the sound of a glass platecrashed into the ground with a loud clatter and the food splattered all over the cement floor and walls. Kagome cringed at the sound of glass shattering, but she let out a sigh of relief from the absence of his touch.

It was short-lived though.

When he looked up, there was an evil glint in his eyes and they had hardened from teasing toa blunthardness in his eyes. "You bitch," he hissed in pain. "Wait until I get my hands on you. Then I'll get you back for that dirty trick"

Dread crawled up her stomach and Kagome gulped as he started to take slow, painful steps towards her.

-

Sango and Mirouku waited impatiently in front of the police building. Sango looked at her watch and sighed worriedly. He was 10 minutes late and she was afraid that he had decided not to show up at the last minute. Her eyes looked around her to inspect the huge building with the slightly crumbling bricks. The sun reflected off of the maroon bricks and gave the building a bright, shiny look that Sango knew did not hold true because the building represented doom and imprisonment. Her eyes roved around and stopped at the silver car that was currently in the process of parking across the street. Sango let out a relieved sigh and waved at the man docked in a navy ironed suit as he got out. His hand rose in the air to return it somberly and he jogged over to them. With a slow stop in front of them, he halted and spoke.

"Sesshoumaru wanted to come with us so we might have to wait for him as well."

Sango spoke in a shocked tone: "I thought he didn't want to?"

Inuyasha nodded with a rueful twist of his mouth. "He did, but later on, he called me and told me that he didn't want me doing anything stupid." He huffed and crossed his arms. "Like I would!"

Sango nodded thoughtfully and her eyes looked unseeingly at the cement ground for a while as they waited for Inuyasha's brother. Their wait was not long for a minute later, his black car drove into a parking space and a suited man stepped out. His face was grave and as he walked to them, it seemed like he was in deep thought.

They stepped up to him and matched his stride into the police building where they headed to the main office.

"We've come to visit Higurashi Kagome," Mirouku said in a calm tone to the lady behind the desk. She looked at a thickpacket of paper, trailing one forefinger down the pages until her eyes brightened. Findingwhat she was looking for, she started to type furiously into the computer. After a couple of seconds, she nodded firmly to them.

"Right now they are taking breakfast but if you still want to, she could come out for a short while."

"Ah . . . actually," Mirouku gave a boyish grin to the woman, "we wanted to see her cell and see for ourselves how her living conditions are like."

The woman started to shake her head, but stopped. "They usually don't let you, but some people have done it, so I suppose you guys could do it too. But only for a short while," she warned.

A huge smile swept over Sango's face and she nodded happily. "Can we go now?"

The officer nodded and held out one finger to them. "Just give me one sec to call the guard on duty to come get you guys." She punched in some numbers quickly and waited, but it did not pick up. She tried again, but received the same response. She let out a frustrated groan and slammed down the phone. "He must have turned it off again."

"Why would he do that?" Sango asked curiously.

"Because he's lazy, that's why," the police officer said in an annoyed tone. "He's passing out breakfast trays right now, so he doesn't like to multitask. Lazy bum," she said in a quiet voice under her breath. She gave them a smile and shook her hand nonchalantly in the air. "But don't worry, I'll call up another officer to come guide you guys."

With that, she picked up the phone again and dialed another set of numbers. This time, it picked up immediately and she spoke into it. "Jiya, could you come to the front desk to help bring a group to Kagome-san's cell." They could hear a male voice speak and she nodded before smiling and hanging up. "He'll be here in a flash," she said to them before turning around to answer another ringing phone.

A door opened in the back of the room and a tall man clothed in a navy uniform stepped up to them. His short hair was in spikes and he gave them a courteous nod before directing his hand to a door across the room. "This way, please," he said in a low voice and started to walk in long strides. The group followed a couple of feet behind them and as they entered through the door, Sango could sense the difference in atmosphere. Sango suppressed a shiver at the bleak colors in the hallway-from the gray concrete floor to the white plain walls that held no decorations or life to them- it could almost drive a sane person insane. As they passed some of the cells, the quietness unnerved her and she moved closer to a silent Mirouku who walked next to her. Seeing her discomfort, he slid his arm comfortingly around her waist and some of the tenseness inside her ebbed away as they continued in that fashion for the next couple of minutes.

"Her cell is located in the hall right around this turn," the tall policeman said and Sango nodded with anticipation at the thought. What would she say to Kagome when she saw her? Would Kagome even want to talk to them? Sango shook away the foreboding thought and stepped closer to Mirouku. No matter what, they would make her listen to them and then they would force Inuyasha to drop the charges. After that, they all would go back to being friends again and forget the whole incident. Sango could not–no, would not think of it any other way. Inner turmoil settled in for the moment, Sango began to relax and let the tension fade away from her shoulders. She even let out a small smile . . . but it disappeared the moment a scream pierced the air.

----

----

COMMENTS:

readingfreak742: Ahh . . .hehe . . . is this soon enough?

InuLvr: About the evidence being stupid and all - geez, I wish it was as easy as that . . . although I am the author . . . life doesn't work that way though. Don't worry, I'll work somehting out, I mean, I AM the author so I can make things better, ne?

animemistress419: Thanks for the compliment! At least this one isn't that bad, right?

azn-anime-anjel: I will! '-' Thanks for the review!

cyberdemon: That may be true about them forcing Naraku to give over the antidote, but Kagome is more worried about taking any risks that might put his life in danger and so it seems like she sees this as the only way to go about. About the search part, this small vial was in his shoe, so I'm not really sure if they could find it . . . or could they? Please enlighten me if you know. '-'

Black Wolf Girl: Well, hope this chapter took down some of the excitement!

dragonspirit888: Yeah, I agree with you on Naraku. He is a conniving little bastard! '-' Thanks for reviewing!

Danno123: Thank you for reviewing!

Rinelwin: Hopefully the suspense is appeased somewhat in this chapter! Thanx for your review!

Inusapphrine: WOW! Thanks for that wonderful and warm award and compliment! That makes me so happy to know that! Great advice and I will keep that in mind! Now, on the otherhand, Kagome, ah . . . did become guilty. Gomen! It is for the betterment of the story, I promise and things will look up soon!

MaekoChan: Thank you for your beautiful compliment! ::sniffles:: Everyone is so nice to me, I don't deserve it! LOL About the twist, I'm glad it surprised you. Since I like to think that I'm full of surprises, then you thereforemust have an imagination, right? '-' It works both ways!

Mini Nicka: Yeah, it is kind of tense right now . . . and about the ending, I'm not quite sure how I will make it happy again although I do have a slight idea . . .

laku: Yep, you guessed correctly, although hopefully it won't be too long.

michelle: Um . . . hope this update was as speedy as you wanted?

Kyasumi: Ah . . . you still alive? Or did the SUPER long wait kill you? LOL J/K. Although I am truly sorry about the slow update.

LostTaijiya: THANK YOU for the lovely compliment! That makes ME want to cry. So, if you say your pathetic because you cried, then I must be super pathetic, ne?

inuyasha-girl0820: Sorry about that! At least this one wasn't that bad, right?

Nauriell: Your right about the jury part. About the confession part . . . ah, let's say that the lawyer thought that she would confess something at the last minure because HE knows that she's not guilty, but just can't prove it. Does that work?

VairanFAWKES: JERK? LOL I am, aren't I? THANKS for the comment. I never thought I could write something that could make people cry! That's a compliment that makes me very happy!

Obsession: Hey, you're THE first one to congratulate me on leaving the readers on a cliffie! LOL that's never happened before, but thank you for that!

Kurai Okami: Hope this gives you a hint of what will happen.

gossa: Don't worry, hopefully she won't have to suffer much longer. There must be downs before there can be ups, ne?

code-wyze: You guessed right!

KajiMika: Hope this made you feel much better! I will try to update faster for the next chappie!

KUrama07: YES! I see it that way too! ::high fives:: Well . . . I hope the answer didn't surprise you or disappoint you.

dark bebi pan ssj4: I'm glad to hear that I surprised you along with some other readers! That made me feel much better that I'm not THAT predictable in my writing (although most of it probably is).

Priotessa: Sorry, but It will get better for her. Promise!

Kurokumo: HUMPH! I knew something was fishy with my journal missing n' all. But I guess you can have HALF of it for getting half of it right! I'm disappointed because you DO have my journal '-' Give it back and maybe I'll reconsider giving you the other half!

Shizuka Kaze: Gomen X 50! '-'

fan gurl: Thank you!

zman1289: LOL Should I be sorry for that? Because I'm not! '-'

Lady Mac: Yeah, she is letting Naraku boss her around, but in her POV, she sees it as the only safe way.

Shesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz: LOL Thanks for the review!

humble-bumble: -- Okay . . . maybe not less suspenseful . . . ::grins sheepishly :: but you know what I mean . . . BTW, things will look up, so cheers!

subaru: Well, here it is. Hopefully you like it!

CharMoonshine: Here it finally is, as fast as I could get it. That was what you asked for, ne? So don't get mad! '-'

animekat ): Sorry about the cliffie!

Signed Unknown: THANKS for the wonderful comment. It's those kinds of compliments that really encourage to continue to write!

stella: I know. I'm truly sorry!

Enchanted-Princess: Yeah, in a sense, that is what she's doing.

sessishot2005: Cool, I'll see if I can sneak in some time to read those stories. I really want to read the stories of my reviewers as well, but alas, I have NO time whatsoever. So, whatever time I can sneak away, it's usually for writing this story.

aryll silverhawk: Thanks for your consideraiton. I appreciate it!

cyberdemon: Sorry about the long wait. I truly am! But the next one will hopefully come out faster.

charnay: Like I said, I'm sorry about the long update.

jacky: Cruel, you say? Funny you should say that because cruel happens to be my middle name! LOL J/K. Thank you for your review!

ALL MY REVIEWERS: Thank you for reviewing! Seriously, it really encouraged me to write faster than I would have without it. Thank you once again! '-'

----

----

TO BE CONTINUED

Readers, tell me your thoughts and feelings! Review! '-'


	14. Running Away

**Disclaimer:** sadly, I don't own the Inuyasha characters; Rumiko has that honor.

Hey readers, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, please be gentle. - Please read review; constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

A/N: OOOOO means that it is a flashback! Also, I just wanted to apoligize for not reviewing faster; many many things came up this three-day weekend. Even right now, I have to leave for an appointment soon, but I wanted to update for all you wonderful reviewers who have waited patiently for this next chapter. One last news, this story is coming to an end. :sniffs: There is only about 2 chapters left before Unspoken Words is finished just in case some of you were wondering. SinceI have an idea of how I want it to end, hopefully I can update faster!

* * *

**Unspoken Words **

by: lady-rouge

* * *

Chapter 14 

In front of her, Inuyasha instantly tensed and froze for a spit-second before sprinting in front of the policeman towards the direction of the sound. His long hair flew behind him as he ran past the others and past the eerily quiet cells. He spared no glances though, and trained his eyes on spotting any type of clue as to where it had come from.

_Kagome. _

He knew that voice like the back of his palm. He would recognize it anywhere and he knew without a doubt that that it had been her voice. Her sad, pained eyes at the court came back to his mind and his heart gave a tight squeeze before he closed his eyes fervently. If anything happened to Kagome . . . His face scrunched up in anger and worry and with a desperate tinge to his running, he pursued the sound that had ended without a trace in the forlorn halls.

_I'm coming, Kagome. _

Kagome couldn't think any more, her senses had long since shut down in a protective effort to take away any feelings of pain or panic. Silent streaks of tears rolled down her pale cheeks as he sat on top of her, wearing a triumphant leery grin and roaming his hands over her. She was so exhausted from fighting him, but she would not give up. She closed her eyes for a brief second to catch her breath and an unbidden image of silky black and warm violet flashed into her eyes. A sole tear dripped down before she again attempted to push him off of her albeit this time, her energy was more renewed. In the process of unbuttoning his pants, he tipped easily to the side, and scrambling to her feet, she ran out from under him and away.

Seeing her move, he quickly sneaked one arm to grab her arm and she was jerked back with an abrupt force.

"Let me go," she said in a shrill voice that she did not recognize as her own. It was high-strung and almost frantic-like. All she received in answer was a cold leer before being pulled back towards him. She dug her feet into the ground and with a quick wrench; she was free and stumbling back into the solid cement wall behind her. Wild fear beat rapidly in her heart like a cornered animal who had no where left to run. He got up and stalked up to her.

"Come on, honey," he said in a husky voice. "Let me show you what a real man is made out of," he said with a laugh before jumping towards her.

Before Kagome could process anything, he had pinned her against the wall and with one movement, had torn her shirt down the side. Seeing what he was trying to do, Kagome's natural instinct was to scratch his face wildly, but instantly, but she regretted her hasty action as he gave a small howl and raised his hand to give an angry blow to her face.

Kagome felt the pain before it came and before she could do anything, a scream left her mouth unwillingly as she saw it fly towards her pinned face.

-

Distantly, he could hear the patter of other feet following him, but he ignored it as he continued to run. Where was she? He came to a stop when he saw that the hall had divided into two separate directions. One went left and the other went right. Inuyasha blindly chose the left and sped up again. He was about to give up when he spotted a rolling cart in the hall and one of the cells lying carelessly open. As he got closer, he saw that the hallway floor was speckled with mixes of glass and wet food.

Dread filled him and suddenly, the burst of energy that had come upon him earlier disappeared and he slowed down to an uncertain walk, forcing himself to continue. The short distance to the cell ended too soon and before he knew it, he was by the cell door and looking in. What he saw there brought a sudden flair of hot, red anger that filled his entire being and with a loud growl, he ran into the room and launched himself on the big man that was leaning against a fallen Kagome.

His fist connected to the man's side on the first try; its impact sending the man sprawling to the floor. The man looked up angrily at Inuyasha from his fallen position with an angry glare.

"What the hell, man? Don't intrude on my business," the fallen guard said in an irritated tone as he attempted to get up and show him.

"You bastard," Inuyasha said with a hiss as he threw himself on the man again and started to furiously throw punches at him. All Inuyasha could think about was the motionless figure that had graced his line of vision before he had turned his full fury on the man. As Inuyasha rained punches on him, all he could think about was the red fury that burned within; blurring his vision to a deep scarlet red. It was like he was in a daze and the only function in his brain was to hurt the man who had dared to lay a finger on Kagome. At that thought a surge of fury flared within him and his assault on the man beneath him increased. Everything fell away and all he could see was the man's face. He couldn't feel the futile punches that the man tried to throw upon him; they fell on numb skin. He couldn't see the face that had now turned into fear before falling unconscious; he was blind with wrath. All he could feel was the hot blinding rage.

Distantly, he felt arms forcefully pulling him away and making him stop. He struggled against them, but there was too much strength and too much people. Voices were swarming his ears, but they ran blurrily past him; making it hard to discern one from the other.

"Inuyasha . . ." a weak voice carried to him in his haze and dragged him out of his thick stupor.

Inuyasha looked up with a confused gaze and in that moment, his gaze sharpened before the reality hit him as he stared at a timid-looking Kagome whose face held a bruised and battered look to it. She was still lying on the ground with Sango and Mirouku next to her and she had tears slowly running down her face as she struggled to sit up weakly. Inuyasha could only stare at her in a frozen way. He felt pain twist his heart as he stared at her pained expression.

He had caused this to her.

Thoughts of him toasting this act came back to him and filled him with nausea. He had wanted to hurt her like she had hurt him, but now that that had been accomplished, repulsion towards himself came in waves and he hated himself more than that policeman in that instant. The pattering of footsteps sounded and Inuyasha looked up to see policemen enter the cell. They took a look at the scene and divided up, some headed towards an unconscious beat-up policemen lying by the entrance and some went to surround Kagome to check on her wounds.

As they came closer to her, Kagome's face instantly took on a panic-stricken look and her eyes sought for Inuyasha, but he avoided her eyes as he kept them on the tightened white knuckles of his hands. He couldn't look at Kagome anymore. He was sure that she must have hated him too.

"Inuyasha," she said again in a weak, pleading voice.

He ignored her plea and the pain in his heart as he got up to brush the imaginary dust from his suit. He glanced at Sesshoumaru, who was busily talking to the policemen and then to Mirouku and Sango, who were both looking at the scene between Inuyasha and Kagome incessantly with worried eyes. They kept silent, knowing that this was a serious matter.

"Inuyasha . . .," this time her voice shook, as she called his name in a small voice. " . . . Are you okay?" she said in a trembling voice that indicated to him that she was now crying.

His throat constricted and he strode out of the cell without another glance to anyone else. He could not let her see how much he still loved her, how he had always loved her. He did not have any right anymore.

"Matte! Inuyasha-san, we have to question-" He could hear the voice of one of the policemen trying pointedly to get his attention, but he ignored him and continued on. To where, he did not care as long as he was away from those haunting eyes that caused his heart to ache so much.

Somehow, he found his way back to the front entrance of the jail and into his car. His hands were shaky as he reached for the keys in his pocket and when he succeeded, he had trouble turning the engine on. After several attempts, the engine roared to life and he swerved the car onto the middle of the road at a high speed. For countless minutes, he drove aimlessly until he came to a dead end. He did not see it until the last minute and he slammed on the brakes; missing the wall by mere inches. He slowed his erratic breathing before leaning on the wheel and letting the torrent of his hot remorseful tears flow down.

-

"Everything's going to be alright, Kagome," Sango's voice reached her and she could feel Mirouku gently patting her back as Sango held her hand tightly. "You'll see, Kagome."

Kagome nodded softly and wiped at her tears, but she did not look away from the spot that Inuyasha had just vacated from. Inuyasha was in pain. She could see the pain shimmering from his eyes as he had looked from Sesshoumaru to Sango and Mirouku. Had the policeman hurt him in the fight? Was he mad at her for causing him to get hurt again? Fear swept over her frail form and she struggled to sit up again, but Sango gently pushed her back down with a calming word.

"I-I have to go find Inuyasha. He's hurt-" she protested faintly. A policeman stooped down to her level and shook his head.

"If he is, he's not as hurt as you are, Kagome-san. You'd best be worried about yourself more. Those blows that the policeman dealt to your face was pretty heavy," the tall spiky-haired man spoke with undisguised disgust in his voice.

"Please," she begged him with new tears sparkling in her eyes. All she could see were his pain-filled eyes as he had left the cell. Beautiful eyes that should never know pain, yet she always seemed to easily bring pain in them. "Please, let me go find him and make sure."

The policeman shook his head again and she grew desperate. So she turned to Sesshoumaru. "Tell them," she pleaded. He didn't say anything and she continued with lowered eyes and a low voice. "I'll accept my sentence without any arguments from me or my lawyer," she said desperately.

Sesshoumaru gazed at her in silent contemplation and she grew anxious as the seconds passed. "You'd . . . do that?" he asked in a slightly bewildered tone.

She nodded insistently. "I'll do . . . anything for him," she said in a whispered tone as one tear trickled down her cheek. He moved his mouth as to speak again, but Sango interrupted. "There will be no talking about Kagome's sentence," she said firmly to Kagome before shooting Sesshoumaru an aggravated glare.

"Let's get her treated at Hanyou hospital," one of the policemen said to them and bent to pick her up, but she shrank fearfully away from his arms. "Her bruises are turning a nasty color. Plus, we want to check if any of her facial bones or leg bones were injured or broken." Mirouku held out his hand to stop the policeman and instead stood up before taking her gently into her arms.

Kagome shook her head with a frustrated sob and pounded his chest weakly as tears came silently. "Why won't you go and see if Inuyasha is okay," she said. "I need to know," she said before laying her head on his chest tiredly, her energy all drained. They didn't understand . . . the last time that she had waited, she had lost her chance.

"The police couldn't stop him from leaving, so I don't think I can either," Mirouku said to her in a quiet voice. "I think he needs some time to himself, but don't worry, I know he will come see you soon."

Knowing that she had lost, Kagome nodded sorrowfully, closed her eyes to let the tears blurring her vision escape and gave into the darkness that was clawing at the edges of her vision.

-

Inuyasha woke up to the sounds of birds chittering loudly outside his window. He opened his eyes groggily and was immediately assaulted by the full force of a bright piercing light. He swore and covered his eyes for a few seconds to let it adjust. When he opened it again, he realized that it was sometime in the early afternoon if he based it on the brightness of the sun. He was still in his car and had somehow fallen asleep last night.

What had he been doing . . .?

The events of last night came full flooded and he clutched his head as a pair of dark eyes came back to his memory. Along with it came anger at himself and an urgent need to see her; to make sure that she was okay. He knew that she did not need to see him, but _he_ needed the reassurance. He would do that, but first, he had to go home and wash the stickiness off of him. He felt like garbage.

-

Sesshoumaru leaned lazily against the door of Inuyasha's house as he waited for his stubborn brother to come home. As he thought back to the many times that he, Rin, Mirouku and Sango had called his cell phone last night, he bit back a growl of irritation and worry. Where was he? Hopefully he had not gone and done something stupid like he always did when it involved Kagome.

Kagome . . .

The reminder of what had almost happened to her brought a grimace to his mouth as he pondered silently. It seemed like she was always the cause of sparking Inuyasha's irrational side, always causing him to do irrational things. He thought back to the first time that Kagome had entered into their company to now. It seemed like Inuyasha had been very moody for awhile, but then he had been exuberantly happy to being angry and cold. All those changes, and now the court trial that had spiraled downward to their present predicament that had caused all this uproar.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes thoughtfully and leaned his tired head against the door. He was so tired that he almost fell asleep at the wheel. Having two hours of sleep can do that to you. But Sesshoumaru knew that he could handle it. He was not that reckless. There was still the issue of getting the medicine from Naraku. At that thought, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in anger and his mouth moved up in a snarl. If Naraku thought that he could hurt one of his family members and get away with it, he had another thing coming. But they didn't have much time, Sesshoumaru thought with a note of despair. Inside, he was in inner turmoil, but on the outside, his cool façade told otherwise to anyone who saw him.

The sound of a car pulling in caught his attention and Sesshoumaru looked up to see Inuyasha getting wearily from his car. He was walking slowly with an air of fatigue that quickly disappeared when he looked up and saw Sesshoumaru blocking his entry into his house.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said with in an irritated voice. "What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything; he only tilted his head towards the door to indicate that Inuyasha should let him in first. With an aggravated scowl, Inuyasha complied. Sesshoumaru headed straight to the sofa that sat in the middle of the room and sat with an undignified plop on it before turning to Inuyasha and speaking: "Where have you been?"

Inuyasha knew that he was going to ask that and spoke in a remote tone. "Just driving around."

Sesshoumaru shook his head in a disapproving manner. "You worried Kagome a great deal."

Inuyasha's head jerked to him in surprise, but he covered it with a quick blink of his eyes. "Well, I am perfectly fine so you can tell her not to worry." Then he continued on in a quieter tone, more hesitant tone. "Is . . . is Kagome okay?"

"Except for the bruises forming on her face and a sprained ankle, she is managing."

Inuyasha's face took on an angry look for a moment and he spoke. "And the guard?"

"His badge has been taken away."

"What about the charges?" Inuyasha said in an unsatisfied tone. "Was it severe?"

"She dropped them."

Inuyasha's face took on a thunderous expression as he digested what Sesshoumaru had said. "She can't do that!" he protested in a heated voice. "That man almost raped her. He doesn't deserve such kindness," Inuyasha fumed. "I object to that," he finally declared. "I should have a say in it too."

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru said with an amused tone. "I'm sorry to tell you otherwise."

Inuyasha turned his head away angrily, but said nothing. He knew he had lost, but was too upset over it. They stayed like that for a while, with the silence draping the room in a tense cover. Finally, Inuyasha spoke. "About Kagome . . ."

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru said with an expectant voice as his eyes looked at Inuyasha intently.

"I . . . want to drop her case," he said softly, keeping his eyes on the small birds that flew cheerfully in the blue sky.

"Do you know what that means?" Sesshoumaru said in a low tone. "You'll be giving her another chance to kill you. Is that what you want?"

Inuyasha tilted his head stubbornly to the side, before Sesshoumaru could see the distress in his eyes. "I don't care," he said softly. His eyes looked at Sesshoumaru and then turned away to the blue sky once more. "All I know is that I don't want her to be in there." His voice became angry as he continued on. "I mean, she almost got raped! It . . . was all because of me too. . ." his voice turned sad.

Sesshoumaru stared at his rigid back and nodded. "Aa. If that is what you wish." All he got was a curt nod before Inuyasha turned around and walked to the bathroom where Sesshoumaru suddenly heard the sound of rushing water. He sighed and let his tense shoulders relax somewhat against the sofa as he waited for Inuyasha to finish his shower. Then, he decided, he would persuade him to go to the hospital. His thoughts trailed back to Kagome and he sighed with frustration. For some reason, he had a gut feeling that things were not all how they seemed; that he was only seeing the tip of the iceberg and not all that lay beneath it. Sesshoumaru felt a bout of panic flow through him and he promised himself that he would go to the investigation center after taking Inuyasha to the hospital. With that issue calmed down somewhat, Sesshoumaru let his eyes drift slowly to a close.

-

The first thing that Inuyasha noticed about Kagome when he entered the room was the fragility that she emitted as she slept silently on the bed that lay next to the window. Inuyasha's heart clutched at the small frown that tugged her mouth downward and his gaze moved upwards to her face to take in the bruises that covered her delicate face. The bruises had taken on a dark tone and they made Inuyasha's teeth clench in anger at that nameless guard that he had never got to actually look at. His anger disappeared as he stared at her gentle figure and a sense of loneliness and sadness filled him.

_Kagome._

His eyes trailed her long raven hair that spilled around her shoulders carelessly and remembered a time, when everything was so carefree, when she had had still loved him . . .

OOOOO

It was 5:00 pm and Inuyasha was trying to remember what Kagome had said to him before rushing off yesterday. She had told him to come to her house around 5:30 for something that he couldn't remember. Just thinking about her sent a small smile tugging at his lips before he hurried to her house. He was anxious to see her since he had not seen her all day. As he neared her house, he broke into a jog and rang the doorbell to indicate his presence. It was a moment before the door swung open and there stood Kagome with a beaming smile on her face. Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at her and could not help but give her a smile in return.

"Hey Inuyasha, come in," she said eagerly and started to tug his arm towards the kitchen. "My mom wants to ask you something before we go."

A little perplexed as to why her mom wanted to talk to him, Inuyasha nodded slightly with a chuckle and let her guide him. They went through the slightly darkened house into the equally darkened kitchen.

"Ah Kagome, don't you think we should turn on the ligh-"

"Surprise!"

With the loud shouts that suddenly filled his ears to the bright light that finally filled his vision, Inuyasha turned to see Kagome's mom, dad, grandpa and brother standing in the middle of the room with laughing faces. He continued on and saw his mom's equally happy face staring at him with shimmering eyes to Kagome's smiling eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Inuyasha!" she said joyfully before leaning to give him a quick kiss on the mouth. Blushing, he laughed and pulled her for a hug. Pleased, she let herself be pulled into his warm arms.

"Thanks Kagome," he said with a soft smile before clutching his arms tightly around her. "I forgot that it was my birthday today," he said with a sheepish smile. They broke apart, but he kept his arm around her waist.

"I know," she said with a smile. "Baka," she said with a teasing smile. "Only you would forget your birthday," she said and leaned her head against his shoulder contentedly. Inuyasha smiled down at her and looked around the room to the chatting people who had started to open the many trays of food, careful not to disturb the huge cake that sat in the center of the table. All the people that were important to him were here today, and hopefully it would always stay that way . . .

"Inuyasha," she broke into his quiet thinking.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she said in a soft whisper, before snuggling closer to him.

"I love you too," he said as happiness filled his heart with warmth at the reminder.

OOOOO

_Kagome,_ he thought with a hint of despair as he looked at her troubled face that had scrunched in worry as she slept. _When did that love change to hate?_ _Do you really hate me that much? _Her mouth clenched and moved as if to call someone. That someone, he did not know.

"I . . . have been selfish, ne?" his soft, sad words traveled through the room and lingered silently before disappearing. "I was so mad that you did not love me any more, so hurt that you had chosen Naraku over me. And look where that stupid anger's gotten me. Nowhere, but with you hurt. That's the last thing I wanted," he said with a whispered choke. His hands moved hesitantly down to caress her cheek and when his cool hand felt her warm cheek, her troubled expression disappeared and with a sigh, she went back into a deep slumber. _Will this ridge between us ever disappear? Or were we doomed to never to be together in any way? _His thought swept through him, but with a melancholy sigh, he shook his head to make the thought disappear and bent down to give her forehead a quick kiss that lingered a bit longer than it should have, but Inuyasha shoved the thought away as he straightened. "Goodbye Kagome," he said in a tender tone. "Sweet dreams." With his last parting words, Inuyasha took one last look at her innocent face and turned to go. At last, he would set her free from his anger, his resentment and possessiveness. Maybe, this was all for the best. "Forgive me for everything, Kagome." With that, he was gone.

-

Kagome jerked up from the hospital bed and wiped the slight moist drops from her forehead. She had dreamed that Inuyasha had come to visit her and he had stood over her to watch and protect her from harm. She had dreamed that she had heard his calming voice asking her for forgiveness. For what, she did not know, but the loss of his presence, even if imaginary, made Kagome panic and she struggled out of the small bed that she had slept in.

She let out a shocked sound as her bare feet touched the cool floor, but she did not stop to find any footwear. As she raced across the room as fast as her injured ankle let her, and to the door, she did not see the person entering until it was too late and they had both fallen to the floor.

"You . . ." Kagome said in an anxious voice before getting up and facing the woman who was getting up as well. "What does Naraku want? Has he finally kept his promise?" Kagome demanded to the woman with the fan. The woman looked at her intently before letting out a soft chuckle.

"I don't think he can anymore," she said. "He is now a part of his evil forever. I made sure of that."

"What do you mean?" Kagome said in an uncertain tone.

"I mean, that he is dead. He is no longer able to bother me—or you for that matter. I am now free," she said in a light tone before it turned bitter. "He thought that I would be his puppet forever, but he was wrong." She flicked her fan with a twist of her hand and reached into her pocket to withdraw a small vial. "Here, I saw this on my way out and decided to bring it to you before I go into hiding."

"Why?"

The woman gave her a sad smile before turning around to the door. "Because, we are both alike in the fact that Naraku controlled our life. But we are also different because you still have that precious someone that he threatened to take away from you. For me," her face turned melancholy, "he is dead." She walked through the door, but halted before turning left. "My name is Kagura, by the way. Kaiya Kagura." And then she was gone.

Kagome could only stand there and watch the empty spot that Kagura had just occupied until it all absorbed into her. Naraku was dead. A sense of relief rushed through her, but held a tinge of sadness for the man who was so evil. With the remembrance of Naraku came the recollection of what Kagura had brought to her and Kagome hurried onto to find Inuyasha once more.

-

Kagome craned her neck at every passing hallway and door, but failed to find Inuyasha. Her ankle starting to ache from the strain that she was putting on it, Kagome let out a sad grimace of defeat before walking back to her room with the support of the walls.

_Maybe I was mistaken? _

If she couldn't find Inuyasha, she would have to settle with giving it to his brother. Kagome sighed and turned to go back when a nurse clad in the white uniform came out of a patient's room and spotted her.

"Kagome-san," she said in a chiding tone as she hurried towards her. "You know you shouldn't strain your ankle." Although her tone was stern, her gentle hold on Kagome's arms said otherwise. Kagome nodded her head and let the nurse guide her without argument.

As they walked slowly to her room, Kagome stopped to admire the beautiful array of colors that the sun was throwing on the rooftop of houses and buildings and as she gazed into the calm sky, a sudden flash of black at the corner of her eyes caught her attention and she looked down. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed at an agitated Inuyasha talking to Sango and Mirouku outside in the parking lot.

_Inuyasha. _

"Inuyasha," Kagome called to him through the glass and pounded her fists against the smooth, clear glass. The noise rained on deaf ears and the continued to speak to each other in oblivion.

"They won't be able to hear you, Kagome-san," the nurse broke through her pounding. "They are a long ways down."

Kagome shook her head in denial and tried again, this time much louder. "Inuyasha!" she called desperately as she observed a black car pull up to the three of them. Inuyasha made a move to get in, but Sango pulled him back and he stopped and turned around to say something to her. A twist of panic unfurled in Kagome's stomach and she knew with a clear certainty that if she did not stop him right now, she would never have a chance to anymore.

"Please," Kagome begged to the nurse. "Take me down there now," she begged in a hurried tone. The nurse started to shake her head, but the frantic look that Kagome adorned changed her mind and she nodded slowly.

"Alright, let's go, but we have to be careful not to injure your ankle any more than it is."

Kagome gave a quick nod and they left. They hurried down the corridors and into a waiting elevator. Kagome waited in tense silence until it opened with a shrill sound and she stepped out immediately. With the nurse by her side, they hurried over to the sliding doors with little difficulty. As soon as they stepped through doors, Kagome saw Inuyasha still arguing with Mirouku and Sango. With an angry shake of his head, he once again attempted to step into the car, but Sango's hold on him stopped him once again.

Panic filled her in a split-second. "Inuyasha!" she called in desperation to him.

At that moment, it was like time had frozen for a split-second. His head whipped to her and shock and something akin to panic and pain filtered through his eyes as he stared into her eyes. His mouth moved to say something, but stopped before he quickly turned around, forcefully shrug off Sango's hold on him and got into the waiting car.

"No," Kagome said as tears filled her vision and she started to run as fast as she could towards his car. Faintly, she could hear the nurse yelling at her to stop, but she paid the yells no heed. Or the sound of the nurse's frantic footsteps as they chased after her.

Mirouku made a move to stop the car futilely with his hand, but it did not work. And as the car started to roll slowly to a start, Sango tried to open the door, but Inuyasha had locked it. Kagome could only watch with a sinking heart as the driver tried to slowly get away from the two stubborn people. Seeing that their attempts were useless, Kagome could see their defeat before it came and knowing that it would happen soon, Kagome continued to go as fast as she could even when she had reached Sango and Mirouku. It was then that they both gave up and the car rushed past them with a loud roar—like the driver did not believe that they had given up so easily—and started to go towards Kagome.

Kagome could only watch as it crept closer to the sidewalk that she was on. Tears were now blinding her vision as she watched it come closer. _Why was Inuyasha running away? _She tried to stare into the dark shaded glass to hopefully find the answer, but it revealed nothing. She tried to think of another way to stop him, but deep in her heart, she knew that she had already lost him. _Why was he always running away from her? _She couldn't take it anymore. All she wanted to give him was the medicine, but he wouldn't even listen to her. Watching the speeding car come closer to her, she closed her eyes in frustration before opening her eyes in determination. She would not let him throw away his precious life for a foolish reason. She loved him too much for that.

With that thought in mind, she closed her eyes and jumped into the path of the speeding car.

-

-

COMMENTS:

cyberdemon: Hehe.I am, aren't I?I hopeyou aren't disappointed with the outcome!

Shizuka Kaze:Sorry! No, really I am. NOT! LOL I hope you like this chappie!

Inusapphrine: Your wish was my command! '-' You guessed right!

Kurai Okami: Sorry about the cliffie! Well, at least there is no cliffie here.

xANIMLADYY: Thank you for your sweet comment! It makes me happy to know that my story moved you!

Mini Nicka: So what do you think of Inuyasha's actions to the guard? Good Enough? A little overboard?

New Fan: Thanks for sayng that. It really makes my day! '-'

animemistress419: Thanks for reviewing. What do you think of it?

Nauriell: LOL Same here:).

inuyashas hun: LOL You wanted Inuyasha and you got him, although he is very vulnerable right now! '-'

ori-chan: Do you think I am that cruel of a person to make a sad ending? Umm . . . I guess you'll just have to wait, ne? LOL J/K. It's most definately going to be a happy ending.

dragonspirit888: It certainly does! Thanks for your compliment and encouragement . . . although I still updated slow. I'm hopeless!

kagxinu2gether4ever: I hope this answers your question!

Rinelwin: Your are too fantastic! Thanks for your wonderful compliment!

readingfreak742: WOW! That's really sweet of you! I am humbled.Thank you for reviewing!

MoonStars: Well, here it is and I hope you like it!

Live Strong: I know it is, but hopefully things are only going to go up from here!

crescentmoon-cat: Thank you!

Subaru: Hehe . . . sorry the update was so slow . . .'-'

Kyasumi: Sorry about that, but now that you have read it, what do you think?

Shesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz: Thanks!

animekat: That's really nice and superawesome of you to do that!

LostTaijiya: Thank you for that sweet compliment! That really made me happy! And Naraku is a big meanie!

Dana Pearson: WOW, I am glad that you liked my story considering you don't like AUs. Yay! I'm glad I was an exception! And about the ending, there's only about one or two chapters left.

dark bebi pan ssj4: Thanks for your compliment and I'm really sorry about the cliffie. At least there is no cliffie here for the first time!

charnay: Almost like what you wanted! LOL

Sakura: Here it is. I hope you like it!

VairanFAWKES: Sorry for the slow update, I hope it was worth the wait!

Kat: Thanks for reviewing!

Crystalblaze: Thanks!

agnes: Truly sorry for the slow update!

sadbag: Hehe . . . Hope this was soon enough!

sessishot2005: Don't worry, I won't let him do that to Kagome. I'm not that cruel. By the way, I have nor forgotten about your stories!

rena: Do you call this fast? LOL

Kami-Neko1029: LOL Thanks for your GREAT compliment!

Kairi: Glad you like my humble story!

Kurokumo: You big bully! Always picking on others who are defenseless! Humph! I can not ask for it nicely because it is not in my nature, BUT if YOU beg for my forgiveness in a nice manner, I might end this story happily . . .

Naomi T: Thanks for reviewing. I really tried to update as fast as I could.

mitsuKIKIstar: Thanks! And I know that I'm Evil with a capital "E" LOL.

ALL Reviewers: Thanks for reviewing! I really really appreciate yoour thoughtfullness!

-

-

TO BE CONTINUED

Readers, tell me your thoughts and feelings! Review-


	15. Unspoken Words

**Disclaimer:** sadly, I don't own the Inuyasha characters; Rumiko has that honor.

Hey readers, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, please be gentle. - Please read & review; constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

A/N: First off, I am truly sorry for updating this chapter SOO late. Seriously, I am. My life has just taken so many turns right now, but they have finally calmed down and things are hopefully going to get better! '-' Well, I am happy to give you guys the good news that this is the LAST chapter for Unspoken Words! Although it is a little short, I hope it does not feel too rushed. Tell me what you guys think, okay? I will try to fix it a different way if you guys want! Anything to please the readers, eh! '-'

* * *

**Unspoken Words **

by: lady-rouge

* * *

Chapter 15 

Kagome braced herself for the impact that was sure to kill her, but a loud screech filled her ears instead. Hearing quick footsteps, she opened her eyes to be filled with the sight of a suited chest before she was pulled into a tight hug. Surprised, Kagome let out a small sound, but she did not resist the warm body that hovered over her own. He pulled back and as she looked into his searching, anguished eyes, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that anymore Kagome," he said in a tense tone. He was breathing hard and his face held a livid look. "Don't ever do that again," he repeated tensely before burrowing her in another hug. He finally pushed her into arm distance before looking her over for any injuries. His face had calmed down somewhat and so did his voice. "We didn't hit you, did we?" He asked in a low voice.

Not knowing what to say, Kagome just shook her head. Satisfied with what he saw, Inuyasha brushed back the tendril of hair that the wind was playing with and cupped her chin gently. "I could have lost you, Kagome. Don't scare me like that anymore," he said in a hoarse voice.

To her shame, Kagome felt her eyes welling up with tears and she turned away from him to hide them. "I'm sorry Inuyasha," she said in a small voice. The coldness of the bottle seeped to her hands and she remembered her purpose. "Here," she said quickly to him before thrusting the delicate bottle into his hands. She closed his long fingers over them and moved away from him. "Please drink it," she said in a whisper before hurrying to get away from him before his disgust for her showed.

"Wait," his voice held tinges of panic and his free hand came and gripped a gentle hold on her wrist. She halted and turned back to him. "Let me explain," his urgent voice implied many things.

Kagome's voice rose in wonder as her eyes widened at him. "Explain?"

He closed his eyes in frustration before opening them and looking at her intently. "Yeah," he said softly. He ran his hands through his hair nervously before looking at her again in anticipation for her answer. His hand snuck out to capture her hand in both of his and a remorseful expression flit through his eyes. "I was wrong," he said in a low, haunted voice but it carried with the wind and Kagome heard it clearly.

Kagome could only stare at him as confusion washed over her in thick waves. He mistook her confusion for revulsion and he quickly let go of her hand and stepped away from her. "No, wait!" she said in a worried tone before grasping his hand back into hers. "Please explain." In a softer voice, "I want to know."

He tilted his head and looked at her for a moment before nodding. He turned his head to look into the sky before speaking in a soft, distant voice. "I guess you could say that this began when you came back. At first, I was angry at you for coming back into my life." He chuckled sadly. "You could even say I was bitter from what happened six years ago. At first, all I wanted to do was hurt you like how you had hurt me—intentionally as I had always thought." He sighed before continuing, "But then somehow, I started to feel it fading away under the influence of your friendship. I didn't realize until Mirouku and Sango mentioned your birthday that I had completely changed. That I was making the same mistake again," his voice ended in a pained murmur.

In the midst of feeling pain wash over herself at Inuyasha's words, Kagome did not realize he had stopped talking until it became quiet. She needed to know what came after that and so she ventured. "What mistake?" she said in a quiet tone to him.

His eyes flew to her before turning back to the sky. It was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Falling in love with you," he said in a soft whisper.

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at him in surprise and sorrow. "You think it's a mistake to fall in love with me?" she said in a hurt voice.

He shook his head. "No, just for me. We have never been able to be together. I think it is fate's way of telling us that we were never meant to be together—as friend or lover." His voice continued on regretfully. "For that man that you love now or will come to love in the future, they should feel lucky because they don't know how lucky they are to have your love." He stopped for a moment as if searching for something else. "After realizing that I could never be with you, I ran away and fell into Naraku's trap," his voice was a hiss as he remembered the unpleasant man. "I was set on haunting him down for doing this to me, but then the news was brought to me that . . ." his voice halted before he continued on. "That you were a part of this charade to kill me. No matter what they said, I refused to believe them. But then the more I thought about it, the more I realized how much you hated me—how many reasons you had to hate me." He stretched his back tiredly, "I guess I was thinking about the past and how you had made a fool of me and it began to cloud my judgment until I too, began to see you as a possible ally with Naraku. Sango and Mirouku, being the loyal friends they were, protested all the way, but we paid them no heed. All that mattered was hurting you for trying to hurt me. I was a selfish man, wasn't I?" he let out a hollow, disgusted laugh into the air. "When I did accomplish to you what I had wanted in the beginning—for hurting me then and now, I expected to be filled with smugness and satisfaction, but instead, I was filled with hatred at myself and pain. He turned to look at her quickly before resuming his familiar stance. "But it was too late and you were being carted off to jail. Then that incident with the guard occurred and I was so angry at that man, but mostly with myself for sending you there in the first place. That was the last straw and I decided that I didn't want you hurt at all" he turned his head towards her, "That is why I'm setting you free, Kagome," he said in louder voice to her. "You're free as of today. You don't have to go back anymore. I dropped the charges today." After a moment, he continued on as an after thought. "You . . . you could go back to working in the company to, Kagome," he said softly. "Don't worry, you won't have to worry about working for me anymore. You could even work with Kouga if you want, I won't be upset. I . . . understand perfectly. Me . . . I won't bother you anymore or when you're with Sango, Mirouku or Kouga either."

Kagome stared at his back feeling an old ache resounding within her. With his words, Kagome felt it intensify. Drops of liquid began to cloud her vision and she looked in confusion to the sky to see if it was raining, but the blue sky bewildered her. She ran her fingers to her face and felt the drops of tears trailing softly down her cheeks. _I'm crying. Why? I have everything back in order. I don't have to stay in jail anymore. I'm . . . free. Naraku won't threaten Inuyasha anymore, the antidote is with us, Inuyasha is asking for forgiveness. I even have my job back. So . . . why am I crying? Why do I feel like my life is over? Is it because . . .? _The realization hit her and Kagome clamped her hands to her stifle her cry and her realization. _I only want him . . . but he doesn't want me . . . _

"So, what do you say?" he asked her in a hopeful voice. When she did not answer him, he turned around in confusion. He saw her closed teary eyes and the attempt she tried to stifle her cry. His heart felt like it was being broken over again as he stared at the heartbreaking sight. Another tear leaked out of her tightly suppressed eyes and he reached out to wipe it, but stopped with the thought that he might just break her again. Fearful, he took back his hand. "Kagome?" he asked in a subdued voice. She finally opened her eyes and he was thrown back by the deep emotion that swirled within the chocolaty depths. "Please answer me," he said in a worried voice. "If you're mad at me, tell me."

"I . . . I'm not going to take back my job," she said in a strained voice to him.

Inuyasha looked confused for a moment, but realization washed over him. "If you're worried about the resignation paper you turned in, I already talked to Sesshoumaru about it. Don't worry."

Kagome shook her head resolutely. "It's not that," she said softly before turning her head away.

Panicked, Inuyasha went to face her. "Is it me? If it's because of me, then I will resign and go somewhere else."

At that Kagome shook her head fearfully. "That's not it . . ."

"What is it?" Inuyasha went to face her again. "Tell me. What is wrong with having your job back? You won't see me at all and you will still have Mirouku, Sango and Kouga there with you. What is wrong with that?"

At those words, tears sprung into Kagome's eyes and crept down her cheek one after the other. She cried silently and Inuyasha could only watch her helplessly as she stifled her mouth of sound, but the tears betrayed her emotions. Finally, she spoke. "You want to know what's really wrong?"

Inuyasha nodded urgently. "Please tell what's wrong? I don't understand why you're not happy at having Sango, Mirouku and Kouga next to you at work." His voice lowered sadly. "I thought it would. I only wanted to make you happy."

Her tears increased and suddenly, she moved to throw her arms around him in a tight embrace. "You, that's what's wrong," she said in a distressed voice. "You're not going to be there, that's what makes me sad." She continued as she tightened her arms around his neck, "You want to make me happy, but you don't know that that would make me sad. Having Kouga, Sango and Mirouku next to me is not the same as having you. If you are not there, I don't want to be there either." Her voice ended in a whisper before she clenched her fingers around his jacket.

Inuyasha looked at her in uncertainty as he listened to what she said. "You don't . . . hate me?" he finally asked in bewilderment to her.

Kagome shook her head vigorously. She wiped her tears before answering, "Where would you get an idea like that?"

Inuyasha seemed confused. "I have snubbed you, sentenced you to jail, lost my trust in you and almost let that guard rape you . . ." his voice trailed off as he heard her whisper in his ear.

"I already forgave you for that a long time ago."

Inuyasha's breath hitched and he tightened his grip on her waist. He looked into her earnest eyes and let out a grateful smile before hugging her tightly. "Thanks for giving me what I needed to hear," he said gruffly. She just smiled and nodded.

They stayed like that for a while before Kagome spoke again. "Inuyasha . . ." Inuyasha cocked his head towards her to listen. "That night . . . it wasn't what you thought it was. That night, if I had known that it would end up like this, then I would never have agreed with my parents to go out with Naraku for dinner. They needed the money and you could say greed covered their eyes for a while. Mine too, since I went along with it," she said in a soft voice. "Then about now," she hesitated before talking, "Naraku came back into my life and threatened me with your life," her hands tightened around him as if to make sure he was still there with her. "He said if I agreed to marry him, then he promised that he would give me the cure, but . . . we got caught when I was giving you the medicine—the medicine that he had given to me for the cure. It was only in jail that I found out that it was a fake one and Naraku used it against me to lie for him and I did in hopes that he would give me the real one." Kagome stopped and smiled to him. "And thanks to Kagura, his forced slave, you finally have the cure. I just wanted to tell you this so you can let go of the past, Inuyasha," she said in a sad voice. "Not to get your pity."

"Kagome . . ." Inuyasha breathed sadly before hugging her again. They stood there silently before he spoke. "There was so much misunderstanding between us, weren't there?" he said softly.

Kagome nodded regretfully. "At least there's nothing but the truth between us now," she said in a relieved voice. "I never thought the day would come," she said with a sad smile.

"Too bad it had to come when things are ending," he said sorrowfully.

Watching his forlorn expression, Kagome took a gamble—a gamble that she knew that could make or break her world. "It . . . it doesn't have to end," she said. Feeling his violet eyes scrutinize her, her cheeks stained pink and she averted her embarrassed gaze somewhere else.

"Do you mean . . .?"

Not knowing how to back out of the hole she had dug for herself, she just nodded lightly and kept her gaze averted—missing the light that entered his eyes and the joy that flashed across his face before he pulled her to him quickly. Kagome could only gasp before her mouth met his in a warm, smooth kiss. His mouth moved over hers and Kagome's eyes fluttered close as the familiar sensations began to slowly wash over every pore of her being. Her mouth began to move of its own accord and her fingers trailed up his arms slowly to rest in his wind-ruffled hair. His only response was to tighten his grip on her waist and pull her closer. When they broke apart for air, Inuyasha grinned at her shyly.

"Since you asked, you can't back out anymore, Kagome." Kagome nodded and smiled happily. "Because you're now stuck with me," Inuyasha said in a teasing voice and then his voice became more serious. He took her hands gently into his and he looked deeply into her eyes, "I promise you that there will be no more misunderstanding between us, Kagome—at least none that will end like this anymore."

Blinking back tears, Kagome nodded and he burst into a bright grin. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but a voice caught their attention and they turned to look at where it came from. To her surprise, Kagome saw her nurse struggling to come towards Kagome and Inuyasha, but she was being held back by Mirouku and Sango in an attempt that was proving futile as she broke free and started to run towards Kagome. Astonished, Kagome looked up at the grinning faces of Mirouku and Sango. They looked at her and gave her mischievous grins before laughing. Kagome could not help but grin in return. The heady feeling that she was feeling was now increasing by Sango and Mirouku's knowledge that everything was going to be okay. She switched her attention to the running nurse who was getting closer and closer to them. Something tugged at Kagome's hand and she looked up to see Inuyasha grinning slyly at her. He beckoned his head towards the open streets and when Kagome realized what he meant, she laughed and nodded.

With her agreement, Inuyasha scooped her up onto his back. "Hold tight," he said in a laughing tone to her before getting up and running towards the open streets. Hearing the nurse's exasperated voice calling them, Kagome felt a twinge of guilt but it was swept away like caution to the wind and she laughed freely as she felt her hair become swept by the cool wind. Feeling his warm back beneath her, Kagome let out a satisfied sigh before resting her head on his back and closing her eyes.

_Now this, this is what makes me happy. _

EPILOGUE

1 Year Later

Nothing could be heard above the clashes of sound that reverberated through the enormous room. Delicate glasses clattered together as they met for good toasting. Laughter floated through the room as stories and jokes were exchanged. Music drifted in and out of the people and tables that stood proudly. The walls were decorated in soft silver and warm gold along with the tables that held bountiful plates of delicacies. Waiters and waitresses decked in stiff-ironed uniforms slipped through the crowd of guests balancing enormous plates of extravagant wine glasses. Everything was so beautiful that it was almost easy to forget the purpose of the party, Kagome mused grinningly as she walked down the main stairs. Everyone was talking and laughing that she thought the heavens were shining down on her as they continued to do so when she came down to join the party.

She was thinking so hard that she did not notice the hush that undulated through the crowd of guests until the room was completely silent save for the soft music that the orchestra was playing. Kagome looked up at the absence of noise and noticed that everyone was staring at her in wonder and awe. Immediately, a scarlet hue covered her face and she searched for the one person she had come down for. He was talking softly to a friend, but when the friend nudged him to look, he did—and froze.

She was stunning in her dark forest green dress that rippled around and hugged her body. The color emphasized her paleness and brought the warm tones in her eyes. Kagome caught his eyes and smiled warmly at him. Feeling his throat dry, Inuyasha walked slowly to wait for her at the bottom of the stairs where Kagome took his hand gratefully. Feeling like the proudest man on Earth, Inuyasha grinned at her and led her into a dance as they danced a song for the group. A cheer rippled through the crowd as they watched the couple dance for a while.

Looking at her stained cheeks, Inuyasha couldn't help it. "A little shy, Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi?" he teased.

Kagome's blush intensified and she resisted the urge to stick out her tongue at his smug face. "Try having the whole room look at you at one time," she muttered to him.

He let out a laugh, but pulled her to him briefly and kissed her quickly. "That's because you're so breathtaking tonight. You better get used to it, Kagome," he said laughingly. "Plus, you are the bride of honor today."

At that, a smile burst on Kagome's face and she nodded. "Hai," she said softly to him before bending down to give him a quick peck on the lips. The music ended at that instant and the guests cheered one more time before joining the dance floor.

"Let's go say hi to your family," Inuyasha said to her before pulling her gently out. At that, Kagome's head perked up and she looked to Inuyasha with an astonished gaze.

"There're here already?"

He grinned at her and nodded before pointing to her mother, grandpa and brother who stood talking to Mirouku, Sango and Kouga by the entrance. Feeling deliriously happy, Kagome laughed before dragging Inuyasha through the crowd of people to get to them. Inuyasha just chuckled and let her drag him. The crowd parted for them like a sea and they made it to the small group safely.

"Mama, grandpa, Souta!" Kagome said happily before embracing them. They laughed and hugged her back before stepping back and examining her. "Souta, you're all better, aren't you?" Kagome asked worriedly. Souta nodded happily before following a newly found friend.

The whole family was only able to come and shake Inuyasha's hand before Rin came.

"Hi everybody," Rin said to the group before giggling and grabbing Inuyasha. "I'm just going to borrow him for a while. I've tried to make Sesshoumaru dance with me, but he's as stubborn as ever," she pouted. Waving, she took Inuyasha with her. Giving them a helpless shrug, he laughed and followed Rin to the dance floor.

"You look like you're happy," her mom said to her with teary eyes. Kagome tore her gaze from a laughing Inuyasha and made herself focus on her mother.

"Yeah, I am," she said softly as she turned her gaze back to Inuyasha. She couldn't help it, he was so handsome and something about him made her feel warm all over. "Can you tell?" she asked her mother.

Her mother laughed and nodded. "It's as obvious as your blushes," she said. At that, Kagome blushed deeply with a smile.

"Is it that obvious that I love him?" she said softly as her eyes traced his graceful figure.

Her mother nodded. "It glows not only from the outside, but also from your inside—and that's why the audience was so captivated by you."

Kagome smiled in wonder and raised one of her palm to her cheek to fight the blush that was coming on. "Oh? I— "

"Can I speak to you?" A cool voice broke through their conversation and Kagome looked up to meet the eyes of Kikyo. Kagome was surprised but she did not show it. Looking at Kikyo carefully, Kagome nodded.

"Let's go out onto the balcony. We can get privacy out there," Kagome said quietly.

They walked silently to the doors and through it. Making it to the balcony and reaching the edge, she stopped and turned to face Kikyo.

For the first time, Kikyo looked uncomfortable, but it passed quickly and in its place, her calm expression took hold again. "Let me begin by saying that this is not a peace offering because it's not," she said coolly to Kagome. "But it is also not an attempt to win back Inuyasha either." She crossed her arms elegantly before continuing. "I just came here to tell you that I have finally accepted Inuyasha's decision of choosing you over me." Kagome's eyes softened and seeing it, Kikyo roughened her features a bit. "What I mean is that I won't try to interfere anymore in your relationship," she said sternly. "You may think that all I am is a cold-hearted model, but . . . I do love him too in my own way." Her feet traveled to the doorway where they could see Inuyasha dancing with Rin. A sigh escaped Kikyo's lips, "That is why I appreciate the changes that you have brought to Inuyasha and for that, I know that you are better for him than I am." Kikyo threw her long hair over her shoulder and tilted her head proudly. "So, for once, I admit defeat," she admitted. "And I just . . . wanted to wish you two the best." With that said, Kikyo started to walk proudly to the door.

"Thank you, Kikyo," Kagome whispered softly to slender woman. Kikyo halted as she heard the words and turned around to look inquisitively at Kagome. A ghost of a smile drifted over her lips before she hardened her features into that of an ice princess once more. And then she was gone. Kagome blinked at the sudden change of the woman and smiled as she realized what had happened. Feeling content, Kagome walked to the doors that held bubbling life within it. As soon as she came through the door, she searched out for Inuyasha and saw him still dancing, but now with Sango. They were laughing and joking around and Kagome felt the urge to laugh at whatever they were laughing at. Feeling the need to join them, she started to walk towards them, but a voice halted her.

"I've never seen him that happy before, Kagome. You must have a lot of talent."

Surprised, Kagome turned and faced Sesshoumaru. She laughed quietly, "I don't think it's me," she denied. "It's his family and friends that's making the difference. I'm not that special."

"I don't think you know how much power you hold over him," he said to her in a teasing tone but then it turned serious. "That is why I want to tell you to never hurt him." He turned to look at her with a serious face and Kagome gulped before nodding.

"I'm not sure I believe that though," she said in a soft voice.

"Just look at him," Sesshoumaru said to her quietly. They both looked at Inuyasha and at that moment, he looked up at them, meeting Kagome's gaze. A vivid smile broke transformed his face and Kagome's heart leapt before she smiled a dazzling one back. He waved softly before saying something to Sango and weaving his way to them.

"That's the smile of someone that's in love," Sesshoumaru said to her. "I know it's trivial, but promise me that you will always love him. He's been in too much pain to go through anymore."

Feeling tears prickle through her eyes, Kagome nodded at him. "I promise you with my whole heart and soul," she said softly to him before looking at Inuyasha who stepped up to them.

"Ready to go dance with me, Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi? I saved the rest for you." He grinned at her boyishly and held out one long, lean hand to her. Heart in her throat, Kagome nodded at him and reached out to take it.

THE END!

A/N: Finally! the story is completed. I really do hope that you guys are not disappointed by my first pathetic attempt at writing. I'm still undecided as to whether or not I should write another one--although this time,it will probably a Rurouni Kenshin one between Kenshin and Kaoru. Please tell me what you guys think. And if it's not too much trouble, please tell me what I should work on with my writing. I want to thank everybody, all my faithful readers and reviewers for sticking through this story with me. I really appreciate it! THANK YOU! Well, give me your final thoughts, comments and opinions! Also, I want to apoligize to those authors who I could not come read their stories. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you, just give me a little more time to sort out my life right now.

COMMENTS:

cyberdemon: Sorry about the VERY late update. I hope your questions are answered!

Mini Nicka: Hope you're not disappointed!

Live Strong: Wow! Thanks for your sweet comment! Um . . . for the update on the otherhand . . .gomen!

Nauriell: Yeah, she was an idiot! LOL Well, be glad to hear the vial doesn't break!

animemistress419:sniff: Wow, your comments blow me away and make me so happy! Thanks and I hope you liked it.

readingfreak742:sweatdrops: Well, at least this is the last cliffie, right? Look on the brightside, for onnce, there is none!

Mystique-violet: You really think so? That really takes my insecurities away. :big smile: Thanks!

Kyasumi: Sad to say, the day that this this story ends is today. I really do hope youtruly enjoyed it though!

sessishot2005: Here's the LATE update! I hope you liked it!

ori-chan: Well, what do you think?

Shizuka Kaze: No, sorry to disappoint you, but that was all I had planned for Kagura's role. Well, who would you choose to be her mate?

dragonspirit888: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I hope the ending makes up for it! '-'

Drake Clawfang: Thanks!

KajiMika: Thank you for that compliment! And I know, evil is my middle name! '-'

KaNaGi: Thanks!

starcroxlovers: I really do hope that what you said is true because that is what I wanted. Thank you for that! I hope you liked this story!

foxcat: Well, I hope you get it after reading this chapter. '-'

Shesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz: LOL Thanks!

VarianFAWKES: Yeah. '-' What do you think of this ending?

inuyashas hun: No thank YOU for reading this story. I am really glad you like it. Well, the ending is here! What do you make of it?

dark bebi pan ssj4: Sorry about the cliffie. I really am '-'. Well, this is the last cliffie you have to deal with, so yay!

Rinelwin: He definately is, but that is his true character and that's what makes him so adorable, ne?

animekat: I hope you're wait was not wasted!

PeppyGal: LOL wow, I am flattered that you did that! I hope it was worth all that ink and paper! '-'

rena: Well, maybe the last chapter was updated fast, but not this one. Truly Sorry!

New Fan: LOL Yes, that car has good ABS!

InuLvr7: I know, but I kind of forgot about that. Oh well, I guess.LOL you always know what to say, don't you?

Alora: Wow, thanks for that comment! That makes me truly happy to hear that. Thanks!

SubaruWings: Thank You!

Bumbleflies and butterbees: Well, since you stayed up on a school night to read this, I'm staying up on a school night to update this, so we're even, be? LOL Thank you for that inspiring comment. It really boosts me up!

LostTaijiya: Thanks you once again. You're right, i think they are getting longer and longer, although this one is definately not '-'.

Naomi T: I wouldn't be that evil, would I? '-'

kagxinu2gether4ever: LOL He sure is! '-'

Animekitty07: Thanks!

Kurokumo: Humph! You big-bullied , son-of-a-biscuit you! Um . . . just because I ended it happily, it was not because I gave in to you. NO, definately not. It's just that I might get hurt by ALL these other reviewers and I still want to keep all my bones and features in place, thank you very much! But don't think that this is over or that you have won! LOL '-'

MOONLIGHT ANIME GIRL: LOL Thanks!

lover-boy-18: Hey thanks for your compliment! I'm surprised and glad to hear that!

mika- gurli: Yeah they should be, but only when I'm the reader '-'.

Invisible Rain: You make me sound better than I am at this. '-' But I'm not complaining.

zman1289: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Um . . . I hope you found somehting important to do for this past 2 months! Don't hurt me!

revewier girl: I know and I'm truly sorry (NOT!) '-'

jacky: Well, this is the last one!

Krazie-edge: Thank you!

Lady-Sttar: I know, I know, I am cruel. '-' Sorry!

Hearty-Love: Yes, here is the last chapter at your disposal! '-'

inuyashaluver8844: Thanks a bunch!

MOONLIGHT-ANIME-GIRL: Oh thanks! Well, I hope you liked this chapter!

mar25n: I know and I'm truly sorry. The only excuse I can say is that life interfered, but it is all better. I hope this long wait was not in vain!

Kyasumi: Oh of course! I'm very pleased and flattered that you want it! Do you want me to post it or you?

annandrea: Thanks for telling me that because I really want to convey the emotions in the story clearly. It seems like I got close to it somewhat! '-'

Kate I'm sorry. I really wanted to update a note, but I didn't want to give people false alarms that it is the next chapter. I'm always so disappointed when that happen. Well, life is what happened-my crazy, hectic life and its issues!

vivian: Well, here is the last chapter, so you can't hurt my eyebrows anymore! '-'

EVERYONE: I'd like to give everyone a BIG thank you for sticking with me and encouraging me with you :sniff: beautiful and inspiring comments. They are what moved me through the rough and tough spots! Thank you!

With much love,

LadyRouge '-'


End file.
